


Moonstone and Sunshine

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Fairy AU, Fluff, It's going to get a little darker, M/M, Mentions of Grooming, Mentions of non-con, More tags as they come!, Promnis - Freeform, but fluffly for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis find a rather interesting book and summons a rather affectionate blond fairy named Prompto. Ignis has found himself trying to balance everyday life as the advisor to the prince, and caring for a fairy that seems to have a history.Now with an editor! All chapters have been updated with edits!





	1. Sunshine Tart

**Author's Note:**

> First long story, I'm so nervous! I may be in over my head here, so any critiques are welcomed! There will be explicit parts later on and I will adjust accordingly, but for now, it's mostly cute confused boys. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! I'll try to post at least once a week, as I get farther in the story I hope to post more frequently!

Ignis was walking through a second-hand shop, hoping to find some treasures. He had already found some good pieces to use for fabric. Thrifting was, in Ignis’ opinion, wonderfully therapeutic. One never knew what they would find as they searched racks and shelves. He had discovered many gifts throughout, and trinkets that left his apartment feeling a little more lived in. And then there were the books, perhaps his favourite part of the store.

Wandering deeper into the shop, he found shelves upon shelves of books of every kind. Excitement at the potential bubbled in his chest as he walked through them. Books of fantasy and history. Instructions and manuals for outdated machines, there were even audiobooks mixed in. Scanning the shelves, Ignis reached out to brush his fingers along their spines. There were plenty of new books here now, weather-worn and aged, but he loved them all the same.

A single book stood out from the rest. It looked like an old cookbook, bound in leather. Picking it up, he turned it in his hands. It felt like it was thrumming in his hands and in that moment he knew he had to own it. Something about this book called to him and he would have it no matter the cost.

Before anything could try and stop him, Ignis found his feet hurrying off to the checkout. He wasn't sure why he felt anxiety about the book, but he felt something was telling him to hurry. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew these feelings were off. A cookbook shouldn't make him feel like this, but that voice was soothed with the promise of what could be found inside these leather bound pages.

At the counter, the cashier looked over the book, frowning when they found that it didn't have a sticker. Stepping away with the promise to be quick, she darted back to the books, looking for a clue on how much the book should have been. Ignis stood at the counter, shifting uncomfortably. The thought of throwing money on the counter and making a run for the door crossed his mind and Ignis tsked. He was an adult; he could wait until she returned. No one was able to take the book from him now. It was as good as his. He focused on that thought until she returned.

With the cashier’s return came the total. Ignis handed it over without so much as a second thought. He nearly left his fabric behind in his haste to get the book out of the store. Quickly slipping into his car, the book placed safely on the seat next to him, Ignis made his way home.

Inside his apartment, he sat on the couch, finally ready to open the book and learn what recipes were inside. It was a book written by hand, and not in Lucian. Instead, it appeared to be written in Niflese. The writing was old and worn, but he was sure he could understand it well enough to use it.

The opening of the book said it was a gift and a curse. Ignis couldn't help a small chuckle and a smile. He could understand cooking being a curse, helping to care for Noctis, the pickiest eater he had ever met. Of course being a gift was much more prevalent in his mind. Something he always enjoyed, even if the food wasn’t always appreciated.

Thumbing through the pages he was unsurprised to see notes strewn about the pages. Little scribbles and doodles of winged creatures or other mythic looking beasts. They must have gotten bored, waiting for things to cook as they wrote. Ignis knew he did a lot of his work while waiting for food to finish.

They all had strange names; many after daemons themselves. Ignis pondered the strange titles a while. Maybe they were hard on themselves and named them because they felt flawed? The idea made Ignis smile softly. Another thing he could understand, and he relished the idea of improving them if that was the case. But he knew how hard he was on himself as a cook. They were probably similar.

As he pondered other reasons for the strange names, one page caught his eye. Sunshine and... The other word was hard, sour, bitter? It must be tart! Sunshine Tart, it made sense at least. That sounded like a promising dish. He would look into brushing up on his Niflese later, but first he wanted to try at least this one recipe if he could.

Skimming the page, his stomach knotted and confusion grew. Stir lemon and sugar in a bowl of wood, mixing around moonstone. What foolishness was this? Why would you use stones in cooking? That seemed hardly hygienic. It went on that the 'personality given' was dependent on the stones the 'potion' was poured over. The longer he read, the less like a dessert this dish sounded. For being a tart there was not a single mention of flour, though it did suggest to keep it away from red flowers for safety's sake.

Snapping the book closed, Ignis groaned. His lucky find was just some simpletons... Oh, what was the word they used? Book of Shadows, was it? Ignis felt a fool as he stood from his couch. Walking over to his trash, he was ready to throw it away. Standing in his kitchen he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. It felt like a whisper against his skin. If it was nothing than what was the harm? It had been exciting before, hadn't it? At least finish the page, there was no harm in simply reading, was there? Just one little page.

Sighing, he had to admit he was at least curious what spinning lemons and sugar around stones were supposed to be good for. If nothing else it was something new to learn. Opening it back up, he was surprised that it opened back to the page he was on. 

“What a strange coincidence,” he thought aloud and swore he heard a giggle against his ear. Reading on, he was surprised to find it was a rather simple. “Is it a spell or a potion?” he asked no one in particular. A gift is what came to his mind, and he laughed the stray thought away. It seemed his mind was full of silly thoughts today. He seemed a bit less than himself, but he had to admit it was hardly a displeasing feeling.

He would have to go out to get a wooden bowl and the stones he thought and paused. Was he actually considering doing this? Shaking his head again, he stared down at the book. The top of the page, under the title it said; A happily little spell to summon a bit of sunshine and spontaneity. He outright laughed at that.

Closing the book, he sat it on the counter. Why not, he thought. It sounded like a bit of fun and it was surely spontaneous alright. It was already working wonders. Either it worked and he supposed the sunshine meant happiness, or it didn't but he still had fun trying. He would only be out an afternoon of reading or baking something for Noctis.

It already sounded like a day well spent and he was out the door as soon as his shoes were slipped on. Of course the trouble with trying something like this, even Ignis was unsure of where to go. He didn't even know what a moonstone looked like, let alone where to get them. The obvious answer, of course, was to resort to asking Moogle.

"Okay Moogle" and the mic pulsed to life ready for his search, but suddenly he was very aware of the people around him. Would they think him strange? Instead, he waited until the pulsing ended and typed out his question instead.

'Where in Insomnia do you buy moonstone'. There was a shop, only a few blocks away he noticed; New Aged Magic. Turning down the street, he followed the directions.

It was a tiny hole in the wall of a shop. A sign warned that karma would do more than the camera, and he paused a moment to wonder what that was. Inside smelled ethereal, it gave him a sense of peace. Even as he stood out amongst the other young customers who slowly made their way around the store. They seemed to float around the shelves without purpose and he wondered if this was a bad idea when a voice cut through his doubt.

"Hello there! Glad to see you!" An older gentleman walked from the backroom, smiling at Ignis like he was seeing a good friend again. He felt himself relaxing, even as the others turned and offered a smile or wave. The man extended his hand and Ignis took it in a friendly shake.

"I'm Charlie. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask. If you're here for the tarot reading, she'll be here soon. Held up with something at home. Don't worry, it won't be long."

Ignis nodded dumbly,then shook his head. Instead, he nodded to where he saw a table of stones. "Actually, I'm looking for moonstones. I read in a book that it could help me." He was too embarrassed to explain further, but that was all that the man, Charlie, seemed to need as he guided him to shining stones that shone as a mix of purple and blue.

"Moonstones have a lot of uses. I'm sure it will serve you well. If you're looking for anything else that could help you, each stone has some notes with them explaining what they can help you with." Turning to leave Ignis, he stopped and turned his head to face him once more. "And remember; stones are about energy. They help you, but can't fix your problems for you."

Left alone, Ignis stared down at the stones. They were beautiful. Picking one up, he rolled it between his fingers and over his palm. It felt warm in his hand.

Like holding hands with a loved one? Another whisper. He nearly dropped the stone. Ignis knew about intrusive thoughts, but this seemed... off. Trying to brush it off, he turned back to the stones at hand.

He remembered the book said the 'personality' depends on another stone. So he looked through the options there. With a full table surely something would appeal to him. Not that he knew what he was hoping for.

Looking them over, Ignis found that they each held something about improving the self, and each felt different as he ran his fingers across them. Peridot told him it would open and relax his racing mind. Holding it in his hand, he swore he felt it. Grabbing a few, he made his way to the counter. On the way, he saw a small cauldron and smiled at how quaint it looked, but the piece next to it caught his attention. A small wooden bowl, no larger than his hands. Picking it up he smiled at the young woman behind the counter. Looking over his items, she held up a bundle of herbs and tilted it to him. "Burning sage is a good way to add power to your work." Nodding his thanks, he added it to his small pile and tried not to wince as the price at the end. Maybe he should have checked their prices first. But it was alright. It wasn't so much he had to worry.

Back in his apartment, he opened the book again to the first few pages, skimming them for any advice they could give. An altar was suggested, but any place he felt comfortable was just as good. Looking around his kitchen, Ignis grinned. It was his favourite room, after all.

Scrubbing down the counter, he looked through the page again as he sat a pan out to work over. Words caught his attention as he checked again.

"No Cold Iron, hm. Well, it's not iron, but just a precaution." Putting the pan away, he pulled out a glass serving dish and smiled. That seemed better.

He had stopped feeling silly about following the book's instructions and instead found himself humming a tune he couldn't remember as he laid out the stones on the dish and the moonstone in the bowl. Putting in the sugar and pieces of lemon he frowned as he read again.

"Mix with blessed water? How do you bless water?" The beginning, he turned back again and saw a note to the side; 'light sage over water to bless it.' He was certain that note wasn't there before.

Following the instructions, he looked down at the water before he poured it over the mix and stone. It didn't seem any different, but he supposed he was hardly an expert and poured it anyway. Mixing everything, he waited until the sugar had melted into the water before slowly pouring it over the peridot, jumping as the moonstone clanked against the glass. Should he have taken it out, or left it in the dish? The book didn't say. Reading on it instructed him to let it set out in the light of a sunrise.

He thought about sitting it up on the roof of his building, but it was the last direction, so maybe it was supposed to stay nearby? And where the sun reached? He wished the directions had been more clear.

Looking around his apartment, he saw his bedroom door and smiled. The windows faced the east. That should do just fine, he thought. Placing it on the sill, Ignis went about what was left of his day. Whenever he thought about the dish in his bedroom he smiled. It did give him a sense of accomplishment to have done it. He thought he was already enjoying the fruits of his labor even as he sunk down to bed.

With a quiet groan, Ignis rolled his head away as something brushed against his nose. Turning to face the sun, he blinked his eyes open. Looking to the window, he yawned as he searched for his dish, and panicked when he found it. It was in pieces and the stones were gone.

Shooting up and flinging the blankets off him, he heard shuffling next to him. Turning quickly he pulled a knife out from under his pillow, pointing to the noise. Expecting an intruder, he was not prepared for what he saw.

On his bed sat a young looking blond man. His hair was sticking up like he hadn't yet brushed it down from sleep. His eyes were blue but shone with purple, like the moonstones. They were watching Ignis and giggled at him. It sounded like music. Ignis wished he could hear it again.

Around his neck hung a string of peridot, like the ones he had used for the mixture. He was thin with lean muscles, defined down his arms and across his chest. The blond man stretched his arms high over his head and Ignis came to the sudden realization that the stones were the only thing the other was wearing.

Face burning and trying not to let his eyes wander, Ignis stuttered out, "Wh-who are you, and, and what are you doing in my bed?"

The other gave him a curious look, his head tilting just a fraction to the side. Then came another bought of giggles. 

Ignis nearly swooned.

"Well, it's a lot more comfortable than the floor of course! No one wants to sleep on the floor if they can help it." There was a pause before he spoke again, seeming to remember there was another question. "I'm Prompto! Unless you'd rather call me something else?"

Ignis was reeling, everything about this was dangerously disarming, and he struggled to keep his guard. Trying to stand, Ignis still held the point of his blade on the blond; Prompto, he’d said. He would make sense of this somehow. "That's not what I mean. How did you get in here, and why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Prompto looked down at himself before looking up at Ignis with a relieved smile. "Right, most humans are sticklers for modesty, aren’t you?” With a snap of his fingers, he was wearing sleep pants. Ignis blinked and risked a quick look down. They were identical to the ones he was wearing. That was that, he supposed, dropping the knife as the world went black.


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to explain whats going on and Ignis is reminded he isn't very good with people

The first thing Ignis noticed when he started to come to was humming. It was a tune he remembered, somehow. It felt like the memory of a memory. The voice was soft and kind, he wished he could lay here and listen to this voice all day. Though he wasn’t sure where here was just yet. Where ever it was, it was soft and warm. He wanted to nuzzle deeper into the softness, but there were fingers threading gently through his hair. Ignis had never felt so relaxed. If it ever ended, he knew it would be too soon.

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up to eyes that shone like moonstones and started. The memory of waking up that morning came flooding back to him. He tried to sit up, but a strong arm pressed him back down. Panic bubbled in his chest at how easy he was pushed back down. He should have been capable. Eyes darting around, he found he was laying in the other man's lap and felt heat creep back into his cheeks.

The other had gone back to humming and running his fingers through Ignis' hair. The thought of struggling, just rolling away, came to him, but he found himself unable. More, he just didn’t want to. Ignis found himself relaxing in spite of himself and eventually let his eyes close and enjoy the attention.

That seemed to satisfy the other – Prompto, he reminded himself. The humming stopped and he spoke. His voice was still cheerful but quieter now, seemingly aware of Ignis' distress.

"That's better. You don't remember bringing me here, do you?" Ignis' eyes shot open, staring up at the other. Ignis knew he had stayed home that night and gone to bed alone. Prompto had to be lying. He laughed this time and it was warm, like the perfect cup of coffee in the cold mornings of winter.

"I guess not. You brought me here when you used the page. ‘Sunshine,’ oh what did you say." He spoke Niflse, the word from the book Ignis had struggled with yesterday. "Ah, tart." He giggled again, an impish sound. 

Ignis was nearly frustrated with how much he enjoyed the other man’s voice.

"I guess it's a good way to translate it. I don't know how to either." Pausing, the blond worried over his bottom lip before speaking again. "I guess the easiest way to say it; You summoned an imp? A Fairy, or do you call us all daemons now?"

Ignis scoffed at the word daemon, turning to look out the window. The sun was shining brightly through the large windows, casting its warm light on both of them.

"Well you aren't a daemon, or you'd be dead in the sunlight." Prompto made an uncomfortable sound at the notion and Ignis felt guilt grip him. Ignis was a good diplomat, but this was far more difficult. He should be kinder. Turning to face Prompto, he tried to smile.

"That's a good thing though, right? Well maybe not," Ignis hummed and thought aloud, "I don't really understand. For all I know, you'll kill me."

Prompto suddenly stood, crawling back up onto the bed, curling his legs in on himself, and staring out the window, refusing to look at Ignis.

Ignis sat up, rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the carpet. That must have been the wrong answer then, not that he knew what the right one was. How was he supposed to know what fairies did with humans? They weren't supposed to exist. Did they honestly expect him to understand what was going on?

Ignis took a chance to fully look him over. His hair seemed to be a little more tamed as it framed his face, and skin was fair and covered in freckles. They dusted over his cheeks, over his shoulders, and he was sure he could see some on his chest as he hugged his knees to him. He was beautiful, though maybe all fairies were. He didn't know.

"So, if you're not going to kill me, what now?" Shining eyes turned to glare at him and he saw they shown with tears instead of laughter. For all of his training, Ignis was still terrible with people on a personal level, and it shone through now more than ever.

"You summoned me! Why would you think I would kill you?" His voice was loud now, yelling at Ignis from his perch on the bed. Tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Ignis was on his feet before he knew what was happening, nearly falling onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Prompto and held him against his chest. It was a strange urge, needing to hold him and comfort him so, but Ignis needed to make it right.

"I'm sorry, Prompto. I didn't mean to make you cry. The page promised sunshine and spontaneity. I thought maybe it'd encourage me to try new things and bring happiness. I wasn't expecting to wake up to a man in my bed."

There was that giggle again as Prompto relaxed and leaned against Ignis.

The more he giggled the more Ignis never wanted to let the other man go. This was a lot to take in at once, or even at all he thought.

Looking up to Ignis, though he felt it more than he saw it, the blond tucked under his chin. Prompto spoke again, his voice wavered, but he sounded better than before.

Little victories, Ignis supposed.

"That's what I am, or at least what I do. I bring sunshine and spontaneity to your life. I'll be here for you when you feel sad or stuck. It's my job to make you happy and encourage you to try new things. Like playing with magic!"

The words sank in and Ignis felt his mind go fuzzy. "You'll be here?" He's pretty sure he felt a nod against his chest.

"Right, I'll be with you. Or I can stay here if you'd rather."

Prompto was just fine with it, and Ignis was confused. This sounded like a terrible deal for the young blond. "But, does that mean you're trapped? Did," he swallowed and licked his lips, had this been a mistake? "Did I trap you with that book? Is that what this is?"

Prompto suddenly pulled away, putting enough distance between them to fully look at his face. Ignis thought he was studying him before a large smile broke across his face. "You're a good human, I like you."

Ignis blinked in surprise, that was hardly an answer to his question. Honestly, that only gave him more concerns. Before he could press, mouth opening, Prompto shook his head and held a finger to Ignis’ lips. The contact made Ignis blush again. There had been a lot of touching this morning, more than he had felt in a long time.

"You're overthinking everything. I take care of you, and you take care of me. That's all there is to it."

Take care of Prompto? Ignis tried to talk around the finger on his lips, and Prompto giggled again, pulling his hand away. "And how do you take care of a fairy, might I ask?"

The blond shrugged a shoulder and smiled. Ignis knew he was in over his head, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Right now everything felt right like this was how things were supposed to be. And for now, this was how it was so it was better to get used to the idea.

"Well, why don't we start with breakfast? What would you like?" Ignis watched as Prompto went wide eyed. Seeming to vibrate where he sat. 

"Really? I get to pick breakfast?" In that moment he looked childlike, beaming at the offer.

Ignis could only nod.

"Toast!" he exclaimed, then paused, pursing his lips, "Not toast toast. The sweet toast. On the stove and you put syrup on it."

For the first time that morning, Ignis laughed. A full laugh that left Prompto looking up at him, almost affectionately. Clearly pleased with himself at least. "French toast it is then. Come, come, I can't do anything about it in here. Let's get to the kitchen."

Squealing with delight, Prompto was up and out the bedroom door in a flash.

Standing up, Ignis thought about making his bed, but that could wait. He had a fairy to care for, he supposed. For now, that came first.

Looking across the table at the other, Ignis chuckled quietly behind his hand. Prompto had gone overboard with the syrup and it was covering his face. "I think a shower is in order after breakfast."

Prompto's face dropped at the words, but he nodded.

Ignis was perplexed, but unsure how to ask so stayed quiet instead. The rest of breakfast was silent, even as Prompto helped load the dishwasher. Guiding Prompto to the bathroom, he pulled out his favorite towel. It was huge, fluffy, green and the softest of all of them. "Is it safe to assume you know how to work a shower?"

The blond nodded, fidgeting with the waistband of his pants. Ignis couldn’t fathom why Prompto was nervous over a shower, but it was necessary and he was willing so he would wait to push the issue. "Alright, let me know when you've finished, please. I'd like to start my day with a shower as well."

Prompto looked up suddenly, eyes wide again, this time it seemed in shock instead of excitement.

Again, Ignis was confused, but this time he asked, “Is there something the matter, Prompto?”

With a shake of his head, Prompto smiled up at Ignis, moving to the shower.

Entirely unconvinced, Ignis stepped out of the room, there were still things that needed to be done after all. After tidying up his bedroom, Ignis made his way back to the kitchen. He would need to make sure Prompto had something for lunch while he was gone. Introducing the prince to a fairy he had summoned playing with a spellbook hardly felt like a good idea. For the first time this morning, it fully dawned on him. Ignis Scientia, one of the smartest men in Insomnia, advisor to the heir apparent, had not only been playing with magic, but had summoned a being because of it.  
Letting out a rather unbecoming groan, Ignis leaned against the counter he was working on. One hand braced against it, the other slid under his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. There may not have been laws against using magic, but nothing he had read had ever mentioned summoning something that wasn’t supposed to exist. He would have to talk to someone about this eventually. Until then, Ignis went back to work preparing a lunch for his new companion. He could figure everything out later.

It wasn’t long after Ignis had finished preparing sandwiches and a light salad that Prompto emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, clinging to his face. Eyes lingering on soft cheeks and pink lips, Ignis forced his eyes away as he felt them travel down to follow the trail of freckles that speckled against his skin.   
“I have duties that need attending to, so I’ve prepared you a lunch.” He gestured to the small spread in front of him before he started to place them in the fridge to keep. “I’m not sure what you like so I made a few different kinds, hopefully, you will find some of them to your liking.” As Prompto looked over the sandwiches, Ignis tried to ignore the way his bottom lip began to protrude. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Prompto being upset again.

The blond looked up at him through thick lashes, hair still clinging to his face. He looked so innocent and sweet, Ignis had to fight back the urge to hold him again. His resolve slipped farther with the soft words the other murmured. “You’re going to leave me alone, already? Did I do something wrong?”

Again tears shone in those moonstone eyes and Ignis couldn’t stop himself as he bundled Prompto against his chest. It was the first time he could take in the size difference between them as the blond tucked neatly under his jaw as Prompto pressed his face against the hollow of his throat. “I’m sorry, Prompto. You’ve done nothing wrong, I just have things to attend to and bringing you with me would cause questions I don’t have answers for right now.” As he spoke Ignis gently rubbed Prompto’s back, grateful that he was relaxing under the touch.

Feeling Prompto wrap his arms around his middle, arms warm against his bare skin, Ignis felt heat flood his face. Pulling Prompto away from him as quickly, and gently as he could, he tried to smile down at him. “I’m sorry, I need to get ready for work now. Why don’t you watch some television while you wait? Or I have a selection of books for you to choose if you’d rather?”

Prompto smiled warmly at the mention of books and nodded. Setting Prompto up with a book had been simple enough and now he lay on the couch reading happily. Taking advantage of the time, Ignis slipped away and prepared for the day. “I’ll be back later tonight. I’ll make dinner when I do, alright?” A quiet hum was the only response, and Ignis chuckled as he stepped out the door. If only his charge was as avid a reader.

Making his way down the hall, Ignis checked his schedule on his phone. Once he dropped Noctis off at the Citadel he could use the libraries to find out what he could about what he’d done for an hour before he had to begin his training with the crownsguard and his own studies. If he managed to rush through his own work he could get more time for his personal research.


	3. Moonstones Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis can be a jerk and it puts Ignis on edge. Prompto thinks he has the cure until it makes everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into it guys, I'm getting excited! Hopefully, you are too. Let me know what you think, let me be a better writer for you. ^_^

Ignis was moving down the hall to his apartment as fast as he could without catching the attention of anyone else that could be lingering there. Once he reached the door, he stopped and began fishing for his keys.

By now he should have been used to things not going to plan, and yet he was caught off guard every time. Noctis was still asleep when he got to the apartment, half on his couch, controller in hand. Everything had been behind from that moment. He barely made it to training with time to change, let alone warm up properly. Then he was unable to go back to the Citadel when Noctis told him he didn’t feel well enough to finish his day.

Of course, Ignis gave him a stern lecture about his sleeping habits and explained that was why he was unwell. Not that the prince listened to a single word of it. As soon as they had made it to his apartment, Noctis was back on his system, defeating daemons in a fictional world. Ignis had half a mind to take the system home with him. Instead, he made a vegetarian dinner and waited for Noctis to finish before he left. He was at least kind enough to warn Noctis that it tasted better warm, but it was still late when he was finally ready to go home.

Opening the door, he called out, hoping Prompto was alright. “Prompto, I’m home!” The door was hardly shut behind him before he heard bare feet running across the carpet. The blond nearly slammed into him as he came running to meet Ignis at the door. Reaching out, Ignis managed to keep Prompto on his feet as he bounced about, chatting a mile a minute. Ignis could only catch every other word. Something about tasty sandwiches, mean witches, and something about glass in the bedroom? Laughing, Ignis raised his hand, trying to get Prompto to calm down. “Now now, I’m here for the rest of the evening. Slow down so I can listen properly, yes?”

With a quick nod, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him deeper into the apartment. That was when he noticed the other was walking with a slight limp. Before he could ask, Prompto flopped onto the couch. Looking up expectantly at Ignis and then to the cushion next to him. A soft smile and Ignis sat down next to Prompto.

“Now, why don’t we start with why you’re limping? Did you fall?” Prompto’s eyes widened, just a bit. Pink dusting his cheeks he pulled his leg up, the left one and showed Ignis the sole of his foot. There was dried blood smeared on his heel.

Grabbing Prompto’s ankle, he leaned forward to get a better look at the wound. On the edge of a soft callous, it was red and a little swollen. Something was pushing on the skin. Glass, Prompto had mentioned glass in the bedroom. He must have missed a piece when he cleared it away this morning.

“You found a piece of glass with your foot. Was that what you were trying to tell me at the door?” Ignis asked as he looked up from the small wound to look at Prompto’s face. He was working over his bottom lip, and Ignis found himself staring longer than was perhaps, appropriate.

Luckily for him, it seemed that Prompto took it as him staring expectantly and spoke. His voice was soft, but it filled Ignis with all the warmth of spring. “I did. I wanted to watch the clouds. I tried to get it out, but it hurts, and it’s too deep to pull out with my fingers.” As he spoke, he looked down before muttering, “I’m sorry for being a bother.”

With a warm smile, Ignis shook his head and setting down the injured foot. “It’s quite alright. It was my fault for trying to clean up in a hurry. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry that my carelessness caused you pain.” Standing up, he chuckled at Prompto’s confused expression. He wasn’t one to hide what he was feeling. Ignis wondered if he was even able to. “It was in pretty deep. I’ll need to get something to pull it out. Just relax a moment, and I’ll get what I need.”

Confusion gave way to panic and Prompto bolted upright, hiding his foot under himself. His defense came out a stutter, hands open palmed and waving in front of him. “It’s alright; it doesn’t hurt that bad when it’s in there. Please?” Resting a hand on his hip, Ignis shook his head, trying to give Prompto the most reassuring smile he could muster.

“It could get infected if we leave it in there. Besides, it will feel much better when it’s removed.” Without another word, Ignis left to the kitchen. It seemed Prompto had a low tolerance for pain, so he would have to do this as painlessly as he could. Luckily Ignis wasn’t a fan of pain himself, so he knew exactly what to do to help Prompto.

When he came back to the living room, bowl and bandages in hand, he found Prompto curled up on the couch, holding his foot. Poor thing, he thought. It must have hurt more than he was letting on. Setting them down next to the sofa, he noticed Prompto eyeing the bandages with apprehension.

“This method takes much longer, but it’s nearly painless.” As he spoke, he held up the small bowl with a baking soda paste. He continued as he held a hand open for the injured foot, “I”m going to put this over the cut where the glass is and put a bandage over it. We’ll leave it on for awhile. Normally I wait until morning to be safe. When I take it off the glass will either have surfaced or be in the bandage instead,” he explained as he worked, Prompto watching him intently.

After dressing the wound, Ignis settled back to sit on his feet. Prompto was looking over the bandage his foot curiously, running fingers over Ignis' work. As long as he didn’t press, Ignis figured it was alright. He was cute, Ignis thought yet again. How he was curious about the work Ignis had done. For suddenly being stuck in Ignis’ apartment, the blond was taking it well. It seemed to be almost normal for him. Taking a habitual glance at his watch Ignis was suddenly on his feet.

“Is that really the time? You must be starving. I’ll get something started for dinner.” As he turned to move to the kitchen, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, holding him in place. Looking over he saw Prompto smiling impishly up at him, shaking his head.

“You made lots of sandwiches. I just ate those when I got hungry. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Relaxing, Ignis smiled softly. Part of him knew it should be alarm how relaxing it was around Prompto, but in moments like this he couldn’t take the time to care. His hand was warm on his skin, and the feeling seeped down into his bones.

Instead of worrying about what he had failed to get done today, Ignis helped Prompto get situated in his own room. At first, Prompto had made a sound of protest at the idea of being in the room, but once Ignis had him settled into the bed he was smiling and burying himself deeper into the plush bedding.

The next day was just as troublesome for Ignis. While Noctis was busy with his royal duties from nearly sunrise on, there was still much work to be done. Not to mention his own studies that he had let fall to the wayside the day before. Locking himself in his office, Ignis was trying to catch up on reports when he received a text from Gladiolus. It was an invite to go out for drinks after work. It was a tempting offer after the last couple days, but he had a mountain of work. And of course Prompto was still at his apartment.

Typing out a quick reply declining the offer – because of work, of course – he set back to paperwork. If he pushed himself through it, he could get most of it done before he needed to take Noctis home. Anything left he could take home and finish. If he was going to be making Noctis dinner, he might as well make enough to bring home. That way he only had to cook once.

Tired and wishing he could go to bed straight away, Ignis slipped into a dark apartment. That seemed odd. Prompto should have turned the lights on once it had gotten dark. Placing dinner on the counter, Ignis quietly crept through the apartment.

Going through nearly every room in the apartment, Ignis was more than a little worried. There were no signs of a struggle or a break-in, and no signs of Prompto either. Maybe he had left, he reasoned. There had been no mention of how long he would be with him. It was possible that he had gone back to where he had come. The thought made his chest tight, and his stomach flip. Ignis had no right to be that upset over a man he met only the other morning.

Only one room was left; his own bedroom. His last hope of finding Prompto. Opening the door slowly, he let out a sigh of relief. There in his bed was Prompto, curled up on top of the comforter, hugging one of the pillows to his chest.

Watching the blond in the dim light that streamed in from the city lights outside, Ignis relaxed against the door frame. Heat crept up his neck as he thought about how relieved he was to see the other man laying in his bed. This attachment was strange, but he wasn’t yet willing to be rid of it, and that was a fearful thought.

Instead of waking him, Ignis pulled out a couple of extra blankets. One to lay over Prompto and the other for himself as he moved to the living room. Sleep would be a long time coming, but he would be ready when it was time. Though in the end anything he wanted to clean proved to be too noisy and left undone, he fell asleep pouring over his reports.

The sun hadn’t yet risen when he was woken up by a whisper. It felt familiar, grazing against his skin and in his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Prompto leaning over him, blanket wrapped around him still, and smiled. “Are you alright?”

Prompto nodded at the question, moving to sit on the floor and resting his head on the cushions of the couch. “Why are you sleeping out here?”

The question was innocent enough, and Ignis chuckled. Reaching out from under his own blanket he lay a tired hand on blond hair, “You were sleeping in my bed, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Prompto hummed happily at the touch, smiling at Ignis. Rubbing his thumb gently through soft yellow hair, Ignis felt sleep pulling at him again. Even Prompto looked like he was ready to back to sleep, eyes closing and shoulders slumping.

Searching the darkness for his phone, Ignis winced as the light assaulted his eyes. Peeking through slits he groaned, letting his phone drop onto the couch, his alarm would go off shortly. There wasn’t much point in going back to sleep. So instead he sat up, stiff joints protesting the movement, as did the small blond that lost the comforting hand. “You can go back to sleep if you’d like, but I need to get ready for work.”

Prompto gave another soft whine, reaching out for Ignis with his eyes still closed. Brushing his fingers through Prompto’s hair once more, Ignis stood up from the couch and made his way to the shower. At least he could have a proper chance to wake up, even if he hadn’t gotten much sleep.

Prompto was still sleeping on the couch when he left for work that morning.

Noctis was refusing to get out of bed this morning, and Ignis was seriously considering putting ice in the prince’s bed. Ignis had already checked for fever and found him to be well enough. Likely he had been up all night with his games again. His suspicions were proven correct when he saw the mess strewn across the coffee table. He hadn’t even bothered to shut down the system, the light glowing in the dim light.

“Well, that’s enough of that.” Ignis unplugged the system, wrapping up the wires and controllers. He sat it on the kitchen counter and began to make eggs and toast for the still sleeping prince with the hope that the smell would rouse him. The sudden scream told him it had worked.

“Specs, what the hell? I was in a dungeon and couldn’t save. I’ll have to start over now!” whined the prince, sitting at the table.

Unperturbed, Ignis dished out a plate and placed it in front of Noctis. “Yes, well you can concern yourself with that once I’ve seen that it won't get in the way of your duties any longer.”

Noctis had at least enough manners to remember not to talk with food in his mouth, but the look he shot Ignis told him enough.

“This is the third morning in a row that you’ve been late because you’ve been up with your games. You are the prince, Highness; it’s time you stop acting like a child.”

Plate hardly half finished, Noctis stood up from the chair and moving to the bathroom. The walls shook with force as he slammed it shut.

Closing his eyes, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. He cared for Noctis dearly and knew he was perfectly capable of being the man he needed to be. At twenty years old, Ignis was hoping that Noctis would have gotten passed this foolishness of trying to hide from his responsibilities. Obviously, this was just how it was going to be, but that didn’t mean Ignis would accept it.

As he waited for the prince, Ignis found his mind wondering to Prompto. Not an out of place thought lately. He wished he had stayed on the couch longer, running his fingers through blond hair. Ignis even found himself wishing he had slipped into the bed with Prompto, just to feel close to him.

Covering his face, Ignis tried to pretend he couldn't feel the heat that burned at his ears and cheeks. The attraction he felt towards Prompto was stronger than Ignis could rationalize. A smile warm enough to melt away snow in winter, and moonstone eyes that shone with just as much beauty. Sweet freckles that dusted across his nose and cheeks dances down his shoulders, over his chest and abdomen. Ignis shook his head, trying to focus on anything else.

Noctis had proven to be the distraction he asked for, walking into the room hands shoved into his pockets and pointedly not looking at his advisor. Today, of course, would be the day he would be at Noctis’ side all day. With a resigned sigh, Ignis grabbed the system and his things before walking to the door. Behind him, he could hear Noctis muttering curses under his breath. This was going to be a long day.

Before lunch, he had been brought before the king with Noctis about his behavior and how it had been deteriorating the last few days. Noctis had raised his voice and created a larger mess for Ignis to clear up. He could have explained that Noctis had been up all night gaming instead of sleeping, or preparing for meetings. It’s what he should have said.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. His Highness has not been feeling himself lately and has been staying up late, trying to make ends meet. Unfortunately, he hasn’t had a proper nights sleep in some time, and I’m afraid it’s catching up to him. I will make sure he gets proper rest tonight.” It hadn’t been a lie, not really, but it still felt bitter on his tongue. Him being upset with Noctis was one thing, but the king was another matter entirely. Not that it earned him any favours with the prince.

By the time he had reached his own door, system in tow, Ignis felt himself falling to pieces. Noctis had tried to force him to leave the system, reminding him that as the prince Ignis had to do as he was told. The reminder that it was his job to care for and advise the prince as an order of the King and he could not override such a request had gone worse than expected. That outburst had left him standing alone in Noctis’ living room as he slammed the door to his bedroom. Making dinner for the prince, Ignis had left after that, gently pressing his thumb and pointer finger against his eyes. All Ignis wanted, as he opened the door, was to make a simple dinner and go to bed, but there was still so much left to be done since he left tidying the apartment to let Prompto sleep.

Once the door was closed behind him, he felt a fraction better. Just like the first night, there came the patter of bare feet, and he nearly dropped the system as Prompto flung himself into his arms. Wrapping his free arm around Prompto, he buried his face in his hair. Yellow hair soft against his face and smelling like the lavender shampoo he keeps in the bathroom. Squeezing the blond as tight as he dared, Ignis allowed himself to enjoy the scent of Prompto. In every way, he smelled like home.

Once Prompto erupted into a fit of giggles, pushing away from Ignis to look at him finally, he beamed up at the other until the system caught his eye. Tilting his head just a fraction to the left he glanced up at Ignis. “What’s that?” He asked, still smiling.

As Ignis answered, he felt Prompto’s hands around his own, guiding him into the apartment. “It’s a gaming system. It’s a way to entertain oneself.”

In the living room, Prompto looked it over, taking the controllers away from Ignis and turning them over in his hands. Tapping the buttons his eyes shone and he grinned again. “I think I’ve seen these before, but they’re a lot bigger and connected to the screen. I saw a building full of them once.” Looking up, he held up the controller for clarification. “Is it fun?”

Ignis watched Prompto as he spoke and looked over the machine. It seemed strange to think of him being apart of the world before him. Mentioning the arcade left Ignis with questions, but he thought it would be better to ask those later. “It can be,” he answered, “There are many games to choose from so there’s something for almost everyone.” Ignis moved to tuck away the system by the couch when he noticed the blankets were neatly folded at one end. Turning his head, he smiled and nodded to the blankets. “Thank you.”

Prompto giggled and nodded. “Of course! I need to take care of you remember?”

Ignis raised a brow at that, standing at his full height, hand on his hips. He supposed someone helping with the housework would fall under bringing sunshine into one's life, but it was still strange having help. Smiling again, he stepped past Prompto, laying a hand on his shoulder in thanks. If Prompto thought the hand lingered longer than appropriate, he didn’t say anything. Instead of wondering, Ignis walked to the back of the apartment to finish the laundry, that was currently folded and hung over the machines.

Turning around, Ignis found Prompto standing behind him, giggling again. Instead of letting Ignis wonder the apartment he listed everything he had done. The only thing that was left for Ignis was to actually put away the laundry and go over the reports that Prompto had organized by date.

Relief flooded Ignis, and he couldn’t resist pulling Prompto to him again, holding him tightly against his chest. Prompto squeaked at the sudden movement but gave a happy hum as he sunk into the touch. They stood together in the hall of Ignis apartment for a long and quiet moment before Ignis gave a small squeeze and relaxed his grip. Prompto loosened his grip but didn’t seem ready to let go yet.

“Thank you, Prompto. Coming home able to relax is what I needed tonight.” Leaning his forehead against the top of Prompto’s head he gave a soft hum. “Thank you, for taking care of me.”

Prompto made a small delighted sound at the praise, pulling back only a fraction. Looking up at Ignis with pink cheeks and smiling, Prompto leaned up and pressed his lips against Ignis’. His lips were soft and warm, better than Ignis had imagined as he returned the chaste kiss.

Prompto tilted his head, and Ignis grabbed onto his hips to keep himself balanced as the kiss deepened. Fingers tangled in his hair and Ignis felt himself melting against the other. As quickly as it started, Ignis pulled away, red-faced and sputtering apologies to the blond. Even though he knew Prompto had initiated the kiss, it still felt inappropriate to reciprocate it. No matter the reason for the summon, it felt like he was taking advantage him Prompto being stuck here with him.

Untangling himself from the other, he excused himself to do what was left for the apartment. It was better to keep himself occupied. Anything but to think of those lips. How perfect Prompto felt against him, soft lips against his own. Anything to distract him from how badly he wanted to do it again. It felt like a need crawling under his skin. The need to reach out and touch Prompto. Ran his fingers through soft hair; down freckled skin.

The feeling kept with him through the night, and Ignis found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Sleep came in the early morning, dreamless and restless. But it was better than nothing, he thought as he pulled himself out of bed.

The morning was quiet. Prompto smiled and spoke a little, but Ignis felt like the interaction was forced. Ignis feared Prompt was upset that he had kissed him last night, and couldn’t blame him. He would give Prompto a proper apology tonight, and they could talk about boundaries.

The evening couldn’t come soon enough. Noctis was refusing to talk to him at all, even though he had made his favourite breakfast. When entering a conference room he had shouldered past Ignis, nearly knocking the reports out of his grip. At least after yesterday, he had managed to behave better in front of their guests. It was a start until it wasn’t.

As soon as the first meeting was over, Noctis was gone. As the staff went into a panic, Ignis was forced to step in for him in the rest of the meetings, taking notes for him to review later, that he knew would end up in the trash. Between each meeting, he heard the panicked whispers grow worse as the day went on.

Once the meetings were over, Ignis quietly slipped away to his car, leaving the Citadel behind him. As tempted as Ignis was just to go home, he knew this wasn’t something he could leave alone. So he drove in silence into the city to the only place he knew the prince would hide.

In the back of the arcade, Ignis found him. Smashing buttons and lost in the screen in front of him. Unplugging it wouldn’t work this time, so he waited. Standing behind the prince, arms folded across his chest. It wasn’t long until the game over screen blinked across the screen. Bright red words flashing on a black screen.

Noctis’ shoulders tensed as he caught Ignis' reflection and Noctis tried to brush past Ignis, but he wouldn’t have it. Grabbing the prince’s shoulder, he led him to the car and drove away. Not a sound between them until Ignis shut the door behind him.

Spinning on his heels, Noctis glared at Ignis, hands balled into fists. “What’s your problem? Why can’t you leave me alone?” He growled out the question taking a step closer to Ignis.

Taking a moment to take a few calming breaths, Ignis tried to compose himself for the impending fight. “My problem, Your Highness, is your behaviour. I had to spend my day sitting in for you in meetings while you were off playing at the arcade. The entire staff is still in a panic trying to find you. The very least you could have done was tell someone where you were going.”

Noctis stared a moment longer before he threw himself on the couch, digging out a handheld, evidently under the impression this conversation was over.

Instead, Ignis strode across the apartment, pulling the handheld away from the prince, and snapped it closed. Stowing the device away in his breast pocket, he turned to start dinner. “It still stands. You can have your games when you’ve proven they won't get in the way of your duties.” With his back turned he missed Noctis move from the couch until he was standing in front of Ignis, hand outstretched for his game.

“I don’t care what you or dad say. It’s no one's business but mine what I do in my free time. I’m not out causing a scandal so leave me alone.”

Ignis huffed, walking around Noctis trying to get dinner prepared. “You are correct, it shouldn’t be anyone's business what you do in your free time, but the fact of the matter is, you’re making it that way. You’re late to meetings, being disrespectful, and today you’ve turned up missing. Do you know what that looked like when you couldn’t be bothered to show up?” As much as he tried to stay calm, he couldn’t keep himself from yelling.

“If you’re so bothered doing your job, why don’t you just quit then? Then I can get an advisor that’s actually worth a damn.”

Noctis left the room again, leaving Ignis to stand alone in the living room, mouth hanging open. They may have had their disagreements, but Noctis had never told him that he wanted him to be gone. Squaring his shoulders, he left the apartment foregoing dinner with a text to Gladiolus that Noctis was home safe in his apartment. A call came almost immediately after, but he silenced his phone and mindlessly made his way home.

Numbly walking in the door, Ignis dropped his briefcase and kicked off his shoes, shoving them to the side. He knew he should find Prompto, talk to him about last night, set some boundaries as he had planned. Right now, Ignis couldn’t stand more talking, hear anyone else tell him he wasn’t who he needed to be. Even if he tried to rationalize that Noctis was just upset, it didn’t change the twist he felt in his chest.

In the living room, Prompto was laying on the couch, reading. When he noticed Ignis, Prompto curled up on himself. Ignis mentally kicked himself, turning away from the blond. Prompto deserved an apology, but Ignis didn’t have the heart to make someone else upset with him.

Looking through his kitchen, Ignis tried to think of a simple dinner so he could just go to bed. Wondering if he could get away with a salad, Ignis missed Prompto shuffle into the kitchen, watching him with arms wrapped around his middle. Missed him get closer until he felt arms cautiously wrap around his waist.

The sudden feeling nearly made him drop the vegetables in his hands. Warmth spread from those arms and Ignis felt himself melting into the touch. Dropping the produce onto the counter Ignis turned in the arms around him, clinging onto Prompto. Wrapping his arms around thin shoulders, Ignis let in the warmth that seeped through the undershirt Prompto was wearing and into him. Prompto was pressed flush against him, face against the hollow of Ignis’ throat, and Ignis felt himself needing more. Selfishly, Ignis buried his face in soft yellow hair again. He could feel himself relaxing against Prompto and clung to his salvation, allowing himself to run his fingers through the strands on the back of Prompto’s head.

Taking a deep breath, Ignis felt the arms around his waist grow tight, fingers tangling with the hem of his shirt. He wanted to believe – at least for a moment – that everything would be alright. He was enough. Ignis was strong enough to shoulder his responsibilities. It would be fine. As long as Prompto held onto him, everything would be alright. It was this thought that gave him the bravery to lean forward and press his lips to the dip of Prompto’s temple.

Prompto gave a small start, and Ignis immediately pulled away. Instead of seeming to be upset, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ shirt, tugging him down to crush their lips together. It was sloppier than the kiss they had shared the night before, but it was warmer, needier, and Ignis found himself unable to tear himself away. Instead, he let the fingers in Prompto’s hair hold on to him as he felt Prompto run his hands up his spine. Shuddering at the contact, he let out a sigh into the other’s mouth.

As Prompto pressed his chest firmly against Ignis’, he let his hands trail down Prompto’s side. The warmth seeped into his palms. Hot fingers slipped under Ignis’ shirt, and it was the first day of summer under his skin. Moaning quietly, he ran his hand under Prompto’s shirt, reveling in his warmth of his skin.

Breaking the kiss, Prompto let his lips tease along Ignis’ jaw and down his throat, leaving the occasional nip. Under Prompto’s touch, Ignis was struggling to keep his mind from being completely overrun by sensation. Hands were roaming again, fingers dancing along Prompto’s stomach, around and up his back. Ignis was desperate to touch every inch of Prompto, and he was intent on the same, hands trailing farther down Ignis' torso.

A firm pressure against Ignis’ growing erection was enough to snap him back to reality. Gasping out at the touch and the shock, he managed to pull himself away from Prompto. Holding the blond at arm's length, Ignis tried to catch his breath. Everything was happening too much and too fast.

Prompto whimpering softly brought Ignis back to the moment, looking down to the other. Moonstones gleamed with tears. Panic bubbled in his chest, and Ignis brought both hands to cup Prompto’s face.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” He tried to sooth Prompto, but there was another soft whimper as tears began to fall.

“What am I doing wrong?” Prompto’s voice was hardly a whisper, cracking under the tears. Looking up to Ignis, he looked lost and hurt. Unsure what to do, Ignis wrapped him in his arms again.

“I’m sorry, Prompto. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Prompto sagged against Ignis, one hand gripping his shirt weakly. “I’m supposed to make you feel better, but you push me away. I don’t understand.” The hand not holding onto Ignis drew lazy patterns on his arm. Ignis felt his chest grow tight. He really was terrible with people.

“You don’t need to do something like that to make me feel better, Prompto. Just being near you helps me immensely. Please, don’t let yourself think you need to push yourself for my sake.” Feeling Prompto tug gently at his shirt, Ignis did the best he could to look down at him.

“It’s how the summon works. It’s like an area spell?” Prompto cleared his throat as he continued, “Being around me should make you feel... happier. The closer you are the better. Pushing me away feels like... I’m not enough. Not strong enough.” The words resonated with Ignis and he squeezed Prompto a little tighter.

“You’re enough, Prompto. I promise. You’re enough. Just being you is enough, you don’t have to be anything else, alright?” Prompto nodded shyly, but from the look on his face Ignis suspected he was still unsure.

They were quiet for a moment before Prompto dared to whisper a request. “Can we sleep together tonight?”

Ignis’ eyes went wide at the question, confusion growing at Prompto blushed and pulled away, arms up in defense.

“Not like that. I mean, I want to share a bed with you. It’s lonely, sleeping alone.”

Taking in Prompto’s red-rimmed eyes, blush still darkening his cheeks, Ignis smiled fondly and gave a nod. “Of course, we can do whatever you’d like, Prompto.” Gently guiding the blond to his room – their room now, he supposed – he grabbed him a change of clothes and then his own.

Prompto waited at the edge of the bed while Ignis settled in. He laid down on his back. Head cradled by the pillow, Ignis smiled at Prompto, raising an arm in invitation.

With a giggle of delight, Prompto pounced into bed, crawling under the covers and laying himself against Ignis’ side. Head on Ignis’ chest Prompto nuzzled against it as he got comfortable an arm draped across his middle.

Ignis wrapped his arm around Prompto, holding him securely against him. This comfort was something he could get used to, he thought as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can turn down the cuteness that is Prompto, right?


	4. Don't Tickle Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting an unexpected day off. They use it to keep themselves up to speed. And Ignis learns the dangers of tickling fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probably looks really weird compared to the other chapters! Besin (I have no idea how to link with a name sorry guys) has been a HUGE help and is editing and teaching me grammar that I've never managed to learn. So we're going to go forward with that. I'll go back and redo the other chapters as I ca. Let me know if this is an easier read guys! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

The sound of Ignis' phone ringing cut through his sleep. Jolting awake at the sound he blindly searched for his phone, finding it mostly under his hip. There was no time to ponder how strange that was. Bringing it to his ear, he wasn’t given a chance to speak before Noctis’ panicked voice filled his head.

“What’s going on? Are you alright? Where are you? Did something happen? You haven’t been picking up my calls or texts. Do we need to come get you?” The string of questions went on, and Ignis turned to his alarm to see the time, only it wasn’t on. Checking the time he groaned, he wasn’t one to sleep past eight in the morning, so it being nearly eleven was definitely strange. He could understand why Noctis was distressed.

“I’m sorry, Highness. There must have been a power surge last night. My alarm has been shut off. Allow me to change, and I will be with you shortly, please make sure you’re ready when I get there.” There was a scoff on the other end. Ignis hardly thought this was a laughing matter, but Noctis was at least kind enough to explain himself.

“I’m already on my way there. When you didn’t pick up, I called Gladio. Don’t worry about me. I’ll stay late and make dad have dinner with me or something.” There was a pause, and then Noctis spoke again, nearly a whisper, “Hey, I’m really sorry. For, well for everything.”

Humming quietly, Ignis smiled to himself. He knew how Noctis struggled with his feelings. Those were words he would take to heart. “You are forgiven, Noct. Now, I left my notes from yesterday with the staff. You’ll need the ones from the meeting with Alexander and the culture committee. They want to shift the focus of the winter celebrations away from Shiva because of her mythos with Ifirit. You’ll need all the help you can get with them.” 

With a despaired groan and thanks, Noctis hung up the phone, leaving Ignis alone with his thoughts. Well, maybe not alone. Still pressed against his side, Prompto was looking at him with a sleepy smile.

“Morning,” he said with a yawn, burying his face into Ignis’ chest.

Smiling, Ignis gave the blond a small squeeze as he looked over at his alarm again. Even if there had been a power surge, it should have turned back on telling wrong time, unless the power surge had fried it.

“It’s rather strange that my alarm clock turned off. I apparently missed calls from His Highness. I’ve never been a deep sleeper.” His musing was answered with an impish giggle. Raising a brow, he tilted his head to look properly down at Prompto. He didn't have to ask, Prompto was rather forthcoming.

“I thought you could use some more rest, so I shut it off! Trying to keep your phone quiet was hard though, I’m not used to that kind.”

Looking again at his phone, Ignis noticed there were many missed calls from Noctis, and Gladiolus as well. There were also many text messages from them.

Mostly a panicked prince threatening to send in the Glaive to find him, but Gladiolus had reported in that he would fill in for Ignis and to just take the day off. He must have assumed Ignis was sick, he thought. That seemed simple enough now that that was settled. “Prompto?”

Leaning on his arm, he tilted his head in silent confusion.

“It would appear that I have the day off. It’s strange though. I don’t think I’ve ever slept in so late before. I even went to bed early.” The giggle that followed was concerning. For the alarm alone he knew he should be upset if it had been anyone else he would have likely been. Instead, he was more put off by the fact that was the time he had missed to spend with the man still pressed against him.

That was another thing he should have been concerned about, but Prompto had said it was the magic. As long as he kept himself in check, he supposed it was alright. It seemed to make Prompto happy at least.

Prompto’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “You looked tired last night. I thought the extra sleep would do you good.” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow at that. Sitting up himself, leaning back on his elbows, he watched Prompto’s face. “So you kept me asleep? Is that something you’re able to do?”

With a mock-innocent expression, Prompto looked away, giving him a less than innocent smirk, but said nothing.

Ignis should have been concerned over that, and he was, at least a little. That was not something that could become a habit. Perhaps it was time to learn more about what it meant to be a fairy. However, the setting was hardly ideal for such a conversation. “Well, seeing as my schedule has opened up, would you care to spend it with me? We could do some shopping and get you some proper clothes. Snapping your fingers and creating an illusion is hardly good for being out in public.”

Prompto nearly launched himself from the bed before Ignis could finish speaking. He did, however, huff at the mention of snapping fingers. Prompto was quickly digging through the closet to get them a change of clothes.

It was enough for Ignis to smile as he pulled himself out of bed. Maybe he didn’t want to admit it, but he was excited to spend the day out with Prompto as well.

Their morning routine went by in a blur, foregoing breakfast to enjoy a light one in a nearby cafe.

Sun hanging high, the city was pleasantly warm. Being the middle of the week, the streets weren’t terribly crowded, leaving them room to breathe as they walked down the sidewalk. Ignis had given Prompto the choice of looking for clothes first or breakfast, and the blond had excitedly chosen shopping. Ignis had the suspicion this was all rather new for him, but Prompto’s enthusiasm was infectious, and he was excited to let the other man try on and find clothes to his heart’s content. The first shop was a small tailor that Ignis swore by. Sure, working for the king gave him access to their tailor, but this small business was one of his favorite places.

“Why don’t we start here? Every man needs a good suit and,” he nodded as a young woman came from behind a curtain.

Her hair was dark and flowed around her shoulders in thick unruly waves. Warm dark chocolate eyes took them in, and she smiled a friendly smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. “Hello! It’s good to see you again, Mr. Scentia. With a friend no less!”

Her knowing smile had Ignis feeling the tips of his ears heat up. Clearing his throat, he nodded to Prompto. “Yes, well that’s actually why I’m here Miss Erwind. Prompto has recently come into my care, and I thought it was appropriate to have a suit made for him.”

With a gleeful hum, Miss Erwind grabbed Prompto’s hand, pulling him deeper into the shop. “Wonderful! Now first, let’s start with the colour shall we?” Holding up a book of fabric she compared a few pages to his chest. Many pages she flipped through quickly; others she gave a thoughtful hum. “With your hair and skin, I think we’ll play it safe and go with a soft grey. It’s the first suit after all.” Without another word, she snapped the book closed and disappeared again behind the curtain, leaving the men alone. 

Prompto smiled, rocking on his heels as he looked around the little shop, eyes seeming to catch on all the colours of the store. Once they landed on Ignis, he grinned wider. “She’s really nice. She’s a good human too!”

Ignis couldn’t resist the small chuckle that bubbled in his chest. Nodding his agreement he glanced at the curtain before he spoke softly. “She truly is. I wish more people would see that.” At Prompto’s confused look, Ignis shook his head, but continued, “She’d from Galahad. Came when she was little with her family. A lot of people did back then. Many people think less of them and think they don’t belong here for one reason or another.” Ignis saw Prompto frown from the corner of his eye and gave a reassuring smile. Before the conversation could continue, she was back again, holding up a grey suit with a burgundy shirt.

Holding it up to Prompto she gave a nod before she went to work collecting his measurements. She worked quickly, comparing it to the suit she had brought out. “Alright, I have what I need to get started. Shall I have it sent to your apartment?”

With a nod, Ignis handed her his card without concern for the price. He knew her rates better than anyone in the city. “That would be preferred. Thank you, Miss Erwind.” Ushering Prompto to him, Ignis smiled again when the tailor returned with his card. “And thank you, for always taking such good care of me.” 

With a final farewell, the two left the shop to continue their adventure. The streets were lined with various stores, and Prompto was fascinated by every one of them. As much as Ignis would have liked to take him into every store, even his credit card had a limit.

In the end, Prompto had selected a shop that Ignis didn’t think he would have ever set foot in. T-shirts from various bands lined the walls, and popular characters popped out from every shelf. It was only fair to let Prompto have his own style, even if it left Ignis with questions.

Among the licensed shirts there were coloured tanks and tees of almost every colour Ignis had ever seen, Prompto was immediately drawn to them, reaching for a red one. Thumbing through them, he turned to Ignis, “I don’t know my size.”

Ignis laughed out loud at the admittance but stepped forward to look at the selection. “Well, in my experience it can vary depending on brand or store, so why don’t we try on a couple of different sizes and see what works for you?” Grabbing two tank tops, he ushered Prompto into the changing room while he looked around nearby. They had pants that were wrapped in chains or fabric bands; bondage pants explained the tag. There were women’s corsets hanging freely, and Ignis turned his gaze away. He wasn’t sure he would ever understand this fashion.

As he thumbed through some of the shirts, Prompto came bouncing out in one of the tops. It was form fitting, but not tight. Checking it over, he made a note of the size before sending him back to change. One mystery solved.

Three tank tops a sleeveless leather jacket, and what Ignis thought was an obnoxious amount of patches later, they were stepping out of the store, until he heard Prompto squeal in delight. In his hands, as he ran over to Ignis, was a pair of faded cureol print jeans. They were possibly the most outlandish things Ignis had ever seen in his life. He at least made sure they were the right size before he brought them up to the register.

Looking into the bags, Prompto was humming a tune that Ignis knew he knew from somewhere. A memory of a memory buried in his mind. Looking through his clothes, Prompto gave Ignis a curious look. “One pair of pants isn't enough is it?”

Smiling a small smile, Ignis nodded as he guided him into another shop, one that was less intended for a specific style. Clothes lined the walls and racks around the department store of nearly every type. A much more extensive selection he thought. “That’s alright, there’s plenty here, and a better selection as well.” 

Prompto took off to a rack of jeans, leaving Ignis with the bags.

Laughing, he followed behind him after giving the bags to the cashier to avoid an unwanted hassle.

This time it was a little easier to find his size after they had just gotten his suit measured. He picked a nearly black pair of dark wash and a couple of lighter ones, satisfactory for Ignis.

Ignis helped him pick out a couple of nice shirts, for when he worked up the courage to tell Noctis and the others what he had done. After buying another pair of dress slacks, Ignis called it a day. After a quick trip down an aisle for socks and underwear, they made their way up to the registers and out the door.

Each with bags in tow, Ignis found Prompto still had plenty of energy to spare, bouncing around on his heels at everything they saw. Likely from being locked up in the apartment for the last half a week. Ignis supposed he would go crazy as well, not that he’s ever had the chance to know.

The cafe was another one of Ignis’ favourites. It was a slow time, so most of the tables were empty, his favorite table in the back and against the window was thankfully one of them. Setting down Prompto’s new clothes, he ushered the blond to the counter, ordering a black coffee and a chicken salad sandwich for himself.

Prompto, however, was struggling to make up his mind. “Um, I’ll just copy Ignis. Yeah, that should be fine.”

Chuckling, Ignis shook his head and raised his hand behind Prompto. “It’s rare for someone to enjoy black coffee and mine tends to be stronger than most. I won't stop you, but I have to warn you it’s a rather bitter taste without milk and sugar.”

Lips forming a silent ‘O,’ Prompto went back to the menu.

The barista came to their rescue. “Why not try the Moogle Berry Frappy? It’s very popular and very sweet.” Glancing at Ignis sheepishly she continued, “Ignis would probably hate it, but really if you like sweet things that’s a good sign.”

She giggled quietly at his frown, but Ignis would hardly say she was wrong. So the order was placed.

Sitting down, waiting for their breakfast, Prompto started digging through his bags again, excitedly going on about what they bought.

Ignis was fighting the urge to check his phone. It was rare to get time off, and he wanted to enjoy it properly. His fingers still itched to check his mail, and see what needed to be done. “Prompto, would you care to explain to me more about what it means to be a fairy?” His voice was quiet, not quite a whisper. They were near the back of the lobby, and there were few others in the shop, but he thought it best to be cautious.

Prompto beamed up at Ignis and nodded. In his excitement, he was still able to keep his voice down.Ignis was grateful he didn't have to explain.

“Well, being a fairy is mostly finding out what you want to do with yourself. But for me, it’s waiting to be summoned.” Ignis raised a brow, but Prompto cut him off. “I wasn’t like, stuck in the book, but like the others, we’re a part of it we can feel it I guess. So we still live our lives, but you never know when, poof, you belong to someone for awhile.” Ignis was unsure he liked this arrangement.

“I’ve gathered that you’ve been summoned before. How long does the spell last?” It seemed a simple enough question. One Ignis should have asked days ago.

Instead of answering right away, Prompto ran his fingers over the green stones around his neck. He touched them, affectionately. “Not all the spells are the same, but for me...” He held up the stone just enough to get Ignis’ attention. “As long as these are mine, I’m yours.” 

Ignis nodded. He thought he understood. “As long as you wear the necklace you stay?” 

Giggling, the blond shook his head, dropping the stones when their food and coffee came. They both gave their thanks, taking a sip of their respective drinks.

Ignis nearly spit out the drink.Prompto, however, wasn’t able to refrain. Quickly grabbing up a napkin, Ignis cleaned the table and leaned over to clear Prompto’s face. “It seems she switched our drink orders.” Switching the cups, Ignis pulled up the lid on his, relieved to see the dark liquid instead of liquid sugar.

Prompto was still making a face, looking at his cup with apprehension.

Ignis was unable to hold back a small chuckle.

“She played a trick on us, didn’t she?” He didn’t sound angry. If anything, he was amused, if not for the bitter look on his face. Slowly, Prompto brought the drink to his lips taking a tentative sip. Eyes wide, he took a full drink, humming happily.

They sat in silence, enjoying breakfast before it seemed Prompto remembered what they were talking about. “Right, right. I don’t have to be wearing it, see,” as he spoke, Prompto pulled off the stones and sitting them on the table in front of him. Nothing had changed. “They belong to me still, so I’m still here. When you’re done with me, you just tell me to give them back. Then I go back home.”

Ignis looked the peridot over, afraid to touch it. “Is that what I should do, then?” he asked, not sure if Prompto even wanted to be here still.

In response, Prompto grabbed up the stones and held them to his chest.

That answered his question well enough. Instead of pressing, he had other questions he wanted to know. “So the book, there were other spells and summons. Are you able to summon more than one?”

A small nod as Prompto chewed his sandwich, a bit of the dressing smearing on his cheek.

Ignis hid his smile behind his coffee before tapping his own cheek.

Seeming to understand, Prompto attempted to lick it off his cheek.

Ignis couldn’t stop the laugh that followed, even as he reached out and grabbed a napkin to wipe off what Prompto couldn’t reach. They continued enjoying their meal in silence until Ignis thought of another question. “In art and stories, fairies always have wings. Was that a misconception?” 

Smiling around his drink, Prompto giggled. Giving a dramatic look around them, he leaned in closer and whispered, “It isn’t so much a matter of having them or not. It’s more if we use them or not.” With that he went back to his meal, finishing the last bite, that seemed to be all the answer he was willing to give.

Thinking of more questions, Ignis noticed that Prompto was watching something. Or someone he discovered as he followed his line of sight. A little girl with dark, thick curly hair was holding who Ignis assumed, was her father’s hand as they waited for their order. She was bouncing on her heels and begging for a muffin.

“We don’t have extra money for a muffin. We’ll be eating shortly.”

The girl pulled a face, but was otherwise silent, admitting defeat. While she was obediently silent, she still stared at a chocolate chip muffin.

Beside him, Prompto giggled. The father was watching the barista as she worked, back to them. When Ignis looked again, there was a muffin on the counter, chocolate chip. Raising a brow, he turned to Prompto, who only held a finger to his lips before pointing back to the father and daughter.

Handing over the coffee, the girl at the counter bagged the muffin and handed it over.

“I didn’t order a muffin,” he said as he stopped himself from reaching for the bag.

The woman shrugged and offered it again. “It’s out of the case so you can have it anyway.”

The little girl squealed with delight as her father handed her the bag, thanking the woman for her kindness. Once they left Prompto leaned against the back of his chair, giggling softly.

“You’re rather happy after that exchange.”

Giggling again, Prompto looked at Ignis and nodded. “It’s only fair that if he got a treat that she got one too, don’t you think?”

Ignis nodded. He thought the same, but still. “Prompto? Did you happen to move that muffin?”

Giggling again, Prompto just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s only fair.”

Sighing, Ignis shook his head with a smile. Standing up, they gathered their things. On their way out of the cafe, Ignis couldn’t help but noticed that the counter of cream, sugar and other ends had been rearranged from when they entered. Turning to Prompto, he was graced with another giggle. Maybe coffee had been a poor choice.

The duo spent the rest of the day walking through a nearby park. Prompto had greeted every animal they had seen, even the insects, albeit those were from a distance. They had settled into comfortable conversation.

Prompto was never more than a step away from Ignis, turning to grab his hand and pull him off the trail to meet ‘friends,’ even if he often scared them away.

Being so close to Prompto for so long, Ignis longed to intertwine their fingers. Heat crept into his cheeks, and he tried to push the thoughts away. He needed to keep himself in check. Still, as long as Prompto was smiling, Ignis would persevere.

Once the sun had begun to set Ignis had ushered them home. As soon as they stepped in the door, Prompto was off with the bags, excited to put away his new clothes. Ignis made his way to the kitchen, after a long day out a good meal was certainly called for. Curry sounded good.

“Ignis! This is so good! It’s so hot. I think my tongue is going to fall off.” Ignis laughed as Prompto stuck out his tongue, trying to prove that it was, in fact, going to fall off. Once the dishes were cleared they made their way to the living room, Prompto flopping gracelessly on to the couch.

Ignis found his eyes roaming over Prompto’s back thinking about what he had said earlier. “What did you mean it was a matter of using your wings?”

Rolling over, Prompto smiled. Getting up slowly, he put his hands on his hips. “Wanna see ‘em? They’re pretty cool.”

Ignis gave a nod in reply, watching as Prompto moved to stand in the middle of the room.

Holding his hands together in front of him there was a silence before the sound of a single wing beat filled the room. On his back outstretched to be easily seen were long silver wings.

No, not silver, Ignis thought, but moonstone.

Each gleaming feather caught the light, casting soft purple and blue hues against themselves. Prompto spun on his toes to give a better view. The feathers ruffled at the movement their colours shifting hues as stained glass windows in a changing light.

Ignis had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

In awe of the sight, Ignis nearly missed Prompto trip on his own feet. In an instant, the wings were gone, and Prompto was stumbling on his feet, trying to keep his footing.

Stepping forward, Ignis grabbed him, hands clutching his sides.

Prompto let out a high pitched whine, trying to wiggle away from Ignis.

Confused, Ignis tried to adjust his grip to get Prompto on his feet.

There was a squeal, and Prompto nearly fell trying to get away. “Stop, I’m ticklish!”

“Oh?” With his own grin, Ignis held on to Prompto tighter, fingers gently pressing into the skin.

Laughing, Prompto tried to get away as Ignis tickled him, whining that it wasn’t fair. Laughing along with the blond, he jumped when the lights suddenly popped and turned off.

They both stood still a moment before Prompto turned to Ignis with a huff. “I told you to stop!”

Laughing again, Ignis let Prompto sit back on the couch. “Tickling fairies burns out bulbs. That’s an interesting fact, isn’t it?” Chuckling to himself, Ignis busied himself with changing the bulb, frowning when it wouldn’t turn back on. Giving a confused hum, Ignis checked the rest of the lights and the breaker. “Hm, tickling a fairy burns out the breaker. That’s very interesting.” He grabbed a couple of candles and brought them to the living room where Prompto was curled up on the couch. Prompto looked up to Ignis and buried his face in his knees.

“I’m sorry.” 

Setting the candles down on the coffee table, Ignis chuckled again. “It’s quite alright. If there’s anyone to blame I believe it should be me for tickling you, yes? Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a night by candlelight. I sent a message to the manager of the building, and it should be fixed sometime tomorrow, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Sitting on the couch, he watched as Prompto slowly uncurled himself.

Watching the fire as it danced on the wicks, Prompto extended his hand to it. Ignis gasped out when the fire flared up and spread to three sources of light upon his hand. They spun in lazy circles around each other and bounced on top of each other.

“More fairy magic?” Ignis asked and was surprised with Prompto shook his head.

Turning to look at Ignis he smiled warmly. “Anyone can do this. Wanna try?” He held his hand out.

Ignis took a deep breath before doing the same. He had no reason to fear; Prompto wouldn’t do something to hurt him.

“You just have to feel the fire. Not the heat, but the fire. Feel how it moves and you can will it to do what you want it to.” Carefully Prompto laid his hand over Ignis’. One of the flames bouncing onto Ignis’ palm. 

Wincing, Ignis prepared to move his hand away, but the pain never came. Watching the flame in his hand, burning on nothing but air, he tried to do just what Prompto had said. It sounded like using the crystal, feeling the power that was in the flame, and he felt it. It was warm, and it felt like it was dancing over his palm. He could do this. Ignis willed the small flame to roll around his palm and half up his arm before it came to rest on his fingertips. Smiling, he let it bounce from one hand to another before he rolled it back to the candle from whence it came.

Prompto clapped, “That was wonderful!” 

Blushing, Ignis rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you for your assistance, as well. I’m sure I couldn’t have done that without you.” 

This time Prompto laughed and shook his head before letting out a yawn. “I didn't do anything but tell you what to do. Fire is connected to you. You must be really good at magic.”

Before he had a chance to think about what that could mean, Prompto was leaning against him, burying his face in Ignis’ chest. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Ignis leaned back against the couch, trying to make them both more comfortable. Heat spread through his skin at the touch and Ignis hummed in appreciation. During soft moments like this it seemed Prompto’s magic was stronger, relaxing Ignis nearly to sleep.

Magic. That’s right, Ignis reminded himself. This is all artificial.


	5. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ignis to ask the king for help... Or not  
> Sometimes the prince as a better answer, acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regis means well, really.

As the days went on, Ignis was finding it harder to go to work. A fact that didn’t settle well with him. His duty had always come first, been the structure that his life was based around.

Now, warm moonstone eyes teared up at the door to his apartment, begging him to stay, just a little longer. This had been going on regularly since they had gone on their first adventure into the city together. Prompto would beg him to stay, and he would promise to rush home as soon as he could. This time he had an extra promise to give.

“Shopping needs to be done tonight so that I can make dinner.” Prompto’s lip quivered, and Ignis smiled softly. He knew how to pull at Ignis’ heartstrings. He hated the idea of leaving him alone, but Ignis had to stay strong. There were things that needed to be done.

Pulling Prompto to him, Ignis held the blond against his chest as he spoke, “I’ll hurry home tonight, then we can go together. Does that sound fair?”

At the offer, Prompto jumped with delight, nearly colliding with Ignis’ jaw. Clapping his hands together and holding them to his chest, “Do you mean it?”

Nodding, Ignis chuckled, “Of course, Prompto. You can help me pick out what to make for dinner.”

With an excited nod, and a promise to find the best recipe ever, Prompto scampered off to the kitchen.

Ignis could hear him prodding at one of the cupboards as he stepped out of the apartment. “It seems he’s found the cookbooks,” said Ignis as he smiled and made his way down the hall. Today was an important day. Today he would talk to King Regis about Prompto and what Ignis had done. He had to admit he was more than a little nervous.

Ignis should have kept the this to himself.

“You summoned a fairy?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“From a book, you bought at a thrift shop a week or so ago?”

“Correct.”

“One with feathered wings that shine like… What was it now?”

“Moonstone, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, and if I recall you missed a day around that time. Gladiolus had brought in Noctis, and he stayed the night in the Citadel to give you time to rest.”

Ignis frowned. He wasn’t sure how that was relevant.“That is correct. My alarm had been turned off, and my phone shoved under myself.”

The King and his Shield gave each other a quick and knowing look. A soft smile and Regis leaned forward on his throne. As he spoke, his voice was soft, concerned.

“And do you think you gave yourself enough time to rest, Ignis?”

Ignis positively bristled at the insinuation. While he tried to keep his tone proper, his frustrations were poorly veiled. “With all due respect, Your Highness, do you honestly think I would present something of this...” he gestured vaguely with his hands, unsure how to explain the situation simply, “... nature if I was not fully certain myself?”

For their part, at least the King and Shield kept their surprise to a minimum. With another silent exchange, one that made Ignis’ blood boil, Regis gave his final verdict.

“Ignis, while I greatly appreciate everything you have done for Noctis, and the crown, I think you may be pushing yourself too hard. Please take the rest of the day off and rest. Allow yourself a few days of respite, and I will be happy to see you then if you still feel that there is a fairy in your presence.”

Schooling his face, Ignis gave a bow and made his way out of the throne room. With people down every hall, Ignis had to keep his composure until he was sitting in his car. Once the door was shut, he collapsed against the steering wheel, letting out a frustrated groan. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. A healthy level of skepticism was one thing, but to send him away like he’d lost his mind? For as long as he had worked for the crown, he thought he should expect to be treated better than that.

Taking a deep breath, Ignis straightened himself in his seat. He could worry about explaining things to the King later. For now, he may as well take advantage of getting extra time off. With that thought and a smile, Ignis was off to his apartment. He had made plans after all.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, Ignis crept silently into his apartment. There was a sound of humming and, as he came closer, he recognized it to be the tune Prompto would always hum, leaving Ignis to try and recall why he knew it. Only this time he heard a snippet of words as Prompto hummed.

“I want to ride my chocobo all day!”

So that was the song. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdness of the lyrics. It was still rather fitting for the blond. Making his way deeper into the apartment, he found Prompto sitting at the kitchen table, all of his cookbooks strewn across the polished wood.

Curled over the pages, Prompto idly flipped through them. Some of the books were open, but most of them laid closed. It was the first time Ignis noticed just how many cookbooks he had. Maybe it was time to downsize.

Leaning against the door frame a few moments longer, Ignis let himself indulge in the sight before him. Prompto seemed content to pour over the books to find the perfect recipe. It made something in Ignis’ chest swell. Shaking his head, Ignis took a deep breath. It was nothing but the by-product of Prompto’s magic. He couldn’t let himself get carried away. With a gentle knock on the door frame, Ignis smiled. “Hello, again.”

Jumping at the sound, Prompto fell out of the chair with a yelp of surprise.

Ignis rushed over as Prompto lay sprawled out on the tile. “Prompto, are you alright?”

Looking up, Prompto blushed, pink cheeks making freckles stand out even more.

There was a strong urge to trace along the patterns they made, but Ignis swallowed it down as he helped the blond sit up.

Once up, Prompto winced as he stretched out his limbs before he turned to give Ignis a smile that made his heart melt and wrap his arms around Ignis’ neck. “You’re home early! Or,” pulling away he turned, Ignis assumed he was looking for the time, “Have I been sitting there that long?”

Laughing, Ignis pulled Prompto close again. Even if it was only magic, Ignis was grateful for how Prompto made him feel. “No, I’m early. The King sent me home. He seems to think I’ve gone mad.” Letting out a huff, Ignis rested his chin on top of Prompto’s head. He could feel him wiggle in his arms, turning to get comfortable he figured.

Once Prompto had stilled he asked, “Why would he think something like that?”

“Because there’s a fairy in my apartment,” he said flatly. He understood how insane it sounded but he still thought he deserved more credit than that.

Prompto apparently agreed with a huff of his own, leaning more against Ignis. “You’re not crazy! I’m right here.”

Ignis tilted his head down when he felt Prompto tilt his up.

Moonstone eyes peered up curiously at him. “Why were you telling him anyway?”

“This is a different kind of magic. Here we use the power from the Crystal; the few of us that use it, at least. I don’t know anything about this kind of magic, so I was hoping for advice, though it seems it’s not something the king is familiar with, either.”

Prompto made an amused noise and sat up properly. “So you don’t know how to use magic, just borrow it from the gods?” He seemed to regard Ignis curiously a moment before he let out a giggle. “But you’re so good with magic!”

Before Ignis could defend himself or ask what Prompto meant by borrowing power, the blond was on his feet, scrambling to the table.

Pushing over a small pile he grabbed a familiar leather-bound book from the bottom of a pile. “This!” Dropping to his knees again, Prompto handed to book over to Ignis. “Show them the book, and they’ll believe you, promise.”

Looking down at the worn leather, Ignis ran a hand over the cover. It seemed a good plan as any, at least it would show them something substantial. Looking up to Prompto, he smiled and nodded.

“I’ll show them tomorrow, but first.” Standing up, he offered a hand to Prompto to do the same. “Have you any ideas for dinner tonight?”

Nodding excitedly, Prompto grabbed one of the books he had left open and showed Ignis the page. The recipe was a meat pie, and one of the more time-consuming ones. “Since we have extra time, can we have this? It sounds tasty, but I was afraid it would take too long after you got off work.”

Prompto was bouncing so much that Ignis had to take the book from him to read it. The hardest part was the crust, but he could do that and let it set before they left to go to the store. “Perfect, I’ll get started with the dough, then we can be off to the store for the rest.”

Nodding again, Prompto was quick to clean up his mess while Ignis started on his dinner prep.

When preparing to leave, Prompto tugged on Ignis’ jacket. “Are you really going to go out dressed in work clothes?”

Turning around slightly, Ignis gave him a curious look before looking down at his clothes. “Did I get flour on my pants?” He gave a swipe at his pants just to be safe, and Prompto giggled and shook his head.

“No, I mean don’t people change out of work clothes after work?”

With a soft smile, Ignis shook his head. “These aren’t ‘work’ clothes. Just my clothes and I happened to wear them to work today.” Thinking that was the end of it, Ignis made to open the door, but there was another tug on his suit. Turning again, he saw Prompto fidgeting slightly. Confused, he turned around entirely. Reaching for Prompto, Ignis stopped himself. He was touching Prompto a lot again. He needed to regain control.

Before he could make up his mind on what to do, Prompto looked up with a sheepish smile. “I don’t fit with you.” There was a pause where Ignis tried to understand before Prompto elaborated. “You’re all dressed up in a full suit, and I’m in a tank top and jeans. Aren’t I embarrassing like that?”

With a soft chuckle, Ignis shook his head, reaching out then for Prompto’s hand. “Nothing about you embarrasses me, Prompto. You’re dressed in clothes you like aren’t you?” Prompto nodded again, “And I’m dressed in clothes that I like.” Another nod and he tried to smile, squeezing Ignis’ hand. It seemed an inconsequential thing to be upset over, but, “Would it be better if I changed into something more casual for our outing?”

Beaming, Prompto nodded, before adding quietly, “You don’t have to, I know it’s silly.”

“I know, but it’s one of the many things I adore about you.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Ignis moved to the bedroom to change. Once the door was closed, Ignis leaned against the door and stifled a groan. He wasn’t getting any better at dealing with the feelings Prompto gave him.

Whenever he seemed upset, Ignis couldn’t help his need to care for him. When he smiled, it felt like Ignis would burst, how his chest swelled. Ignis wanted to hold him and keep him happy. More than anything he wanted to cherish that smile. He would find the balance. But first, there was shopping to be done.

Setting down their shopping, Ignis smiled softly as Prompto bounced around a soft, green chocobo plush they had found in a nearby shop. ‘Just waiting to be rescued’ Prompto had said, and who was he to argue with such sound logic. Putting everything away except what he needed for dinner, Ignis quickly began his work with Prompto chatting nearby to his chocobo.

“I suppose I never thought about it, but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you love chocobos.”

Prompto gave an undignified squeak, holding the plush to his chest. He feigned insult but still smiled at Ignis. “I’ll have you know, chocobos are amazing creatures! Take the green chocobo,” he held up his own for reference. “There’s nothing that can get in its way on land. Mountains and valleys; nothing will stop it!”

“Except a puddle,” Ignis added as Prompto squeaked again, defending his precious chocobo. Ignis spent the rest of the night listening to stories of chocobos that Prompto had met as well as other creatures. Including in one case, a friendly tonberry.

The next morning, Ignis marched on to meet the king again, this time with the book in hand. Before King Regis could question why he was back so soon, Ignis held up the book, letting a guard take it to His Majesty.

After a few moments of flipping through the pages Ignis heard him mutter to his Shield, “Well, that’s different.” He had enough tact at least not to look smug, even if he felt it.

Once they had finished looking through the book and passed it back, there were questions again, but at least they weren’t asking if he was crazy. They were simple enough questions, asking about what had transpired so far. Though one question he was unprepared for.

“And what is your relationship with the fairy?” That was the problem, wasn’t it? He wasn’t so sure himself. There was no way to answer that and Ignis began to panic. Clarus seemed to take pity on him, and his silence, moving on.

“We will need to question him, for the sake of security, of course. Though I’m sure, people will be interested in learning that there are fairies as well.”

Ignis gave a nod, inwardly cringing at the idea. Prompto had never seemed afraid of crowds, but he was unsure about the groups that could draw. As he made to leave, Ignis quickly turned again and bowed deeply. He was in no position to ask, but all the same, “Please treat him with kindness; I have suspicions he hasn’t seen much of it.” The two shared a knowing look but nodded in agreement all the same. All that was left was telling Prompto, but that was far off yet. He still had Noctis to get home.

After their fight, Noctis had improved, going to his meetings regularly and training without too much complaint. Ignis was grateful for the turnaround and was doing his best to compensate the prince. He still needed to eat his vegetables, but what was the harm in letting him have a larger portion of fish to go with it?

Though for all his improvement, Ignis noticed he was nearly as tired as he was before. The bags under his eyes were rather prominent. Checking the schedule, he smiled as he typed out a memo to the staff. With Prompto’s help at home, Ignis was ahead on his work. If Noctis went to the first two meetings, Ignis could cover the last while Prompto met with Clarus. The others were minor and could be easily dealt with with meeting notes. Noctis earned some rest. It would be a pleasant surprise for the morning.

Telling Prompto about being questioned had gone... worse than he had hoped. He was cowering in the corner of the couch, arms wrapped around his legs and trembling.

“Prompto, it’s alright,” he spoke as soothingly as he could, reaching a tentative hand to the blond. The trembling stopped. Prompto now sat rigidly. With a sigh, Ignis leaned back on the couch, leaving the offer for Prompto to come closer open as he spoke. “Clarus may say it’s for security, but to be honest, I think they’re just excited to meet a real-life fairy.” Prompto began to relax a little, so Ignis kept talking. “It’s not every day someone gets to see a fairy, and you have a completely different kind of magic. And once you’re done, I can show you the gardens if you’d like?”

Prompto had nearly launched himself into Ignis’ lap. “There’s a garden? What kind of flowers does it have? Are there trees? Is there a pond or a fountain? Does it have fish in it? Are there animals in the garden? Butterflies? Oh, I miss butterflies!”

Laughing, Ignis reached up to hold Prompto’s face, gently in both hands, a thumb resting lightly on his lips. They were so soft, just like he remembered when he’d kissed him before. They hadn’t kissed since the first night they had shared a bed. Ignis was afraid of Prompto feeling forced into it, but if he was the one to initiate it, maybe it wouldn’t hurt.

Prompto seemed to read his mind, laying a hand over the one of Ignis’, gently brushing the thumb away, leaning down to press his lips against his own.

Sighing contently into the kiss, Ignis ran a thumb over Prompto’s cheek, relishing in the warmth under his palms. Prompto leaned up, forcing Ignis to lean back, deepening the kiss. The hand not under Prompto’s trailed down his neck. Ignis enjoyed the shiver that ran through the other as his hand continued down until it came to rest on Prompto’s hip.

Prompto intertwined their fingers, letting their hands relax at their side as he broke the kiss. Leaning his forehead against Ignis, he smiled softly.

Smiling up at Prompto, he couldn’t resist reaching up to steal another kiss, and another until Prompto erupted into a fit of giggles.

“You promise to take me to the gardens tomorrow?”

“I promise,” whispered Ignis. 

At least, he had meant it when he made that promise.

Standing at the door to one of the many conference rooms in the Citadel, Prompto kept a painful grip on Ignis’ hand. Prompto had insisted on the suit that Ignis had made for him, even though Ignis had told him that a nice shirt and slacks would have been enough. First impressions, he had reminded him, and Ignis laughed. Now that they were there, any confidence he had was gone.

Trembling so much Ignis thought he would shake right through the floor, Prompto’s eyes darted around the spacious hall.

Leaning close to Prompto’s ear, Ignis whispered, “Just think of the gardens, Prompto. Once I’m done with the meeting, I’ll come collect you, and we’ll spend as much time there as you’d like.”

With a nod, he still shook, but he straightened himself and looked a little calmer.

It wasn’t long after that Clarus walked down the hall with three more people in tow. Another Crownsguard and two men in suits; Council members. Seeing that many people made Ignis nervous, he didn’t want Prompto overwhelmed. Not that he got a say in the matter.

Introductions were easy enough, and once Prompto had a name for everyone he started to relax a little. One of the Council members had tried to begin questioning Prompto outside, asking about fairies.

Before he could answer, Clarus gave him a soft smile; one that Ignis had only seen him give Iris until present. “Why don’t we go inside first? It will be more comfortable to sit in the chairs.”

As the others made their way inside, Prompto fidgeted in the hall, watching Ignis. “You promise to come back and show me the gardens?”

With a quiet chuckle, Ignis nodded. “Yes, I promise. I’ll hurry over as soon as the meeting is done and we can walk the garden as much as you like. Now hurry on in, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish.” Leaning up on his toes, Prompto pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek and darted into the room with a small giggle, leaving Ignis to stand in the hallway of the Citadel red-faced and stuttering.

Quickly turning on his heels, Ignis made his way to the meeting. He could feel Prompto’s lips on his cheek and the warmth of his skin throughout the conference. It was comfortable. Ignis couldn’t remember a time that a meeting had gone by so fast, but maybe it was because he was distracted by the promise to spend time with Prompto again.

Eventually, Ignis would learn to accept that fairies were good at causing trouble. Today, it was a disappearing act.

“What do you mean he vanished? When there’s a guest in the Citadel aren’t you supposed to be watching them?” As the guard tried to stammer out apologies and excuses all at once, Ignis let out an aggravated sigh, waving him off. He knew he was being rude, but it was hard to keep calm when Prompto could be anywhere. “I see why it was so easy to lose a young girl in your care.” Turning again, he made his way down the hall. The guard had said Prompto had been alone in the waiting room for a bit more than an hour. Who knew how far he could have gotten. It took more than half an hour before Ignis was struck with inspiration on where to find a blond fairy he had made a promise to.

The gardens were extensive. There wasn’t much left of nature inside the wall, so it had been readily agreed to bring as much of it in as possible. Ignis was afraid Prompto would wander off again before he could find him, assuming the blond was here in the first place.

It wasn’t long into his walk in the gardens that Ignis began to hear voices. Whispers. There was laughter too, soft and light in his chest. Picking up the pace, he followed the sound, he would know it anywhere. Coming closer the other voice was easier to pick up as well, and one he knew. Noctis. Uneasiness settled in his chest. Would Noctis be upset he had hidden this from him?

Steeling himself for the worst, Ignis turned a corner in the path that opened up to a small clearing. There against a tree, they sat shoulders pushing against each other. Noctis was wearing a crown of sylleblossoms that balanced on his head. The gardens had never been able to grow them. In his hands were daisies. Prompto was talking him through putting the last touches on a flower crown.

“Alright, now just slip the ends between the braids from the beginning.” Leaning more against the prince, Prompto eyed the work carefully until the last end blended in with the beginning. “Perfect! You did really well for a first try.” Giggling as the crown was placed on his head, Prompto lifted his head, finally noticing Ignis. “Ignis! I found the gardens! And a prince!”

Said prince waved sheepishly to Ignis from where he leaned against the tree.

Ignis chuckled at the sight, resting his hands on his hips. It was a photo worthy image, but he couldn’t imagine Noctis would approve.

“Found him walking the gardens and told me he was a fairy,” said Noctis, taking off the crown to look at it in his hands. “Grew a crown to prove it to me.” Carefully touching the petals, Noctis seemed lost in thought before he quietly murmured. “Is he really a fairy?”

“Yes, Highness. Prompto is a fae.” Ignis seemed to pause as the prince’s words sunk in. “He grew it as a crown?” he asked, perplexed, looking between the two.

Prompto nodded, beaming up at Ignis. “I asked him his favourite flower and had them weave together as they grew,” giggled Prompto as Noctis put the crown back on his head, pulling himself to his feet.

Turning to help Prompto stand, he called over his shoulder. “I think, Iggy, that you’ve got a lot of explaining to do. Does my dad know yet?”

Ignis explained the last few weeks to Noctis as they made their way to the car. Noctis had insisted Prompto come over for dinner so they could play video games.

As Ignis prepared to start dinner, he kept an eye on the living room and the two that were excitedly pulling out the latest system. It seemed they were already getting along like old friends. Prompto’s magic must work on more than just him, he thought as he went back to work on dinner.

Noctis laughing, truly laughing brought his attention back to the living room. Prompto was standing in front of the couch, trying to hold on to the controller like an old arcade machine while keeping it in his hand. Even Ignis couldn’t resist a small chuckle at the sight before Noctis grabbed Prompto’s slacks and dragged him onto the couch.

“What are you doing? Just, just sit down and hold it like this.” Noctis showed him how to hold a controller and walked him through how to use it. Once the game started, it had been less than five minutes before Noctis was loudly complaining and laughing about how badly he was losing to someone who had never played video games before.

“I’ve played video games before!” laughed Prompto, relaxing on the couch.

“There was a time where I would spend most my days in an arcade. I got free tokens,” Prompto glanced over to Ignis with a sheepish smile before he continued, “and we would play all day. I was best at the shooting games though.”

Noctis laughed, leaning back into the cushions. He seemed to resign himself to his fate as they clashed on screen. Ignis finished dinner to the sounds of Noctis and Prompto cheering.

“Hey, after dinner let’s play a co-op game so you stop running my face into the ground.”

As Prompto eagerly agreed, Ignis inwardly groaned, he really didn’t like being the death of the party. “After dinner, you should go over your notes for tomorrow’s meetings and go over the ones that were taken for you today,” Ignis spoke as he began dishing out plates for the three of them.

Ushering Prompto to the table, Noctis looked, smug.

Raising a brow at that Ignis waited for what excuse the prince would try to give him.

“Already went over tomorrows meetings and the notes from today won't be ready until tomorrow apparently.” With a hum, Ignis checked his phone to see he had a memo saying the same. He supposed it made sense they did leave before all the meetings were done. Smiling, he gave a nod.

“Very well, it seems the matters of the day have been properly dealt with. I don’t see any harm in you two playing a bit longer. However, it won't be too late, Highness. We have an early morning yet.”

Both boys cheered again and Noctis quickly started explaining all the multiplayer games he had for Prompto to choose from. Prompto excitedly began to ask questions about everything. And so their evening was set, and the beginning of a strong friendship began.

This new friendship was going to be the death of Ignis.


	6. Pseudodragons and Pseudofeelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is the best thing that's happened to Noct in ages, but the same could be said about Ignis. What's a man to do? TO be honest figuring your crap out would be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So did anyone notice the rating change? Cuz it's time guys! I'm sorry if you were hoping it would be nothing but fluff. <3 Forgive me?

He had left Prompto with Noctis playing another game – something about crafting mines – to pick up notes that couldn’t be e-mailed over. It had been hardly more than an hour. It shouldn’t have been long enough for the two to cause any trouble. Someday Ignis would remember that Prompto was a fairy.

Opening the door, he heard them both scream and scrambling. A blur of copper rushed past him and down the hall. Before he could even attempt to process what had happened, both men came barreling at him, shoving him into the wall.

“Catch him before he gets somebody!”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was poisonous?”

“Venomous! And I thought you knew!”

“Dragons aren’t venomous!”

Ignis allowed himself a moment to be utterly baffled by the exchange, watching as they chased a tiny dragon around on their floor. It appeared to be terrified.

With a sigh, he went inside. Opening the fridge, he found the beef he had cut in strips for dinner. Perfect. Taking a few pieces of meat, he made his way back to the hallway. It was a blessing no one had stepped out to see what was going on, likely they were out, or so he hoped. Kneeling by the door, he held out a strip of meat and called out to the others.

“Stop pestering them, and maybe they’ll stop running from you.” Giving the meat a quick flick, he focused his attention on the small dragon. The other two stopped to watch as it tried to hide in one of the hall plants. With a smile, Ignis tried again. “It’s alright. I won't let them chase you around like that anymore.” In his mind’s eyes, the meat dropping away from him flashed and he smiled. Tossing it out a couple of feet in front of himself, Ignis sat on the ground, in a much more prone position.

After a long pause, it came crawling out of the plant, slowly making its way to the meat, all the while eyeing Ignis. When he saw Noctis try to sneak up on the creature, he raised a hand to stop him. Seeming to sense what was going on, it froze. With a sigh, Ignis’ shoulders slumped. “Come on now. I meant what I said. I won't let anything happen to you.”

Seeming to perk up at the words, they scampered over and quickly snatched up the meat, chewing happily. Ignis swore he could hear it purring. Not the strangest thing here he supposed.

Finally getting a look at the small dragon, Ignis raised his brows. It was a shining copper with thin wings tucked against its sides. It looked how he pictured a dragon in every way; except its tail. The tail curved above its head, posed in a lazy arch, and on the end was a stinger, shaped eerily similar to a scorpion’s. A purring, venomous dragon was sitting in front of him, looking expectantly at the second piece of meat in his hand.

“Why don’t we go inside for this piece? These two have explaining to do,” he said, leveling both boys with a stern look. He felt guilty at the startled look Prompto gave him, but he held firm.

The small dragon found the deal agreeable. Wings outstretched, it hopped up onto his shoulder, clicking like a cat watching prey. He had heard that dragons were scaly cats, and it fit. Offering the piece of meat, he walked into the apartment. Now that he wasn’t in a rush, he saw a book with familiar worn pages open on the coffee table. Around it were candles, still burning.

Walking over to the light, Ignis couldn’t resist running his hands over the flame, letting it weave around his fingers. The dragon chirped happily and jumped from his shoulder to the table and then to the couch where it curled up to watch the fire as it moved along his skin.

“Whoa! When did you learn to do that?” exclaimed Noctis as the other two entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

Turning to face the two, he let the fire drop back to the candle. Nodding to Prompto as an answer, the blond beamed. Before they could try and distract from the situation, Ignis cleared his throat and gave a pointed look to the open book. “Care to explain why I came back to a dragon in the apartment?”

“They’re not a dragon.” When Ignis raised a brow and turned his attention to Prompto, he continued, “It’s a pseudodragon. That’s why he has a different tail,” Prompto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Ignis supposed, for him, it was. Said pseudodragon yawned from their spot on the couch, content in sleeping off the conversation.

“Very well. Care to explain why I came back to a pseudodragon in the apartment?”

Noctis shrugged, “I asked Prompto to bring that spellbook with him today, I just wanted to see it. And, well, a ‘loyal guide’ seemed pretty cool. I mean, you summoned something. It’s only fair.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis took a deep breath. There was a migraine there, building behind his eyes. He should have seen this coming. “I didn’t summon ‘something.’ That’s terribly rude to Prompto.” Glancing between the two, he couldn’t help but smile at the blush that dusted freckled cheeks. “And I was under the impression that it was one of those new age magic spells. I didn’t think it would actually summon a being into my apartment.” Watching the two, who were much more fascinated with the small creature nearby then his scolding, he let out a sigh. This was not something he was prepared for. “So how do we send it back?”

Everyone, including the pseudodragon, jumped at the comment. Everyone chimed in at once, the voices and chirping assaulting his ears. He couldn’t understand any of it until fear bubbled in his chest.

For a moment the sound drifted away and he was left feeling cold. Fear of death. He had no reason to be afraid, unless. Turning to look at the small beast, he raised a brow.

“That’s you isn’t it. Like the meat in the hall.” It seemed to nod, and Ignis knelt down, so he was closer to its level. “There is no sending you back is there? That surely wasn’t an option in my mind.” It considered him a moment before reaching up to preen at his bangs. Chuckling, he looked at the others as best he could without turning his head. “They’re rather agreeable, though I’m not sure how I feel about them getting in my head.”

Prompto laughed then, moving to sit next to them on the couch, “They’re not really in your head. They can’t talk like you or I can. Instead, they can implant images or feelings in your mind. They’re super smart and like being helpful. I thought he could make a good friend for Noctis.”

“So this was your idea?” The way Prompto became rigid was answer enough, and Ignis sighed. Hopefully, the King wouldn’t be angry he let his son summon a dragon, pseudo or otherwise. “Well, what’s done is done. There isn’t anything we can do about it now.” Looking to Noctis, he nodded to their new friend, “It looks like you’ve a new roommate. You had best take good care of them.”

The night was spent listening to Prompto for advice about caring for Copper, as Noctis had named him, and Copper tried to fill in the gaps.

The next few weeks had become a comfortable routine. Prompto would wander the gardens when neither Ignis or Noctis could be with him. He was becoming a regular fixture in the Citadel, and the mood of the building had significantly improved because of it. More than once, Ignis had received a message that Prompto had gone off with staff, eager to help. Or was following after a guard, asking questions faster than could be answered. It seemed everyone enjoyed his company.

As Ignis prepared dinner, he would listen as Prompto asked questions about meetings and Noctis would explain their political structure. Noctis would occasionally require Ignis to help with something, but it seemed he understood most of what was going on. Maybe he had been paying more attention than Ignis was giving him credit for.

They had introduced Prompto to Gladiolus early on. He had to show Gladiolus his wings to make him believe he was a fairy. Gladiolus had nearly fainted. It had made Ignis feel a little better, remembering the first morning. After that they got along well enough. Prompto took his teasing in stride and did his best to give it right back to him. Prompto was quite the people pleaser.

Ignis hadn’t considered how that could backfire on him until he stepped up to his door only to hear a familiar thumping on the other side. It was a partial day, preparing a few things for tomorrow, so Prompto had opted to stay home. He was expecting Prompto to be lounging around quietly with a book or with the handheld Noctis had insisted he take with him after a week. Ignis was not prepared for when he opened the door.

Prompto was, in fact, lounging on the couch playing a game, but there was no mistaking the sound. Fast drums and heavy cords played and the growling vocals accompanied them. He only allowed himself to listen to them with headphones on, afraid of who would hear. It wasn’t a good image, the advisor to the heir apparent listening to metal.

Seeming to sense his presence, Prompto looked up to Ignis and smiled the same warm smile that would melt his heart. Jumping up from the couch, the blond launched himself into Ignis’ arms, clinging to him.

Holding him to his chest, Ignis leaned his forehead against Prompto’s.

Giggling, Prompto squeezed him before stepping back, pink dusting his cheeks. Ignis was still concerned about pushing him, but Prompto seemed to enjoy soft affections, and it was hard to deny him anything.

However, there were other matters to be dealt with. “Where did you find this album?”

At the question, Prompto’s smile widened, and he suddenly ran off to the table next to the couch. Pulling out a CD case he held it up for Ignis to see when he stepped closer.

It was as he had suspected. The album art was just as he remembered; a king Tonberry stood in the center, knife up at the ready, but part of him was hidden. The lantern was outstretched in front of him his grudge unleashing, light curling around them.

Tonberry's Knife’s album; Eternal Grudge. He’d had that disk hidden in his room for years until he got his hands on an MP3 player. He didn’t even have it saved on the device under their proper names. Instead, they were listed as audio textbooks. He had missed the art.

“Gladio gave it to me. Told me it was your favourite and I should listen to it with you.” Blushing again he gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry I didn’t wait, I was too excited. They’re really good.”

Shaking his head, Ignis turned down the music and sat on the couch. “It’s quite alright, Prompto. Why don’t we enjoy it for a while? I’ll make sure to thank Gladiolus later.”

Later came when Gladiolus was setting up Noctis’ DVD player, putting in the latest slasher. Ignis had entrusted the other two to get snacks from the corner store, at their plea. “Thank you for the CD, Gladio. That was quite the surprise the other day.”

Laughing, Gladiolus slapped Ignis on the back. “Of course! Kid’s gotta know what music you like, right? I mean you’ve been together... What? A couple months now?”

Ignis sputtered at the assumption, adjusting his glasses to hide the heat he felt on his face.

“Oh come on, Iggy. Everyone knows. He’s a cute kid. You got lucky with that spellbook.”

“It’s- It’s not like that Gladio,” he stammered out, trying to explain his relationship with Prompto. They share a bed, but only because Prompto doesn’t like sleeping on his own. That doesn’t mean anything. He’s shared a bed with Noctis when he was unwell. They had been, lightly, physical, but he hadn’t let anything serious come of it. A few kisses sure, but that didn’t make them a couple, did it? It was just the magic. That was all.

“Could have fooled me. I’ve seen you watching him. You look at him like he’s your personal little sun.”

Ignis scoffed, and before he could remind Gladiolus of the summon, the door opened and Noctis and Prompto came arms loaded with bags.

“Hey, we said snacks for the movie, not prepare for the apocalypse,” laughed Gladiolus as he moved to help them with the haul.

“Yeah, but Prompto didn’t know what he likes so we just got a bunch of stuff so we could figure it out.”

There was a little bit of everything on Noctis’ coffee table, snacks Ignis hadn’t even heard, and some he wished he hadn’t. “Gravy flavoured chips? Really?” asked Ignis has he held it up.

Prompto gave a sheepish shrug, taking the bag. Trying the first chip, his face twisted and he looked ready to drop the bag.

Ignis grabbed it as everyone laughed.

“No gravy, got it,” chuckled Noctis as he fell onto the couch, his own bag of chips in hand. Copper quickly jumped onto his lap, sniffing at the bag. Once everyone was settled, Gladiolus started the movie.

It was utterly boorish. Ignis could hardly be bothered to pay attention as blood smeared across the screen. Instead, he focused on the small blond that was pressed up against him. For as excited as Prompto had been at the choice of movie, he had started at every jump scare and clung to his arm almost painfully. Leaning down, he whispered, “I thought you liked these movies, we can stop if it’s too much.”

Prompto shook his head, leaning up to whisper, “I like it. It’s fun getting scared, especially if I have someone to protect me.”

As Prompto got settled again, Ignis tried to ignore the blush he felt creeping on his cheeks and the knowing smirk of Gladiolus.

After the movie and back at the apartment, Prompto stayed close to Ignis. Sitting on the couch reading reports, Prompto was curled up on his side and under his arm, quietly playing a game. It was comfortable, domestic, and Ignis found himself wishing it was true.

The arm draped over Prompto squeezed him gently, thumb rubbing softly over his shoulder. Humming contently, Prompto turned and cuddled closer to Ignis, nuzzling him. Ignis felt like he could cry how much he wanted this to be real. Instead, he let himself enjoy what he could.

Closing the report, Ignis tossed it to the table. When Prompto looked up at him confused, he smiled and began carding his fingers through Prompto’s hair. He nearly seemed to purr, melting against Ignis.

Shutting down the game, Prompto moved until he was sitting in Ignis’ lap, curling his legs up to his chest and leaning his head against Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis kept one arm wrapped around him, and the other continued through his hair. It wasn’t long until he felt Prompto’s fingers drawing patterns through his shirt.

Eventually, the fingers stopped, and Ignis felt Prompto’s breath slow and even. He contemplated getting comfortable and sleeping there, but neither of them would enjoy the stiffness come morning.

Gently carrying Prompto to bed, he got him as comfortable as he could without waking him. At least they could do without their shirts he thought. Gently pulling off Prompto’s vest and tank top, hesitated at his jeans. They were hardly comfortable to sleep in, but they had kept their privacy in that regard thus far.

Changing into his sleep pants, Ignis slid into bed next to Prompto. Even in his sleep, Prompto sought him out, pressing against him and letting out a happy sigh.

Enjoying another day off, Ignis walked down the street with Prompto at his side. Prompto’s arms wrapped his own. There was nothing pressing today, just enjoying the sunlight.

“Ignis, is it almost lunch time? I’m hungry!” Prompto whined, looking up at Ignis with puppy eyes and a small pout.

He could feel his heart stutter in his chest. Clearing his throat, Ignis looked around for a place to eat. “Of course. Let’s find somewhere to have a bite, shall we?”

Nodding eagerly, Prompto bounced back on his heels looking around. Turning a corner, Prompto made a happy sound in the back of his throat and began tugging on Ignis’ arm. “This way! There’s a ramen shop down here and it’s really good! So good!”

Following along obediently, Ignis couldn’t help but ask, “And how do you know that?” He was certain he had never taken him for over processed salt noodles.

“Gladio takes me and Noctis sometimes. He says it’s a treat for doing good in training.” Looking over his shoulder, Prompto grinned before he continued, “I think it’s more a reward for him though.” Giggling, they made there way inside.

Taking a seat, he looked over the menu as Prompto fidgeted in his, looking around. When it was time to order Ignis simply nodded to Prompto. “You’re the expert here. I’ll leave it to you.”

Grinning, Prompto gave a nod, and ordered two bowls of beef noodles. They chatted about training with Gladiolus as they waited.

“I had no idea you were training with them.”

“Yeah, but I’m not very good at it. I lose every time,” pouted Prompto, leaning his face in his hands.

“They have a lot more experience with fighting. We’ve had to train most of our lives after all.”

Prompto looked star struck at Ignis. “You fight too! Really?”

Laughing at his reaction, Ignis nearly missed the bowls of noodles being placed in front of them. With a quick thanks, he turned his attention back to Prompto. “I do. I favour the lance or daggers over swords, though.”

Prompto began asking questions about his weapons and asked why he wasn’t training with the others.

“I will, on occasion, but normally if Noctis is training I have other things that require my attention.”

“Can I train with you sometime?”

“I don’t see why not. I had assumed it wasn’t something you would want to be involved with, I apologize.”

Sitting in Noctis apartment, Ignis watched as Prompto and Noctis as they played a game, racing this time. Copper had taken to napping in his lap, purring contently. He seemed well cared for and said as much.

“Thanks, Iggy. Prompto’s advice has been a big help. I was worried about him getting his exercise, but if I let him out the window he goes so fast no one’s gonna see him. He’s been pretty good to have around. A lot better than like a fish or something.”

Prompto laughed as he passed Noctis, cheering as he neared the finish line. Shoving at each other's shoulders and laughing, they fought for their victory.

Noctis had been improving by leaps and bounds. He wasn’t skipping out on training or meetings anymore. His mood had shifted drastically. Noctis was laughing now. Often. The bags under his eyes were gone. He was finally sleeping normally. He was even taking care of an animal; one they previously knew nothing about.

Prompto was good for the prince. All of the good things that had happened were all thanks to him. His magic seemed to be saving Noctis. Ignis thought about moving Prompto in with Noctis.

His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself, leaving a painful, empty space. Just the notion of losing Prompto hurt too much. Coughing, he tried to calm himself down before it became a full panic attack. It was alright. He didn’t have to give up Prompto.

The thought stuck with him for the rest of the day.

Once they were safely in his apartment, Ignis reached for Prompto. Stopping himself, he tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry. It just felt like a long day. I was wondering...” he felt the blush on his cheeks as he tried to find the right words. “Would you lay down with me awhile? I just need a moment to collect myself.”

Prompto beamed at the offer, eagerly pulling Ignis into the living room.

Laying on the couch, Ignis pressed himself back as far as he could, gently pulling Prompto to him. Tucking the blond under his chin, they wrapped their arms around each other and Ignis held him tightly. Taking a deep breath, Ignis buried his face in Prompto’s hair, trying to relax.

They laid together until Ignis was nearly asleep. Yawning, he rubbed Prompto’s back. “I’m sorry; you’re probably getting bored. Thank you, Prompto.” As he tried to untangle himself from Prompto, he pressed in closer, whining softly. Smiling fondly, gently soothed over Prompto’s hair, idly playing with the soft strands. Leaning up, Prompto gave Ignis a lazy smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. Humming softly, Ignis hardly had a chance to respond before he pulled away.

Moving again, Prompto kissed him again, soft and lingering. This time, Ignis held him firm, returning the kiss. It was slow and lazy. Ignis thought he could nearly fall asleep until he felt Prompto’s hand move at his side. A warm hand grabbed at his hip, fingers brushing against bare skin. Prompto pushed him back until he was leaning over Ignis, straddling his hips.

Looking up at the blond, Ignis ran his hands up his thighs, watching his face, encouraging the touch. Hands roaming up his hip and sides, until fingertips brushed against his neck, bringing Prompto down for another kiss.

Nipping gently at soft lips, Ignis enjoyed the quiet whine Prompto gave in response. Trailing his hands down Prompto’s chest, Ignis settled at his hips, fingers teasing under the fabric of his shirt. Fingers dancing over skin drew a sigh from the other man and smiled into the kiss.

Pulling away from Ignis, Prompto kissed along his jaw, nipping playfully. He giggled at Ignis’ quiet intake of breath, leaving more kissing along the column of his neck.

When Ignis felt teeth tease over his collarbone, he stifled a groan. Grabbing firmly at the hips in his hand, Ignis held Prompto against him as his body arched.

As he teased at Ignis’ collarbone, Prompto trailed a hand down his side, grabbing the hem of his shirt. Slipping his hand under the fabric, he teased along Ignis’ side, heat flooding Ignis’ senses.

Gasping out, Ignis tried to focus. This was going too far. He needed to put a stop to this. Then Prompto moved his hips. Groaning, Ignis tried to hold his waist, tried to stop him.

“Prom,” he stuttered as Prompto continued, “Prompto, please. This needs to stop.” Pushing on his hips, he managed to get him to stop.

Whimpering softly, Prompto looked down at Ignis confused, and hurt.

Wrapping his arms around Prompto, he pulled him down, holding him tightly. “I’m sorry, Prompto. You don’t have to do this. I’m sorry.” After a few moments of recurrence, Ignis had convinced Prompto it was late enough to head to bed. Changing quickly, Ignis tried to ignore his erection, as well as Prompto’s as they crawled into bed.

Holding Prompto against his side was a heavy distraction for sleep, but eventually his even breathing lulled Ignis to sleep.

Ignis woke in the early morning light with a content sigh. He felt light and warm. The blankets were pulled up over his shoulders, making him feel cocooned and safe. There was a pressure on his hips and side, and he felt himself melting under the touch. It was a feeling he cherished and wished would never fade. Until he felt something wet, and perfectly warm wrap around his head. Something was sliding against his slit.

Jolting up, Ignis grabbed the comforter and yanked it off him. He found Prompto between his legs, hand still resting on his hip. The other was wrapped lazily around the base as perfect moonstone eyes looked up at him, wide and confused. Mouth still slightly hanging open, Ignis could see his tongue just barely protruding from where it should have sat.

Mind drifting to a haze, Ignis shook it away. Everything was getting out of hand.


	7. Fractured Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis had suspicions, what he wouldn't give to have been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sorry guys. Really. This was really hard so I'm sorry it was so short. This is the trigger warning and I wont blame you for skipping over it.

Everything was too far out of hand. Ignis needed to regain some kind of control over the situation. Trying to avoid the issue was only creating a bigger one. So with a deep breath, Ignis pulled Prompto up and got himself settled and covered again.

“Prompto...” Licking his lips, he tried to think of the right words. He’s had suspicions of course, but now that it was in front of him, Ignis was afraid of the answer. “What-” He cleared his throat, trying again. “What was it like, with the others I mean? What was it like to be summoned by them?”

The blond seemed to curl in on himself, but he gave a small shrug. “I did whatever they wanted me to do to make them happier. That’s my job.” Worrying over his hands, he paused to take a breath. “Am I not doing a good job? When they found out what it’s like being close to me, they got as close as they could. That’s what they wanted, what they told me to do. But you don’t like it. Am I doing it wrong?” As he spoke, tears welled and fell from his eyes. His voice cracked as he cried, as he gave Ignis a pleading look. “What do you want me to do?”

Ice was poured through his veins. He wanted to be wrong. He would give anything to have misheard what Prompto had said. Prompto’s magic couldn’t cut through the chill as he stared at the fairy in shock.

Reaching a hand out, he hesitated to touch him. He had no right to touch Prompto now. Knowing he may as well been as bad as the others. As Prompto continued to cry, he felt himself crumble, giving in.

Wrapping his arms around Prompto, he held him tightly to his chest. Soothing over his hair, Ignis let his own tears fall. “I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything, Prompto. What they did wasn’t right. You deserve better than that, than this.” Ignis took a shaky breath as he leaned back, feeling Prompto do the same.

His eyes were red-rimmed, moonstone shining bright and painful. “I don’t understand. I’m doing what I’m supposed to.” With a sob, he buried his face back into Ignis chest, murmuring, “I just want to be good enough.”

Ignis started to card his fingers through Prompto’s hair as he reached for his phone. There was no way he could concentrate on work today. After he sent a text to anyone who would need to know that was far too unwell to work, he brought his other arm around Prompto, holding him until the tears stopped.

“You are good enough, Prompto. More than good enough, I promise.” His heart was aching in his chest, wanting to take away everything that had hurt Prompto, even if it meant himself. “What they did was wrong. That’s not something you force onto someone.”

Prompto made a confused noise in the back of his throat but made no attempt to move. Instead, he sat leaning against Ignis’ chest, clinging to him as tightly as he could. “But I don’t get a choice.”

Squeezing him tighter, Ignis made a strangled noise, almost a sob. With a shake of his head, Ignis whispered into blond hair, “That’s why it isn’t right. You always have a choice.”

For the rest of the day, Ignis was afraid to touch Prompto. Refusing to risk as much as fingers brushing against each other. He had explained more to Prompto, trying to make the other man understand. In the end, it was all the same. It was his job.

Not anymore, Ignis promised himself. He would make sure of it.

Any time Ignis felt Prompto’s hands as they tried to wrap around, Ignis would hold them in his own. He could feel the warmth there, just under his skin. Feel how it could curl under his own. It was a comfortable feeling. Something he wanted to indulge in, but he managed to hold his ground. He would explain again, that this wasn’t Prompto’s job. He didn’t have to take care of him like this.

By the end of the night, Prompto was visibly frustrated and had taken to holding a book in his hands. Ignis noticed he hadn’t turned a page in nearly twenty minutes. With a sigh, Ignis bit down his own frustrations. He wasn’t expecting everything to blow over in one day, but without any progress Ignis wasn’t sure what to do. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

The next day was so much worse.

After agreeing to walk the gardens until Noctis was free, Prompto refused to do as much as look in his direction. He wouldn’t even let Ignis walk him there, turning away without as much as a look over his shoulder, leaving Ignis standing alone in the hall.

Squaring his shoulders, Ignis made his way to training. Maybe it would clear his head. He doubted it. There had to be something he could do to help Prompto. To help him understand.

Leaving the gardens, Ignis read the text from Noctis, again. He hadn’t seen Prompto all day, and neither had Gladiolus. He was likely with Citadel staff, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop the panic that bubbled in his chest. It was just paranoia from yesterday is all, certainly nothing could happen to him while he was here.

This was not something Ignis could attribute to Prompto being a fairy.

Walking down a seldom-used corridor, Ignis hoped to find Prompto looking for privacy. It seemed as empty as ever. The only sound was his heels as they clicked against the marble floors. Hope was dwindling until he heard voices. Quiet, only on the edge of his hearing.

Quickening his pace, Ignis hurried to the sound. As he got closer, he recognized the voice of one of the guards, muffled at first but as it became clear, he blanched.

“You like that, don’t you?” There was a grunt before he spoke again. “Come on, take it all like a good boy.” There was a loud thud, and a whimper; one that Ignis had heard before.

Nearly running past the last few doors, his stomach turned as he reached the room.

“You want to be a good boy don’t you?”

Another whimper. He sounded like he was in pain.

Throwing open the door, Ignis saw red.

Prompto was bent over the table, the guard’s hand pressing his face against the glass. His pants had been pushed down past his knees as the guard stood behind him, poised to thrust into him.

Without thinking, Ignis summoned his daggers and charged at the man. Bringing the hilt down against his nose, Ignis ignored the blood as it poured down his face. Kicking him back for good measure, Ignis turned to Prompto, helping him stand and properly dress.

The thought of leaving the guard and taking Prompto home crossed his mind, but there would be problems if he left any loose ends. So he called Noctis to come and take Prompto up to his rooms. Then was a call to Clarus. There was no reason to draw this out; he would make sure this was taken care of before he left the building.

Noctis had asked questions nearly nonstop the second he opened the door, seeing the bound and bloodied guard. Neither Prompto or Ignis would answer them. As soon as they were out of sight, Ignis turned and shoved the heel of his shoe are hard into his ribs as he could until he heard footsteps coming.

Clarus had scolded him about excessive force, but promised the guard would no longer be a problem. It was all he could ask for, so with a nod he left to collect Noctis and Prompto.

The ride home was quiet. Without prompting, Noctis told Ignis he would figure dinner out himself and to take Prompto home. There wasn’t so much as a goodbye between them.

The silence continued into the apartment. Prompto moved to the couch, opening the same book as last night. Ignis wondered if he even knew what the book was about.

Instead of lingering on useless thoughts, he started on dinner. He needed a chance to collect himself before he talked to Prompto again. Desperately, Ignis wanted Prompto to understand. He wanted him to know he was more than the magic. He just didn’t know how.

Prompto set everything in motion after refusing to eat dinner, opting to glare at him over his book. “Why did you stop him? I told him he could.”

Eyes wide, Ignis leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. He knew his words now were important, so he gave himself a moment to think. The best answer was another question. “Why did you let him?”

It was enough to make the other man start. His face softened, and there was a pause before he answered. It was so quiet, Ignis nearly missed it. “You weren’t doing it, and I don’t feel like I’m good enough if I’m not taking care of you. I was hoping it would help me feel better.” Before he gave Ignis a chance to answer, he went back to hiding his face behind the book.

Sighing, Ignis shook his head. “It’s my job to take care of you too, remember? Did you feel taken care of when he made you do those things? Or when any of the others did?”

At first, Ignis thought he hadn’t heard him or was ignoring him, staring blankly at the book in front of him. Then he noticed the book was shaking in his hands. Taking a tentative step forward, he heard Prompto sniffle and prepared to hurry over to him when the book in his hands was suddenly in pieces, flying around the room.

His outburst wasn’t loud, but he was sobbing, holding his knees to his chest. The books next to him flew to pieces. The force knocked over the bookshelf they sat on. Pulling at his hair, the lights were the next thing to go, a loud pop and Ignis heard glass fall to the kitchen tile behind him.

Rushing to Prompto, Ignis dropped to his knees. “Prompto, it’s alright.” Reaching out, he wanted to soothe him, let him understand that it was over. Instead, he was rewarded with a scream and Prompto scrambled away from him and to the other side of the couch. Before he could try again, a flash of green caught his eye.

The peridot that Prompto always wore were on the floor by his knees. Ignis’ heart sank. He could understand, but the pain in his chest was unbearable. Tentatively, he reached for the stones. It was the right thing to do, let Prompto go and hide the book away so he would be safe. Protecting Prompto came before himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! I'm proud of you! Go ahead and rip me open in the comments if you need to vent. I get it.


	8. Protecting Moonstone Eyes and Bright Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis goes to Gladiolus for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You're still reading after last chapter. Go you! Seriously though, thanks for the support guys! This has been a wild ride for me so far and I'm excited to keep sharing it with you.

With the apartment quiet, Ignis began cleaning up his living room by torchlight. First turning over his end tables, Ignis was grateful they were otherwise intact. His bookshelf was ruined, splintering up the side and the shelves were either warped or cracked. There were a handful of books that had survived, still readable at least. Those he put on an end table. All the lightbulbs had shattered, glass littering the carpet and tile alike. First, he swept up the worst of it, before pulling out the vacuum. He winced at the sound. Running the machine over the carpet, he thought back on the time he had spent with Prompto.

Everything was exactly how Ignis had feared. All the signs he’d noticed. Ignis had hoped it was just from his years of servitude. That was the cause, of course, but he had hoped it wasn’t something that Prompto had to go through.

Ignis had hoped that he would have been able to protect him from it. Instead, he had only made things worse. He had allowed so much to happen with a fairy in his care. He couldn’t see a difference between him and those that came before him. He didn’t deserve to be anywhere near Prompto.

Once everything was cleaned, and what light bulbs he had placed, Ignis made his way to the bedroom. Standing at the door, hand hovering over the knob, he hesitated. Reaching his hand into his pocket, Ignis felt the peridot there. Had he made the right choice?

Pushing open the door, Ignis crept to the bedside table and sat the stones there. Looking over to the bed, Ignis gave a sad smile. Prompto lay under the comforter, face relaxed with sleep. He looked far better than he had a few hours ago.

After everything, Prompto had eventually slumped against the couch in exhaustion. Sleep claimed him quickly. Through the ordeal he had never uttered a true word, leaving the choice to Ignis.

One that Ignis found he couldn’t make. Once he wrapped his hand around the stone, nothing had happened. He had held them to his chest, wondering why it wasn’t working, until a memory came to him. It only worked if Ignis reclaimed ownership of the stones.

In the end, Ignis couldn’t let go of Prompto. He would wait until he had a chance to talk to him and let him choose. Ignis tried to convince himself that was the right thing to do, even though the guilt still gnawed at him.

He needed help more than ever, but he wasn’t sure who he could talk to about everything. Someone who would understand. Someone who wouldn’t judge him, or at least wouldn’t right away. Ignis needed to help Prompto first, somehow. But first, he needed to get some sleep.

Looking to Prompto, laying comfortably on his bed, Ignis turned. The couch would suit him just fine tonight.

The next morning, Prompto wouldn’t leave the room, and Ignis couldn’t blame him. Making breakfast, he stood by the door. “Prompto, I’m going to leave now. I’ve left breakfast on the table and lunch in the fridge. Please try to eat today, alright?” With a sigh, Ignis left when nothing but silence answered him.

Ignis had managed to clear enough of his schedule to have a long lunch with Gladiolus. Something he hadn’t accomplished in ages. It was nice to sit and talk with an old friend again. He only wished it was under better circumstances.

“It’s been forever since we’ve had this much time together that wasn’t Noct related,” Gladiolus started with a smile. “What’s the occasion?”

Ignis took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. In every aspect of his life, Ignis was always prepared. Always knowing what to do, or what to say for the best results. None of that applied when Prompto was involved. Without knowing what to say, Ignis told him everything.

To his credit, Gladiolus sat and listened as Ignis went on a rant of nearly every detail since Prompto had come into his life. Even the personal parts he undoubtedly had no interest in hearing. He had kept his reactions to a minimum, until he heard about the guard yesterday. Hands balled into fists, Gladiolus clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. With Ignis’ reassurance that it had been dealt with, he relaxed, marginally.

Ignis suspected his friend knew where this was going, but pushed on regardless. He tried not to sound like he was making excuses when he explained that Prompto had started the contact. It still sounded that way to his ears, turning his stomach as he told Gladiolus what Prompto had said the morning before and how he was no better.

Once Ignis had finished his tale, a long silence fell over them. Gladiolus took a drink, keeping his eyes on Ignis, seeming to gauge the other man. Once the silence was nearly too much, he let out a suffering sigh, pointing at Ignis with the hand that still held his drink. “So you mean to tell me, you think you’re as bad as a bunch of abusive fucks, because you woke up with your cock in his mouth?”

He waited for Ignis to nod before he continued. “Man, Iggy, that’s not how that works. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to sleep with him. You can want it all you want, but you never gave into it. You always made sure he stopped, right? Kid needs help, and he’s finally with someone that actually cares enough to try.” Putting down the glass, Gladiolus paused. “I don’t know anything about this stuff, but we have counselors in the Citadel. Get him in to see them. They should be able to help. Hell, get yourself in there too, Ignis. This shit’s got you messed up too.”

With a nod, Ignis smiled. “Thank you, Gladio. I’m glad I was able to talk to you, I feel a bit better.” Finally taking a bite of his food, Ignis didn’t care it was cold. His chest felt a little lighter; a little warmer. Guilt was still there, for not trying harder, but Gladiolus did have a point. If Prompto was willing to stay, he would help him. Properly this time.

He just had to hope Prompto would be willing.

Once home, Ignis discovered the breakfast he had left out for Prompto had gone untouched. Lunch as well. He supposed he should have expected as much. That didn’t mean he hadn’t hoped. Obviously, this wasn’t something he could wait longer.

Stopping by the kitchen to fill a glass with water, Ignis made his way to the bedroom. He knew what needed to be said, but he still wasn’t sure how Prompto would react. Ignis had to try.

With a gentle knock on the door, he called out. “Prompto?” He cleared his throat and went to open the door. “I’d like to talk with you. If that’s alright.”

Inside, the room was dark. Prompto was sitting on the bed, covers pulled up and wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were wide, watching him. There was no doubt Prompto was on edge. Afraid.

Ignis couldn’t fathom what he was feeling. Only wished to take it away. He may not have been sure of himself, but he was sure he had to try.

Stepping to the bed, Ignis cringed at how Prompto pushed away, back against the wall. It should be expected, but the reaction still hurt. Offering the glass to the other man, Ignis tried to look as non-threatening as possible. “I saw that you haven’t eaten today. Please, at least drink some water.”

Hesitating, Prompto took the glass, making sure not to touch any part of Ignis. He took a small sip before greedily downing the water.

“Careful now, Prompto. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” He stopped himself as he reached out for Prompto. He wasn’t trying to be reassuring. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from the other as he could. Facing the wall, he gave Prompto a moment to prepare before he spoke.

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I should have done a better job caring for you.” Risking a look to Prompto, he was pained to see the look of fear was still there. “I had suspicions, and I tried to keep it from happening.” Taking a deep breath, Ignis found it hard to finish the thought.

When no response came, Ignis turned to face Prompto, who jumped and nearly toppled off the bed. Ignis tried to reach for him before he fell, but Prompto whined and pushed farther away. The fear of being like the others came back as strong as it was the day before and Ignis held his stomach as nausea washed over him.

Nodding to the gems on the table, Ignis tried to smile reassuringly. “I understand why you are afraid of me, and I’m sorry I was unable to let you go last night.” He swallowed, “If you want to leave, just give me the stones and I promise you won't ever have to see me again. I’ll make sure the book is hidden, and you will never have to go through this again. I promise.” The idea of losing Prompto forever made every inch of him ache, but he meant what he said. Whatever it took to protect him, Ignis would do it.

Looking to the stones, Prompto reached for them. He turned them in his hands. Debating, Ignis assumed. When he did look up to Ignis, there were tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. Instead of reaching out to give Ignis the peridot, Prompto held them protectively against his chest. “Can I stay? At least for now. I want to think about it.”

Ignis let out a sigh of relief. If he was willing to stay, maybe Prompto didn’t think he was like the others. He could only hope. “I’d like that, Prompto,” he said with a smile. “Now,” standing up, Ignis offered a hand to Prompto. “Why don’t we get dinner started. I bet you’re starving.”

Prompto looked at the hand before slipped out of bed on his own with a nod. “I’m sorry, but not... not now.” Wrapping his arms around himself, Prompto seemed to shrink. “Is... Is that okay?”

Smiling, Ignis let the hand drop and nodded. He knew it wouldn’t be that simple, but that was alright. “Of course. You never have to do anything you don’t want to, Prompto.” Carefully, as not to be too close to Prompto, Ignis guided him to the kitchen and prepared the spicy curry he knew the blond was so very fond of.

As he cooked, Ignis heard the sound of Prompto’s handheld turn on and smiled. He could give him some time just to feel normal before he started to talk about where they would go from here.

“Hey, Ignis?”

Looking up from the plates he had just placed on the table, Ignis gave his attention to Prompto. “Yes?”

Instead of answering, Prompto stared down at the now shutdown handheld. He ran his fingers over the buttons.

Ignis didn’t push. He sat down across from Prompto, taking the first bite of dinner. After a short while, Ignis saw Prompto relax and start to eat. Just like last time he praised the spice, and Ignis smiled. Part way through dinner, Ignis finally worked up the courage.

“Prompto?” He waited until he had the other’s attention, “There are people at the Citadel that might be beneficial for you to talk to. They can help you more than I can to get through what you’re feeling.” Ignis hadn’t seen them since Noctis’ daemon encounter years ago, but it may have been time.

There wasn’t an answer right away. Prompto sat still, spoon held in his mouth. The silence stretched on while he seemed to mull it over. Then Prompto took another bite and answered around a mouthful of rice and spice. “Sure. We can see if they help.” Giving Ignis a reassuring smile, Prompto went back to dinner.

Prompto went back to the guest bedroom that night. Ignis didn’t sleep.

Talking to a therapist put Prompto in a better mood, but he still gave Ignis a wide berth. At Noctis’ apartment they were pushing each other’s shoulders as they played a new game, but Noctis was always between them. At home he sat on the far edge of the couch, curled in on himself. Occasionally he would talk, and he would respond to Ignis.

By the next morning, Ignis felt like he was going to pull his hair out. It was Prompto’s choice to make, and he refused to yield to his desires. But he missed the warmth that was uniquely Prompto. He was tired and needed a distraction.

Distraction came as reviewing plans for training of recruits. Ignis had nothing to do with training of the crownsguard. Still, he brought home a heavy load of files to sift through. It should have taken him a week to browse through them if he hurried. Nights went on with Ignis burying himself in paperwork.

As the week dragged on, Prompto started to warm back up again. Instead of curling up as far as he could, Prompto would sprawl out comfortably on the couch, careful not to touch Ignis yet. He would chat idly about the games he played or ask questions about what Ignis was doing.

“If you don’t work with them, why are you working on their files?” asked Prompto, carefully leaning over Ignis’ shoulder.

“I thought it would be good for someone to look over the information. Besides, it helps. Having something to do, keeps my mind from wandering.” They hadn’t talked about what happened that night, or anything from before. Ignis suspected Prompto wanted to avoid it, and he couldn’t disagree. He had spoken to the therapists too, and they said the same as Gladiolus. So there was nothing for him to do but wait for Prompto to be ready to talk.

Suddenly warmth bloomed from Ignis’ side, and a comfortable weight leaned against his side. Startled, he went rigid as he looked down at Prompto. He was leaning against Ignis’ side, looking up at him with warm moonstone eyes. They didn’t speak, simply leaned against each other on the couch.

Ignis wanted to wrap an arm around Prompto, feel more of the warmth. Instead, he sat as still as he could, trying to keep from scaring the other away. As much as he wanted to hold on to that warmth. He needed Prompto to feel safe, cared for. It was becoming harder to believe magic was the only factor in what he felt.

Ignis spent a week trying to rationalize what he was feeling.

“I don’t think you’re like them,” he says softly. “I’m not afraid of you. Just,” he bit his lip, seeming to debate his words. “Just I’m afraid of what it was like.” Prompto was laying on the couch, head laid on Ignis’ lap.

Gently, Ignis brought his hand to rest across Prompto’s chest. He paused to let Prompto stop him before he laid his hand on a warm shoulder. “I won't lie and say I understand everything you feel. But I understand that you are afraid, and I will do everything I can to ease that fear.”

Carefully, Prompto wrapped both arms around Ignis. Pressed against him, Prompto seemed to mull over his thoughts. “You’re helping. Just be patient with me?” His voice was small, pleading.

Ignis could felt his heart break. “Prompto...” He took a deep breath. “I’m not waiting for you to improve so I can get something from you. You’re still bringing plenty of sunshine into my life.”

A blush crept up Prompto’s cheeks and he turned his head away. “I’m not a bad summon then?” Even with his head turned, Prompto watched Ignis.

Smiling warmly, Ignis chuckled. “Not at all... In fact, you’re the best summon I’ve ever had.”

Giggling, Prompto tried to hide his face in Ignis’ leg. After a moment the giggle fit subsided, and he turned again to face Ignis. “At the store, you looked like you would be fun and you could use some fun. This isn’t what I thought would happen.”

“Funny, I thought the same thing the first morning.” Instead of laughter, Ignis found Prompto had a solemn look on his face almost. Hurt.

“Do you regret it?”

Ignis didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course not. I dare say you’ve been the best thing to happen to me.” Softly, Ignis ran his thumb over the warm skin of Prompto’s shoulder. “Do you?”


	9. Loving Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time that Ignis is honest with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I totally forgot yesterday was post day! I'm sorry! I'm late but I'm here!

A comfortable morning light streamed through the windows, rousing Ignis from his dreams. Pressed against his side, Prompto clung to him. An arm draped across Ignis’ chest, both legs wrapped around one of his. Ignis could feel the warmth of fairy magic, but there was something more warming his chest.

It had only been three months, but Ignis could no longer deny the truth as it lay against him. Ignis Scientia was in love with a fairy. Not just any fairy, of course. But with his personal sunshine. With perfect moonstone eyes and a touch that felt like summer. A laugh that could chase away any darkness. Someone who reminded him there was more of his life to live and made it so much more worth living.

Shaking his head, Ignis forced himself to stop that train of thought. His face was already burning. He was a terrible sap. There was no use to think about such things now. Not with what he knew. It would be too easy to take advantage of Prompto without even meaning to. No, that wouldn’t do. Ignis would just have to be satisfied with caring for Prompto as he always has. It would be enough. It had to be.

Prompto wasn’t terrible with weapons, but he wouldn’t pass a crownsguard exam. With a sword he was clumsy, easily tilted off balance. Daggers kept him better on his feet, but he was to apted to flail than land a hit. Pole arms had nearly sent him to the infirmary in the first five minutes. Maybe Prompto was terrible with weapons. There was nothing to do, but keep trying. There had to be something he could learn.

Readjusting his grip on the hilts of his dagger, again, Ignis forced himself to regain focus. This was hardly the first time Prompto had trained with Ignis, but it was the first time since he had admitted his feelings to himself. Ignis struggled.

This time Prompto chose a simple practice sword, promising that Gladiolus said he’d improved. His stance was proper. An improvement in itself. Relaxed, Prompto waited for Ignis to start their sparring match. A smirk on his face.

Dagger at the ready, Ignis watched Prompto. It was the first time he had seen the other man look confident with a weapon in hand. It was clear Prompto had something up his sleeve. Excited to know what it was, Ignis charged.

The first attack was easily sidestepped, Ignis turning quickly on his heels as he passed Prompto. Stepping away from Ignis, Prompto raised his sword, leaving him wide open.

Taking the opening, Ignis’ daggers came forward. Inches from Prompto’s stomach, they stopped. His daggers stilled like they had hit a wall, but there was nothing he could see. But there wasn’t time to ponder as the sword started its descent.

Rolling away Ignis was back on his feet, just in time to see Prompto try to charge at him. He brought his daggers up to defend. Something felt like it had plowed into him, forcing Ignis to take a step back. Before he could make any adjustments, Prompto stood in front of him, the wooden blade of his sword pressed at Ignis’ throat.

“I win!” he exclaimed with a giggle. Lowering his weapon, he waited for Ignis to do the same. “How was that?”

Silence stretched as Ignis stared at Prompto, utterly dumbfounded. He knew there were things he could do because he was a fairy. But, “What was that?”

With a shrug, and smug grin, he said, “Just a push. I can stop some things from going where I don’t want them to, or push something where I want it to.”

Sitting down on the mat, Ignis smiled when Prompto followed. Flopping against the cushion without grace. He had seen Prompto move things. It was often how he helped him in the apartment. Ignis had never considered it would have a place in a fight.

“Noct says I’m like a support character.” Grinning, he added, “But Gladio doesn’t like it when I use it when he’s training Noct. Says I’m cheating.” Another giggle and Prompto moved to hold his knees to his chest, watching Ignis with a smile.

“I’m inclined to agree with Gladio. Noctis needs to learn to protect himself. However,” leaning back on his arms, Ignis looked to Prompto with a warm smile. “I’m glad you thought to protect him.”

With a giggle, Prompto nodded, letting his legs fall flat again. “Of course! He’s my friend. I have to protect him.”

With as nod and a smile, Ignis agreed. The two lost time, talking about how Prompto had used his magic to help Noctis. Ignis gave what advice he could for improvement. They were so absorbed in their conversation, they both jumped at the sound of Ignis’ cell phone going off. It was his alarm. The training session was over.

“I guess it’s time to head back. That was the last thing on my list today,” laughed Ignis as he stood. Hand extended, he pulled Prompto to his feet, helping him keep his balance.

Pressed so close, Ignis could feel the warmth as it made its home under his skin. Having him so close without a distraction, Ignis swallowed. Ignis cupped Prompto’s cheek, before his hand slid up, into his hair. All he needed to do was lean forward, Prompto’s lips were right there. Just a small brush, a little feeling was all he needed.

Prompto gave a surprised sound in the back of his throat. His eyes went wide as he watched Ignis lean forward.

It was all Ignis needed to bring himself back to his senses. Quickly pulling away, he reached for the weapons to shelve them. He needed to have better control over. Prompto deserved better. He did the best he could to put distance between them again.

As time went on, Ignis felt as if it was getting worse. Prompto sat next to him on the couch. Just leaning against the cushion, not touching Ignis at all. He wanted to rip his hair out. It wouldn’t be right to hold him now. Ignis knew he needed to wait until Prompto was ready; comfortable. If that ever happened.

He still slept pressed against him at night, but during the day it was different. Prompto still chose to be close to him but would shrink away from touch. Gladiolus had brought over another horror movie. Prompto clung to Noctis.

Ignis wasn’t offended, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. No matter how much he reminded himself, or Prompto for that matter, he still felt guilt gnaw at his stomach whenever Prompto got that look. Ignis thought it looked like he was waiting for something terrible.

Sitting at his desk, and losing his sanity, Ignis tried to bury himself in his work. A large fist knocking on the table he was working on brought him back to reality.

Gladiolus stood in front of him, his other hand shoving a thumb to the door. “Come on. It’s way past lunchtime. Let's go grab a bite.” Before Ignis had a chance to decline, Gladiolus took the papers laid out in front of him.

The drive over had been quiet, but Ignis saw the way Gladiolus would give him side glances. They were short, eyes quickly diverting back to the road. Something was on his mind, but Ignis would know soon enough.

The server had hardly left before Ignis found out what was on his mind.

“What’s gotten into you, Iggy? You and Prompto get into a fight?”

Ignis scoffed at the idea. But had he been so obvious? The drinks came, and Ignis took his time preparing his coffee, preparing himself. “We haven’t fought. I’m just, struggling.” There was a sigh, and Ignis realized belatedly it was his own. “Even after all this time, it’s a lot to take in.”

As Ignis finally took a drink of coffee, Gladiolus set him with a strange look. That was apparently a wrong answer. “It’s been over three months, and you’re still not used to living with a fairy?” He laughed at that, shaking his head.

The server returned with their lunch. They both gave their thanks before Gladiolus continued. “And that doesn’t explain why you’ve started acting strange recently.”

“It’s not just a fairy suddenly showing up to live with me. Honestly, I think that was the easiest part of all this.” Pausing to take a bite, Ignis debated just explaining everything as he understood it. The idea of anyone else knowing his feelings set him on edge. But on the other hand, it would be good to finally talk to someone about it. “It seems I am no longer able to deny my feelings for Prompto.”

Laughter erupted from Gladiolus nearly as soon as Ignis stopped speaking. Pounding a hand on the table, he shook his head again. “That’s what’s got you going? Seriously? So you like the kid, is that really such a bad thing?”

Squaring his shoulders, Ignis leveled his friend with a scowl. Perhaps it would have been better to stay silent. “After everything Prompto’s been through, do you really think that’s a position he wants to be in?” When there was no immediate response from Gladiolus, he continued, “Prompto is afraid. If I make a mistake and touch him, he panics. He denies it, but he seems to be waiting for me to treat him like the others did.”

“So, don’t treat him like the others,” came Gladiolus’ advice, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ignis slammed his mug onto the table, ignoring the mess. “Do you think I haven’t been? Honestly Gladio!” The very notion made his blood boil.

Unperturbed, Gladiolus continued. “You’re pussyfooting around your feelings. You want to touch him, and he probably thinks you’re fighting urges to be like them or something. Iggy, you have to tell him how you feel. Prove that you’re putting him first, not biding your time, or whatever he’s thinking that’s putting him on edge.”

Ignis stared at Gladiolus in disbelief. He spoke of if it was that simple. As if any of this was simple.

Gladiolus sighed and started to sop up the coffee Ignis had spilled. “At least if he knows, he knows where you’re coming from. If he’s scared, we can figure this out.” He waited until Ignis gave him his full attention again before he continued. “You’re not alone in this, neither of you are.”

They finished their lunch in silence. Ignis thought over his friend's words, trying to find a solution. He’d never steered him wrong before.

Ignis looked over the apartment, again. The lights were off, and candles were pleasantly placed around the small kitchen and through the living room. Soft music poured from the speakers of his radio. Long bone ribs had just come out of the oven, another of Prompto’s favorites. If he was truly going to do this, he was going to make sure he did it right. Prompto deserved no less.

As if on cue, Prompto stepped into the apartment, calling out, “Iggy?” There was a slow shuffle of feet as he made his way through the dimly lit apartment until he found Ignis standing in the kitchen. He could smell the ribs and gave a small smile, almost hopeful. “Smells great, but what’s with the lights?”

Ignis felt his heart thudding against his chest, trying to break free. It was Prompto. They had had dinner together countless times now. This was no different. Except it was. He could do this. He could. Taking a deep breath, ready to confess everything. “The power went out again. But no worries! I was able to finish cooking dinner. I hope you didn’t fill up with snacks with Noctis?”

“I thought the stereo was plugged into the wall?”

Caught, Ignis blushed and sputtered, pretending to take notice of the music. “Ah, so it is. They must have fixed the power already.” Turning on the kitchen light, he began to blow out the candles. “I guess we won't need these then. Best save them for an emergency.”

With a nod, Prompto started to set the table. His shoulders were slumped, but he smiled warmly at Ignis when he asked what was on his mind. “Just thinking about the game I was playing with Noct.” He was a terrible liar, but Ignis didn’t push the issue.

Instead, they spent the night comfortably curled up on the couch reading. Ignis resisted the urge to card his fingers through Prompto’s hair or rest a hand on him. Prompto curled up on his side, resting a head on Ignis’ shoulder as he read his book. It was enough.

Things were starting to feel normal again. Prompto still seemed to panic at touches, but went back to leaning against him in quiet moments. While Ignis was unsure what had changed, he encouraged Prompto to do what made him comfortable.

A few nights later, as he cleared the dishes after having dinner with Noctis, he listened to the other two in the living room. They were pouring over a new game.

“It’s great! So like, you follow this dragon to, I don’t know if it’s supposed to be an island or a continent, but it’s huge. You fight all these creatures, and you need to use them to get parts for better equipment. There’s this lizard thing that looks like a flying squirrel wolf thing. He’s so cool. I want one. We need to play!”

There was a familiar excited whine. “It’s so late though! We’ll hardly get anywhere.”

“Just stay over then. I don’t have any meetings until after lunch tomorrow so we can stay up and play,” countered Noctis as he began to boot up the system.

While it was true that Noctis had no morning meetings, Ignis did. “Do you plan on taking yourself to the Citadel then? I won't be able to leave and get you.”

Noctis waved him off while explaining to Prompto how to create a character. “No problem. Worst case we take the subway. Not like I didn’t do that all the time for school.”

Looking at the two, Ignis sighed. He wasn’t sure how he felt about leaving Noctis to get himself around after staying up all night. But both of their pleading faces was difficult to ignore. “Very well, but it will be vegetable stew for a month if you’re late.”

As they boys cheered Ignis took the time to prepare a few snacks for their night before he slipped out the door. He was ready for a quiet and lonely night. There were no chores to tend to so he leaned against the couch and opened a book.

The chime of his phone broke through the quiet. He thought about ignoring it and going back to his book. But the thought of it being an emergency won out, and he pulled it out. A text message from Noctis, he assumed he would be too busy with their game.

It was a picture message. Both boys had their faces pressed together and stared at the camera. They looked ready to burst into laughter. Below ‘Teaching Prom about selfies’ and a small picture of a camera. An emoji, if Ignis remembered. Chuckling, he saved the image and set the phone down.

Before he could start reading again, there was another chime, and another. Checking the device, he saw another picture, this time with only Prompto, his face too close to be clear. The next was of Noctis, or mostly. A finger covered most of the prince’s head.

Then came three of Copper, who seemed terribly uninterested in having his picture taken. The last one he had covered his face with a wing. Ignis laughed then. The poor dragon must have been at its wit's end with both of them. Another came, Prompto again, but this one was farther away, easier to see.

The pictures continued to stream in for another half hour until it seemed they had gotten back into the game. Ignis took that as a cue to get ready for bed, after making sure had saved all the pictures Prompto had sent.

It felt strange, sleeping alone now. Laying on his back, Ignis looked around the room. On a bedside table sat Prompto’s green chocochick plush. On nights Prompto couldn’t stay up as late as Ignis, he would come to bed to find the other man curled up and cradling it protectively to his chest. Ignis did the same, having something to hold made it easier to sleep.

Ignis felt like his day was dragging on, his routine broken. He checked his phone, for the fifth time in so many minutes. It was nearly time for Noctis to get up if he was going to be on time. Calling him would be rude, but it was Ignis’ job to care for the prince. With a sigh, he called.

“Morning, Iggy. What’s up?” Noctis sounded, awake.

Ignis had to admit he was shocked to hear the prince’s voice so aware. He really needed to start giving Noctis more credit it seemed. “I just wanted to make sure you would be up in time to make your meetings. I know how tempting pulling an all-nighter would be for you two.”

Noctis scoffed on his end of the phone. In the background, Prompto giggled. “Prom had me up an hour or so ago. He and Copper poked at me until I woke up.” Another giggle.

With a smile, Ignis nodded to himself. Prompto was turning out to be exactly what he needed in his life. “Alright. I’ll be wrapping things up early, so I’ll be leaving before you as well. Please let me know if you require a ride home. Have a good day, Highness.” Ignis found the rest of his day had gone easier after that.

Ignis swung open the door, expecting more quiet. He had assumed Prompto would have gone with Noctis. The excited patter of feet was a pleasant surprise.

Blond hair rushed around the corner. Giggling, Prompto launched himself at Ignis. Arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Completely skipping a greeting, Prompto started in about how much fun he had with Noctis. He almost didn’t seem to breathe, talking about playing with Copper and convincing Noctis to go to bed before five. He loved pictures, and Ignis was sure he had mentioned something about it being like magic.

Eventually, his rant ended, and he leaned against Ignis, face pressed against his chest. “It was a lot of fun, but I’m glad to be home. I missed you.”

Warmth swelled in Ignis’ chest. He knew better than to hope, but it was nice to know Prompto cared enough to miss him for such a short time. He knew better than to hope, but he still drew his arms around Prompto tightly. Leaning down, Ignis pressed his face along the side of Prompto’s, murmuring against the shell of his ear, “I’ve missed you too.”

Prompto leaned back, looking up at Ignis with pink cheeks. There was a moment of hesitation before his hands moved to Ignis’ chest. He grabbed the edge of his jacket, pulling Ignis down, leaning up to meet his lips with a kiss.

It was slow and soft, little more than a press of the lips. Ignis allowed himself enough selfishness to melt into the kiss, letting his fingers card through Prompto’s hair. Nothing made sense anymore, but for now; he had everything he wanted.


	10. Chosen by Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a request for Ignis that he's more than willing to oblige to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second week in a row that I forgot!! I'm sorry guys!! So if the summary didn't give it away smut! This is a first for me so hopefully, it reads well! This is actually less than half of what the chapter was supposed to be but I was afraid that would be too much. So it's now 14 chapters, hope you guys don't mind. ^_^;

Bouncing around the apartment, Prompto sang along to the radio. The voice on the stereo was rough and deep. Prompto gave them a soft harmony as he spun around. The chores had been finished some time ago. But still, he danced around the living room, duster in hand.

Ignis would have liked to continue watching, but there were still snacks and a meal to be made. Going back to his workspace, Ignis quietly hummed along. Dinner would be simple, he had prepared beef to make burgers once they were at Noctis’ apartment. For the rest of the night, he had an array of snacks to finish.

It had taken a lot of planning, and even more lies that only the King and Clarus were privy to, but it was a game night. The four of them would meet at Noctis’ apartment, staying up late and as Regis had put it; “Act your age for once.”

As much as Ignis had scoffed at the words at the time, he had to admit to looking forward to the evening ahead. There would be no work for any of them come morning or the rest of the day.

A day of relaxing was just what he needed. Prompto had been improving by leaps and bounds lately, but he still felt like he was struggling. He wanted to let Prompto know how he felt. To hold him without fear of pushing him too far. While he let Prompto initiate affection, he was unsure if Prompto was doing it because he thought he had to.

Warm arms wrapped around his middle. Pulled from his thoughts, Ignis leaned into the touch. “Hello, Prompto.” There was a giggle, and he felt the blond bury his face between his shoulders before he responded.

“You were zoning out again. I wanted to make sure you were still with me.” He squeezed Ignis tight until he felt him shift between his arms.

Turning to face him, he smiled. He laid both arms on Prompto’s shoulders. “Of course. I’m always with you.”

Heat flooded Prompto’s face, and he giggled. He hid against Ignis’ chest and held him tightly. “Good,” he murmured into the shirt before he took a step away. Pushing up on his toes, Prompto pressed a kiss to Ignis’ lips, ducking away before he could respond. “Are we almost ready to go?”

Ignis wanted to chase those lips; feel them again. But he would not push. Instead, he motioned to the snacks behind him and tried to keep a steady voice. “Nearly. I just need to pack these up, and we can leave.”

With a grin, Prompto ducked out from under Ignis’ arms and started to pack the food. They worked silently, side by side. Once everything was secured, Prompto grabbed what he could carry and hurried out of the kitchen. He danced by the door, impatiently waiting for Ignis.

He followed behind, the last of their cargo in hand. “Alright. Let’s go meet the others, shall we?” Ignis doubled checked the door was locked before they made their way to Noctis’ apartment.

As they stepped into the apartment, Gladiolus greeted them from his place on the couch. “Hey, guys! I was beginning to wonder if you’d show.”

“Yeah,” teased Noctis, sitting on the other side of the couch. He was staring at the screen, controller in hand. “I was starting to wonder if we should just order pizza.”

As Prompto bound into the living room, asking about the game on the screen, Ignis made his way into the kitchen. It was better to start with dinner before Noctis could fill up on snacks and ruin his appetite.

In the living room, Noctis had already gotten Prompto settled with a controller. They raced and chased each other in go-karts. “Alright, time to teach you Rainbow Road. Ready to go down?” The three laughed and cheered as the game started.

Ignis hadn’t even put the first batch of patties on the skillet when Prompto cried out.

“No way!” There was a soft thump – Prompto as he shoved Noctis with his shoulder. “You have to at least warn me!” He was laughing as he spoke, but at least he could be understood.

Noctis laughed in response. “No way, everyone had to do it the first time. It’s like, the rules.” His laughter died in his throat. Squeaking out, “Gladio! I should get you for treason!”

The accused’s voice boomed with laughter, unaffected by the threat. “And tell them what? That you lied about your duties to play games?” Gladiolus teased as Prompto whooped that the larger man came in first.

“Good job, Gladio!” he laughed as Gladiolus ruffled his hair.

Ignis finished with dinner as they continued their game with easy banter. There was a pleasant warmth in moments like this. Pretending, if only for a few moments, that they were all just normal young men. He served up four plates once the last burger was cooked through and chips placed on the dishes. “Last round you three. Dinner is ready, and it would be a shame if it went cold.”

Once everyone was seated and served, Noctis looked to Ignis. “You’re playing next round right?”

“Of course, Noct.” Ignis smiled at how Noctis beamed before he went back to his burger. He enjoyed his dinner to the accompaniment of Gladiolus giving Prompto tips for the next round of games.

When it’s time to play again, Ignis found himself on the couch, Prompto leaning against his legs. Each of them had a controller, and a new game started. They had to cross a tightrope first. Ignis was across before the others made it halfway.

Prompto leaned his head back to lay on Ignis’ lap. “Wow, I didn’t know you were so good at video games.”

“While I don’t get to play them often, I still rather enjoy them.”

“He’s a pro at Kings Knight,” Noctis added in with a grunt of agreement from Gladiolus.

There was a tint of pink on Ignis’ cheeks when Prompto turned back to him. With a grin, Prompto settled himself back to comfortably recline against Ignis. “If you’re this good you should practice more. When arcades first started to open I was there a lot, that’s why I can play.” As he spoke, his character plunged into the lava below. He frowned. “Or at least I could back then.”

There’s a quick laugh at Prompto’s expense before Gladiolus leans over from his place on the couch. “How old are you anyway, Prompto? Don’t fairies like, live forever or something?”

“I’m five hundred and...” He paused, mouthing something that almost looked like counting, “Seven. And we can if nothing happens to us. I’ve met fairies that say they’re older than all the trees.”

Gladiolus whistled and leaned back into his seat. With a grin, he turned his head to Ignis. “Five hundred, huh? Looks like someone’s robbing the cradle.”

Prompto leaned back again, giving a blushing Ignis a confused look. “What’s that mean?”

With a sigh, Ignis adjusted his glasses. “It’s something rude.” He shot Gladiolus a glare, “It’s something to say to someone who is with a person with a large age gap or hardly more than a child.”

Dropping the controller, he turned to face Gladiolus. Prompto puffed out his cheeks in defiance. “I’m an adult! Fairies are grown after their first hundred years!”

There was a moment of silence that stretched between the group before the three on the couch burst into laughter. Gladiolus tussled Prompto’s hair again at the confused look. Noctis started a new game and brought the focus back to the screen.

They decided to call it a night once Noctis began snoring on his side of the couch, controller forgotten. Prompto started to pack away the games, while Gladiolus carried the sleeping prince to bed. That left Ignis with tidying up and packing away what was left of the snacks. It seems he had gone overboard, again.

“Got the princess settled in for the night. Doesn’t look like he’ll be enjoying his day off,” came Gladiolus’ voice, soft and amused.

Ignis chuckled softly, organizing the leftovers. “I think he’ll be enjoying his day off exactly how he likes.” Packing away some of the treats, he turned to Gladiolus and handed them to him. “Why don’t you head home if you’re not staying? All I have left is the snacks. Prompto and I can get that taken care of in a jiffy.”

With a nod and a wave goodnight to the other two, Gladiolus made his way out the door. “Alright, I’ll see you back at the Citadel.

For the second time that night, warm arms wrapped around Ignis. But this time they were draped lower, fingers teasing at the hem of his shirt. For a second, his mind went blank, the feeling of those fingers brushing over the thin fabric consuming his thoughts. Then those fingers moved.

Heat danced over his skin as thin fingers slipped under his shirt. Ignis felt himself start to relax into the touch. As much as Ignis wanted to give in to the feeling, he forced himself to turn in the soft grasp. Gently he cradled Prompto’s face in the palm of his hand. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Prompto leaned into the touch. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It’s alright.”

Instead of backing away, Prompto pressed himself closer. His hands were gripping the back of Ignis’ shirt tightly. Leaning up, his teased his lips over Ignis’, a feather-light touch. “But I want to.”

Surging through the hairsbreadth between them, Ignis kissed him. He ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair, hands moving down his neck to his shoulders. He felt Prompto’s lips move across his jaw and down his throat. Stifling a moan, Ignis gripped the shoulders under his hands tighter, taking a step back.

Prompto whined as he tried to pull Ignis back to him. He looked up at Ignis, pleading.

“Hush now,” Ignis murmured. He ran his hands back up Prompto’s neck and enjoyed the shiver that ran through him. Ran a thumb across his cheek and whispered, “Later. It would be rude to Noctis to continue here.”

Nodding, Prompto took a deep breath. He pulled away from Ignis and began helping him with the leftovers. His hands shook as he worked alongside the other.

Ignis was unsure if it was from excitement or nerves, but he hoped for the former as they worked. Once everything was packed – some left for Noctis, some for them to take home – Ignis was pulled from the apartment. Their fingers intertwined as they walked.

Their own apartment was dark, the light of the sun only just starting to peek over the horizon. As soon as the door was closed and their shoes slipped off, Prompto’s hands were back on Ignis. But they didn’t feel the same as before. His hands were shaking. The confidence he had earlier had left him. The hesitance was obvious.

Ignis grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together to stop him. “It’s alright, love.” He kissed him gently.

Prompto whined softly into the kiss. Pressing closer, he nuzzled against Ignis’ collarbone. “Please,” he murmured.

Releasing one hand, Ignis gently guided Prompto to their bedroom. The hand in his squeezed tightly and Ignis ran his thumb over it. If this was really what he wanted, Ignis would make sure everything was perfect.

Ignis guided Prompto to lay on the bed, head against the pillows. One hand still intertwined with Prompto’s, Ignis used his free hand to trace over his jaw and into his hair. “Are you sure you want this, Prompto? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

His head tilted at the touch, eyes closed. Prompto seemed to take a moment to collect himself, then he nodded. “I want it. I want to, with you.” Leaning up, Prompto kissed Ignis again. “I know it’ll be alright. If… If it’s you.”

The swell in Ignis’ chest was almost too much. He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead as he tried to hide his own nerves. Then he kissed his temple, his cheek. Along his jaw until he captured Prompto’s lips.

As he nipped and teased at Prompto’s lips, Ignis trailed his hands down his sides. Fingers gently pressed into Prompto’s skin, reveling in the smooth texture as he pulled the shirt up.

Ignis broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over Prompto’s head. He leaned down, pressing hot open mouthed kisses along his neck. Hands mapped out every inch of exposed skin, and Ignis enjoyed the soft sighs he pulled from Prompto. Fingers tangled in Ignis’ shirt as Prompto tried to pull it free.

Feeling the pull, Ignis sat up, straddling Prompto. He watched the blond carefully as he started with the cuffs, unbuttoning each with ease. When he reached for the button of his collar, he couldn’t help but smirk at the sharp inhale from the man beneath him. More than willing to be a tease, Ignis toyed with each fastener. He pulled open the shirt slowly as he worked until the cloth hung off his shoulders.

Almost instantly hands were on Ignis’ chest. Prompto leaned up and felt every dip of muscle. His hands roamed and his mouth trailed along. He nipped and teased across warm skin. Ignis let out a shaky breath above him. Fingers found his hair and gently pulled him away.

Pressing a hot kiss to Prompto’s lips, he carefully pushed him back against the bed. As much as he loved the feeling of the blond touching him, he had other plans. “You deserve to be loved. Let me take care of you.”

Prompto whimpered under him but made no effort to stop him.

He kissed down his neck again. He paused to suck lightly at the collarbone. Under him, Prompto arched up, moaning quietly. A final nip at the skin and Ignis continued his path down the chest before him.

Prompto whimpered and shuddered as his mind was flooded with pleasure. Ignis nipped along his chest. His fingers gently massaged Prompto’s skin as they trailed down to his hips where they gave a teasing tug to the jeans.

Ignis looked up to Prompto’s flushed face as he nipped at the skin just above the fabric. His hands trailed farther down, they ran down his thighs, then up, pressing against the sensitive skin of the junction where they met his hip. His thumb ran over the hard length hidden there.

Another moan and Prompto arched into the touch. “Ignis,” he whispered even as his voice cracked. “Please.” His hands weakly reached for his own pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

A chuckle and Ignis gently batted the hands away. “Impatient already?” He leaned up, just enough to comfortably unfasten Prompto’s jeans.

Prompto’s cheeks darkened more at the tease but still, he tried to wiggle his way out of his pants as soon the pressure began to ease. With Ignis’ help, the pants and his underwear hit the floor. He tried to reach for his own erection, desperate for some reprieve, but Ignis managed first. As a warm hand wrapped firmly at his base, Prompto let out a loud moan. His hips were already trying to rock into the warmth.

“I don’t suppose I’ll be able to draw this out much longer will I?” Slowly his hand ran along the shaft. Prompto’s length was already swollen and leaking in his hand. Ignis leaned forward to kiss Prompto again as he teased along his length. The kiss was messy as Prompto moaned and gasped against his lips.

It wasn’t long until Prompto turned into a whimpering mess on the bed. His hips were thrusting up into Ignis’ hand. Ignis pressed kisses along his neck and face and murmured soft encouragements to Prompto until he tittered off the edge. He came with a cry. His body went rigid as the pleasure washed over him.

Ignis worked Prompto through the last of his orgasm, waiting until the shuddering subsided before making sure he was properly settled in the bed. As he went to get a towel to clean up, he felt a hand on his wrist.

“What about you?” asked Prompto. He gave a pointed look to the firm bulge in Ignis’ pants.

There was no denying that Ignis wanted his own release. But still he insisted, “It’s alright, Prompto. This was only meant for you. Just relax, I’ll get you cleaned up, and we can get some sleep, alright?”

Prompto whined and tugged at Ignis’ arm. He shook his head, weakly reaching with his other hand for Ignis. “Not fair. You deserve it too.” It was clear Prompto wasn’t up for more, but he wasn’t going to relent either.

With a sigh, Ignis crawled back onto the bed. He helped Prompto unfasten his pants and push them down his thighs. His own length in hand, larger than the one he held a moment before, he teased along the head.

Thoughts of assisting must have fled, for Prompto leaned back on the bed and watched intently. He worried over his bottom lip as Ignis hummed out sighs of pleasure.

Ignis worked over his shaft, pace quickening as he saw how focused Prompto was on him. He bit back a moan as heat coiled in his lower stomach. There was no way he could draw this out either, not that he wanted to.

When his own release washed over him, Ignis moaned low in his throat. Eyes screwed shut. As he came down, he panted heavily. Leaned over Prompto on the mattress, he saw how their release mingled together on the sheets, but mostly on Prompto’s stomach. He had just enough mind to be embarrassed.

Before he could try and find the will to clean up, Prompto tugged at him again. This time he pulled Ignis down to curl against him, eyes already heavy. It was late. They were both tired. It would be better to change the sheets in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Also Ignis is going to be so grossed out in the morning I should have written that xD


	11. Fairy Magic and Hidden Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto uses his magic to save a meeting and Ignis shows him a secret place. There was supposed to be a lot more to this chapter but it was already getting a little long with only scratching what I had planned so extra chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Ignis checked over his papers for the meeting as the others filed into the room. There were a few odd looks given to his part of the table, but he paid it no mind, he greeted everyone as they sat as he always did, until their curiosity got too much.

“Why’s he here?”

“He” happened to be Prompto, looking at Ignis’ notes over his shoulder. At his mention, he looked up and smiled. “Hi! I’m Prompto. I’ll be here to observe today.” It wasn’t a lie, not really. But he had an ulterior motive for observing them today.

Meetings had been getting heated lately. Debates were tittering into arguments. Books had been slammed, and more than once Ignis or another member of the meeting had to get between those who were standing nose to nose. If they didn’t come to terms soon, there would be blood. But if they wouldn’t sit and talk then an agreement would stay out of reach.

Prompto’s ability to calm and warm Ignis was something inherent to them, but he had other tricks up his sleeves. Scribbling on the paper in front of him, he looked around the room as he slid the sheet closer to Ignis.

‘I don’t know if even they know what they’re talking about.’

At a glance, Ignis smiled and used a different piece of paper. ‘They just like using big words to sound like they know more than the rest of us.’

There was a giggle to his side and he risked a glance to the paper again. Prompto was doodling flowers in the margin of his paper. They were very well done. He said as much on the paper he had used to write to Prompto.

He blushed at the compliment and gave a small nod in thanks. With a glance around the room, he made another note.

‘Can we go to the gardens after this?’

Ignis frowned and tapped his pen a moment before he answered. ‘I have another meeting after this.’

Prompto drew a sad face on the paper.

‘I can walk you there after this at least. You don’t have to sit through all these meetings.’

‘I want to go with you. I can wait another meeting.’

Before Ignis could do as much as nod there came a slam of folders on the table.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just be reasonable! This plan will ensure that the outlining areas are protected even without the wall!”

“Yes, they’ll get aid. At the cost of food out of our own people’s mouths.”

“They’re all our people!” came multiple members’ replies. The tension was getting thick again.

Next to him, Ignis watched as Prompto took a deep breath, relaxing deep into the chair. There was the smallest hint of a breeze that smelled like spring. Ignis found himself almost sleepy, like sitting outside in late spring in the sun.

The feeling seemed to pass over the rest of the room. Those sitting sunk deep into their chairs, a small smile on many faces. The men that were fighting took a deep breath and the tension drained from their shoulders. When next they spoke, their voices were quieter, calmer.

“I’m not against sending aid, it’s a good idea. But we need to budget it properly. Hurting those in Insomnia does us no good.”

They continued on and finally made some progress. By the end of the meeting, they still hadn’t found a way to make things work, but the meeting had run on far longer than planned. It was agreed to regroup later in the week. Ignis made a note to make sure Prompto was at that meeting as well.

Stepping into the hall, Ignis checked his phone. “It appears I’ve missed my last meeting.” He pretended not to see how Prompto beamed. Instead, he put his phone away and pretended to check the time on his watch. It wasn’t until Prompto whined beside him and tugged at his shirt that he turned.

“That means we have time to go the gardens, right?” he begged. Prompto tilted his chin down as he looked up at Ignis with warm moonstone eyes.

If there had ever been a chance that he would have turned down a walk in the gardens, Prompto melted it away. With a smile, Ignis nodded. “Of course, Prompto. I can’t think of a better way to spend the afternoon.”

With a cry of delight, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ hand and started to pull him down the corridors to the gardens.

Laughing as he followed the blond, Ignis had to jog to keep up. Even though he had longer legs, Prompto was faster. Wings or no, it seemed to Ignis that he could still fly.

They reached the gardens in what felt like no time at all. As they stepped past the first set of bushes that walled up the gardens, their pace slowed to a leisurely pace. Warm air curled around them as the scent of thousands of flowers joined the air.

Prompto had ceased his pull on Ignis’ arm, so he took the chance to intertwine their fingers. He felt the other squeeze his fingers gently and smiled. There was a blush on Prompto’s cheeks that spread a soft warmth in his chest. It was nearly enough to feel that Prompto felt the same as himself. But he refused to give into foolish hope. This was enough. It had to be.

They wound their way down the varying paths of the gardens in silence. Flowers were blooming, even late into their seasons this year – it was suspected that a bland fairy had something to do with it.

“It never stops being beautiful,” said Prompto with awe in his voice. He knelt down, watching a hummingbird sip from a lily. No matter how often he stayed here, it was like the first time.

“It seems even the garden is glad you’ve come to stay with us,” commented Ignis as he let himself be pulled along the path. They neared a turn where the grass and plants were growing over the trail and he smiled. “Prompto, would you like to see a secret?”

The blond beamed at the suggestion. He whispered as he stepped closer. “What kind of secret?”

Guiding Prompto away from the beaten path, he smiled. “It’s a secret place,” he whispered, “where Noctis and I would hide as children. When we needed some time away.” The deeper they walked, the more their way disappeared.

Once the trail had completely left them, Ignis kept on. They ducked under trees and carefully skirted around underbrush. Behind them, the garden blocked them from view, but still, he pressed on. “Just a little farther now, I promise.”

Prompto giggled as he kept pace. He kept looking over his shoulder as they walked. More than once Ignis had to stop to check on him until he stood still in front of a wall of creeper vines. With the skill he saw from Ignis in finding the spot, he grinned. “Just when you were kids huh?”

Coming to stand in front of a wall of creeper vines, Ignis grinned. Pushing away the vines, he exposed a small alcove. The bushes around it branched over, making them crouch down to walk in.

Once Ignis was settled, Prompto moved to lay his head on his lap. The vines had moved to completely enclose them in the alcove. The only light was what filtered between the leaves. It was a perfect quiet getaway. “It’s really nice here.”

Ignis carded his fingers through Prompto’s hair and hummed in agreement. He had founded it, what felt like a lifetime ago. There was just enough light to read by after lunch and it was a good place to relax. He had brought Noctis here when he started to struggle with young princely duties, hoping to give him strength. “I’ve always found it a safe place to unwind. No one but Noctis and I know about it.” He smiled down to Prompto. “And of course, now you.”

Blushing, Prompto giggled and buried his face into Ignis’ stomach. He hummed as Ignis’ hand moved to rub his shoulders. A comfortable quiet stretched between them until the hand on Prompto’s back stilled. Looking up he found Ignis reclining against the branches, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. Relaxing again, Prompto closed his own eyes and let himself drift.

No one heard the giggle of a prince or the sound of a camera shutter.

It was nearly dark by the time Ignis woke up, silently cursing himself for his negligence. But the soft blond hair still curled in his lap made it hard to be upset with himself for long. He ran his fingers through soft locks and whispered. “Prompto. Prompto, you need to wake up.”

With a bit more coaxing, Prompto leaned into the touch. “Hm? What’s wrong, Iggy?”

“We’ve slept the day away. It’s time to head home.”

There was a bit of shuffling as they pulled themselves out of the hideaway. But they quickly made their way down the empty halls. It wasn’t until they had reached Ignis’ car that they noticed the time.

“It’s almost bedtime,” pouted Prompto.

“I’m sure there will be little harm in staying up late tonight,” replied Ignis as they drove away. “Just so long as we get some sleep tonight.”

Prompto hadn’t had his fill of being curled up with Ignis. They laid on the couch, his head resting on Ignis’ chest.

Ignis was sure they would end up sleeping on the couch. The thought of the back pain took a backseat to making Prompto happy, however. One hand held Prompto’s up near his head. The other massaged lazily into his back.

Pressing his lips to Ignis’ chest, Prompto looked up to the other man. With a grin, Prompto leaned up, kissing through the shirt before he reached the bare skin of Ignis’ neck. He pulled himself up, letting his weight rest on the arm by the other’s side. The one still holding Ignis’ hand gave it a soft squeeze.

Feeling warm lips press against his neck, Ignis let his head fall back. With a pleased sigh, Ignis let himself enjoy the attention. He sucked in a breath when he felt teeth tease over his pulse. Before Prompto could leave a mark, he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling him up for a kiss.

Whimpering into Ignis’ mouth, Prompto returned the kiss as he nipped at his lip. He released Ignis’ hand and let them wrap around him. Giggling as Ignis peppered kisses across his neck, Prompto let himself be lifted as he sat up. Legs wrapped around Ignis as he pressed closer to the other man.

Continuing his work on Prompto’s neck, Ignis trailed his hands down clothed sides until they found a shirt hem. Gently, he pulled it over his head, trailing kisses where ever he could reach. He kissed over flushed and freckled skin. Traced patterns with his lips and tongue.

Above him, Prompto moaned quietly as he ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair. He tugged softly at the strands and arched into the touch. When he felt lips on his neck and teasing over his pulse, Prompto couldn’t stop himself from rutting his forward in a search for friction. Ignis palmed over his covered length, pulling a loud moan from him as his head fell back.

Carefully, Ignis brought Prompto to lay back on the couch, trailing more kisses down his chest and stomach. As he worshiped Prompto’s body, he eased open his pants until he was able to nip softly at the freshly exposed skin.

Hooking fingers in the belt loops, Ignis watched Prompto’s face for any hesitation before he pulled them away. Beneath him Prompto laid back, skin flushed and shuddering with need. Ignis massaged Prompto’s thighs as he took a moment to thoroughly enjoy the sight before him.

Every small touch gave Prompto a jolt as he lay against the cushions. Whimpering, Prompto reached down to take his cock in hand.

It was nearly Ignis’ undoing. A moan came from the back of his throat at the sight. He moved his hands to Prompto’s hips, massaging at the junction as they began rutting up into his fist. His own need was becoming a distraction as it ached at the display. But tempted as he was to joinin, he knew he needed to be the one to pleasure Prompto.

Adjusting his position on the couch, Ignis pressed himself between Prompto’s legs. Even as Prompto paid him no mind, lost in pleasure, Ignis carried on. He took the hand he was pumping into in his own before the other wrapped along the shaft. There wasn’t time to appreciate the feeling as Prompto whimpered and continued to move his hips as he chased his pleasure.

There didn’t seem a point in trying to reason with him to relax. Instead, he pressed him down and ran his tongue over the slit. He lapped at the precome beading at the tip before sliding it over the frenulum.

Prompto cried out, hand fisting into Ignis’ hair and continuing to try and rut his hips. “Please. Ignis, please. So close. Please,” he begged his voice cracked with strain.

Ignis was unable to deny Prompto, not that he wanted it any other way. He wrapped his mouth around the head and quickly slid down the shaft. Above him Prompto sobbed, his grip tighter in his hair. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Ignis began his work in earnest. Hollowing his cheeks, Ignis let his head bob to match Prompto’s thrusts.

Prompto became more sporadic and his moans grew louder in pitch. It was the only warning he could give before spilling down Ignis’ throat with a loud sob. He swallowed quickly as he worked Prompto through his orgasm. When he whimpered and tried to get away from the overstimulation Ignis pulled back, but not before giving a final lap across the underside of the shaft.

Still shuddering, Prompto laid otherwise still on the couch. His eyes were glazed over, unfocused. But he gave a soft smile. He opened his mouth, but there was only a soft sigh before his eyes slipped closed. Prompto was asleep shortly after.

Once he was sure Prompto was fully asleep, Ignis quickly pulled his own cock free. He could already feel the pressure building in his stomach as he thought about Prompto’s face and every sound he had made. How he begged him. Leaning forward, Ignis pressed his forehead to Prompto’s thigh as he came with a cry. He gasped for breath as he rode out the last waves of pleasure, eyes screwed shut.

Once he was breathing evenly again, Ignis cleaned himself and helped Prompto to bed. There didn’t seem to be a need to worry about sleeping through the night.


	12. A Healing Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Prompto learns the difference between affection and sexual attraction and where Copper causing trouble in the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done guys! O_O Let me know what you think!

“There you guys are. I’ve been looking all over,” complained the prince as he sat a stack of folders down on the table where Ignis and Prompto sat. He slid into a seat next to Prompto and took the first folder off the pile. When he looked up he saw two sets of eyes watching him curiously. “What? I thought going over reports with you guys was better than sitting by myself.”

Prompto laughed and Ignis smiled. Noctis pretended to ignore them as he went back to work.

Eventually, Prompto got curious and leaned over Noctis’ shoulder. “Sewage and waste? Boring.” He sat back down in his seat and pouted. It deepened into a scowl when the other two chuckled quietly.

“Yes well, running a country is hardly as glamorous as it seems. But someone needs to make sure even the,” Ignis paused a beat, “less than savory jobs are completed.”

Noctis scoffed in agreement as he continued to look over the paperwork. “Hardly, they want to reduce funding again. They don’t want to listen to me and dad about switching to a better system, either. What’s the point of leading a country if they don’t listen to you?” He switched to the next folder as he frowned at the first.

Ignis sighed. It was true that more and more frequently they had been overturning the king's suggestions. Rarely for the better. But there was little they could do that wouldn’t be compromising.

Hours later Noctis finally slammed his last folder onto the table. The sound startled the other two from their work. “I’m done! I don’t know how you can do all this, Iggy.” He slumped back into his chair and glared at the last folder. “I’ll read it after dinner. If I read another word right now I might puke.”

Ignis bit back a chuckle, he cleared his throat to hide the sound. “I’m guessing dinner preparations should begin shortly then?” Ignis packed his things away as he watched Noctis stand.

“Nah, I still have another meeting. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” And with that, he was off and out the door.

The two looked at each other before they shrugged in unison.

Prompto giggled. “I guess we have some free time then?” He eyed Ignis’ packed things as he spoke.

“Hm, I suppose we do. What would you like to do?” He asked as he stood and offered a hand to Prompto.

He giggled as he took the offered hand and stood. “Hm,” he stopped and pretended to think. We could just walk around a bit I guess? I don’t think we’ll have enough time for the gardens.”

With a nod, Ignis let Prompto guide them through the halls. It was strange that he didn’t want to visit the gardens, but Ignis supposed he had a point. He would stay there all day if he was so inclined.

Prompto wound through the long corridors of the Citadel. They would greet anyone they passed. Occasionally the two would stop to chat up someone Prompto was friendly with.

As they continued, Ignis noticed they were going down less and less populated halls. A few more passes and there was no one in sight. When he went to ask Prompto where they were going he felt himself being pressed against the wall of the empty corridor.

Without warning, Prompto had his lips against Ignis’ neck. He pressed Ignis against a wall and reached to pull his shirt free.

“Prom-” His voice was cut off as he bit back a whimper. Prompto had found the most sensitive part of his neck. As he felt his shirt pull free, Ignis grabbed the blond’s hands. They slipped out of his and under the fabric. Heat bloomed in their wake. Ignis was losing focus.

Opening the door next to him, Ignis pulled them both inside. Once the door was shut he pressed Prompto between him and the wall. The blond whimpered quietly and his hands ran along Ignis’ back. Ignis cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “You need to calm down, darling. You can’t keep doing this. There’s a time and place for these things.” He kissed him again, lingering. “I promise to take care of you later.”

Prompto whimpered again. Arms wrapped tight around Ignis, Prompto pressed his face into his chest. “Want to be closer,” he whined.

With a sigh, Ignis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto. With how affectionate the man was at home, he should have known the long hours at the Citadel were difficult for him. Ignis was still terrible with people. He would do better.

The next day Ignis walked confidently down the hall, fingers intertwined with Prompto’s. There were a few curious looks from the less permanent staff they passed. But there were many more smiles. One woman laughed light-heartedly and told them, “Well it’s about time you two.”

Even as the blush burned his cheeks, Ignis held fast to the hand in his. At his side, Prompto giggled happily and nodded as they hurried passed.

Ignis guided Prompto to Noctis’ rooms. The two had made plans to spend time together there, between Noctis’ meetings.

The prince was waiting at his door when they arrived, hands in his pockets. “Hey, guys.” He looked at their joined hands and smiled at Prompto. “You ready to get through that dungeon today?”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Prompto as he jumped to Noctis’ side. He turned to smile at Ignis. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

Ignis chuckled and nodded. “Of course. Have fun, Prompto.” Stepping forward, Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Aw come on guys,” laughed Noctis, pretending to be disgusted. He made a face before he smiled at Prompto. “Don’t keep him waiting, Ignis.”

Noctis threw the comment over his shoulder, and Ignis had a feeling he was referring to more than his meetings. He tried not to dwell on it as he made his way to his first meeting. He thought about it all day.

As time went on, Ignis found that he was just as fond of the small affections. His days felt easier and the thought of Prompto blushing and giggling was always nice. He was even able to enjoy that Prompto had also taken up the fun. He ran into Ignis’ arms as soon as he saw him. They had even been bold enough to hold hands over the table when Ignis was looking over reports in the library.

It was in one of those quiet moments in the library that a scream echoed through the halls. Outside the door, they heard someone scream about a dragon in the throne room. With a quick look at each other, the boys were on their feet and down the hall.

Nearly to the throne room, Ignis’ attention was brought down the hall where there came a clatter. He grabbed at Prompto’s arm and quickly they made their way down the corridor.

There was a maid hidden behind a potted plant. Her face in her hands as she huddled down.

“Ma’am,” said Prompto. He winced when she started and nearly fell to the floor. “I’m sorry. Ma’am. Has Copper come down this way?”

The woman looked up confused a moment before she understood. With a nod, she pointed down the hall. “The Glaive are coming to get rid of it. I wish they’d hurry.”

They shared another look and took off in a sprint down the corridor. It seemed empty.

“Copper!” called Prompto as he scanned the hall.

“Copper, please. It’s just us.” Ignis was starting to panic. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if the Glaive found him first. When they came to a fork in the path Ignis nodded to the right. “You take one way and I’ll take the other.”

Many of the doors were open. Ignis assumed there had been some kind of evacuation. If he weren’t so afraid for Copper, Ignis would probably find that thought amusing.

The first room held no clues and no pseudodragon. The next was the same, but when he left he could hear the distant calls as the Glaive came closer. He had to hurry.

“Copper!” he tried again as he entered the next room. “Please.” This time, there was a shuffling. Ignis hurried to the papers that had fallen. On top of the sheets was a small copper dragon with a stinger on his tail.

“Oh thank the Six!” cried Ignis as he opened his arms for his small friend. Copper was in his arms almost instantly. Fear again, that cold dread coiled down his spine. He held him tighter. “No. I won’t let that happen. You have my word.”

In the hall, he could hear the footfalls as they got closer. “Once we find Noctis everything will be alright.” Before he could contemplate where to start looking for the prince a small blond was taking Copper from his arms.

“There you are! Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you? Are you-” A hand covered his mouth.

Ignis smiled softly. “Don’t pester him so much. Let’s find Noctis and get this sorted.” He offered his hand to Prompto.

Everything was interrupted by a shout from a Glaive. “What are you doing in the halls? Everyone was supposed to evacuate.”

The hand outstretched for Prompto’s wrapped around the blond and pressed him against his chest. He hoped it was enough to protect Copper. “We must have missed the announcement. Forgive us, we’ll be on our way then.”

As Ignis tried to discreetly turn them away from the Glaive he felt a hand on his arm.

“Come on, we’ll gui-” Their voice stopped. The grip on Ignis’ shoulder tightened.

Without thinking, Ignis pushed Prompto away. He spun on his heels and summoned his daggers. Ignis kept himself between his friends and the Glaive, hands crossed and weapons ready to defend.

Suddenly the corridor was full of weapons. “Stand down Scientia.”

“I won't let you hurt Copper.”

One of the Glaive sighed. “We just want the dragon. Just hand it over and we’ll just ignore you pulling weapons on us.”

Ignis held his ground. There was no way he had a chance against them, but he had his word to keep. “I promised Copper I’d keep him safe. You can’t have him.” Before he could turn to Prompto and tell him to run a flash of scales blew by his face and over the Glaive.

There was a shout and they were off again. One of them looked over their shoulder and called to Ignis before they ran. “This isn’t over. There are repercussions coming.”

As soon as the sound of footsteps faded Ignis’ weapons were gone in a flash of blue light. There was panic bubbling in his chest. Nothing good was waiting for him once this was over. But there wasn’t time to worry about that. Ignis pulled himself to his feet.

He and Prompto were quickly on the Glaive’s heels. They had a friend to protect.

The Glaive were gone when they rounded the corner, but Prompto guided them to where he heard voices. Not far from where they started they found them, huddled in a mass and everyone talking over one another.

Dread buried itself in Ignis’ chest. There was too much chatter for him to know what they were saying, but it didn’t look good from where he stood.

Prompto yelled as he ran into the crowd. He pushed passed them, swallowed up. Then he yelled, “Copper!”

It was Ignis’ turn to run. In the center of the crowd he found, Noctis.

He stood tall, Copper cradled protectively in his arms. With a warm smile, Noctis greeted them both. “Hey, guys. Thanks for taking care of Copper.” Then his attention shifted to the crowd around them. “As you can see, everything is fine now. Go back to your posts.”

“There’s still the matter of Ignis, Highness,” said one, a smug look on their face. Copper hissed at them.

With a laugh, Noctis shook his head. “I’ll worry about that. Don’t you think you have more important things to be doing now?”

Ignis waited until he was sure the Glaive was gone before he turned to Noctis. “What were you think? Bringing Copper here!” Looking between the two, he frowned. “How did you get him here?”

With a sheepish smile, Noctis held up his messenger bag. “I didn’t have anything big to bring with me. And I’ll be staying here awhile, while we plan the next ‘Royal Event’.” He used his fingers to quote the words. “I couldn’t leave Copper alone in the apartment.”

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Ignis held it a moment. The prince had a point. There were Royal Ceremonies coming up and it would be easier if he stayed. But honestly, he thought aloud, “You could have mentioned that. Prompto and I could have taken him. Or you could have let him stay in your rooms.”

Prompto had begun to guide them to said rooms as Ignis continued to lecture Noctis about his actions.

As soon as they stepped inside the room, Ignis called down to the kitchens to bring up ingredients. Noctis leaned over to Prompto to whisper, “He’s stress cooking now.”

Prompto’s giggle was cut short by Ignis’ voice. “Yes, I am. Vegetable medley pie. I’ve also left instructions to make sure you have ‘properly nutritious’ food for your stay.”

Noctis groaned and fell onto the plush couch. “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh, Iggy? Nothing happened.”

“Your carelessness caused a panic. People were evacuated in fear of Copper. And now they know of his existence. That will cause plenty of trouble for the both of us.” Ignis’ voice was harsh but it grew harsher. “Not to mention this stunt nearly got Copper killed!”

Before he could continue said pseudodragon let out a series of angry clicks. He fluttered to rest on Noctis’ chest and stood protectively as he faced Ignis. There was no need to try to understand what he wanted to say.

Noctis held him protectively. Ignis wondered if he finally understood as he looked the small creature over. A hand ran over smooth scales as the prince seemed to be lost in thought.

He ate his dinner without complaint.(Is this better as a stand-alone sentence or as the last one of the above paragraph? It’s meant to be the transition)

There was a bustle about the Citadel in the wake of the event. Meetings and preparations seemed endless. For being the prince’s advisor Ignis, didn’t think he’d seen him in more than passing in over a week.

It had only taken three days for Prompto to whine that he had missed his friend. He claimed it was unfair that they couldn’t see him anymore. Ignis agreed wholeheartedly, but there was nothing he could do for them both to see him.

So he had split the days between them. As much as he missed the blond’s presence, he knew Noctis would need the support more than he did. He would be forced to listen to the council drag on about the culture of the city and how it affected the event. Then, of course, there was the press breathing down his neck. At least once guards had dragged reporters away as they tried to follow the prince into his personal chambers.

Everyone just wanted things to end.

In their apartment, Prompto shifted uncomfortably on the couch. It had been another long day. He had spent nearly twelve hours with Noctis as he helped him fend off reporters. More than once he had used magic to get away.

He was supposed to be relaxing with Ignis in their living room, but instead he was shifting and looking to Ignis with worried eyes before quickly looking anywhere else in the room.

“Prompto, what’s wrong? Did something else happen today?” Ignis thought briefly to when he had discovered Prompto with a guard and did his best to quell the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He’d kill them this time.

“N-no,” mumbled Prompto. He had taken to worrying over his hands, until Ignis slid one of his own between them and hold one. Prompto looked up then, a weak smile on his lips. He took a deep breath. “I think I might be broken.”

Ignis was confused. Gently, he pulled Prompto into his lap. “Now, what has you thinking such a thing? Are you feeling unwell?” As he spoke, he ran a reassuring hand along Prompto’s side.

Prompto shook his head. “Nu-uh. I feel pretty good actually. Just,” he paused, chewing on his bottom lip.

Ignis resisted the urge to kiss it. It was nearly painful how cute he was.

“Just, we haven’t, you know. Done anything lately.” Prompto raised his hands up when he felt Ignis’ hand stop. “I’m not complaining, really. But that’s kind of what I mean. I know we’ve been busy, but I don’t get that empty feeling. Like...” He blushed. “Like I’m missing something when we’re not together.”

There was a pause while Ignis digested the words. That wasn’t something he was expecting. He'd also noticed Prompto’s drop in sex drive but had assumed it was because everything had been hectic. But the explanation did explain something else.

The hand not on Prompto’s side reached up to cup his cheek. He smiled fondly at how he leaned into the touch. “Sex was just a means to an end. You wanted the contact and connection.”

Prompto’s brow creased at the words.

Ignis chuckled quietly at the reaction. He supposed that wasn’t the best way to explain what he thought it meant. A thumb ran along Prompto’s cheek as Ignis pressed a kiss to his temple. You were touch-starved and couldn’t tell the difference. It’s alright. I told you I’d take care of you. Trust in me.”

There was a blush on Prompto’s cheeks as he grabbed the hand on his cheek, intertwining their fingers. He leaned down, lips nearly touching Ignis’. He whispered, “Is it okay to still want more?”

A shudder ran down Ignis’ spine. He leaned up just enough to press a feather-light kiss to the soft lips that teased him. “Of course.”

Prompto leaned forward again and kissed Ignis proper. His hand ran up his chest to his shoulder. With the leverage, Prompto settled himself to straddle Ignis’ thighs.

Once the blond was settled, Ignis wrapped the hand in Prompto’s around his waist. Gently, he pressed until they were flush against each other. Ignis took his time as he kissed along Prompto’s jaw, nibbled at his ear.

Whimpering quietly, Prompto held on to Ignis’ shoulder and tilted his head back. As Ignis trailed his lips across his neck, Prompto worked on the buttons of Ignis’ shirt. He was nearly halfway there when Ignis started to focus on his pulse. Hands shaking, Prompto moaned and tilted his head as much as he could to give Ignis room as he worked.

Ignis took the offered skin and bit down softly. The groan it pulled from the man above him made him dizzy. He wanted to drink in everything that was Prompto. Every soft sound and moan, every time he writhed against him. So he worked on Prompto’s collarbone so he could enjoy how Prompto rocked his hips and moaned.

Once the last button was undone Prompto quickly pulled the fabric away. Hands roamed Ignis’ chest as he started on Ignis’ neck. He moved down to his shoulder, where it would be hidden under a shirt, and bit down.

Ignis arched up as he felt it. He grabbed onto Prompto’s waist and pulled him down as he chased what friction he could. Whimpering quietly as he teased and soothed the bite, Ignis brought his hands up and pulled Prompto’s shirt away.

Prompto pulled away long enough to let his shirt fall away. Then he surged forward, kissing Ignis again, their bodies pressed together.

Already Ignis felt heady. He ached as his body begged for more. Roaming hands found the waistband of Prompto’s slacks. The obscene whine that Prompto gave was nearly his undoing.

It was awkward, but carefully the two finished undressing. Prompto’s pants still hung on one foot and Ignis’ only pushed down his thighs. But it was enough.

Both cocks in hand, Ignis’ fingers slid over the heated flesh. Above him, Prompto moaned, his head lolled back. His own sounds of pleasure spilled from his lips as he felt how Prompto’s length slid across his own. It had been too long, he could already feel his release building in the pit of his stomach. He tried to slow down, prolong their pleasure.

With a whimper of distress, Prompto began rutting into Ignis’ hand. He was too close to wait anymore. “Ignis,” he begged quietly. Prompto wrapped his own hand around them, trying to bring the friction back.

“Prom, Prompto please.” It was Ignis’ turn to beg. “I’m so close already.”

With a whimper, Prompto shifted to kiss Ignis. It was messy, hardly more than clashing lips sharing air. “Please, Iggy. Want to.”

With a deep groan, Ignis let Prompto set the pace. They were both rutting up into the pleasure of their hands, slick with their mingling precome.

Ignis peaked first, coming with a grunt as he spilled over their hands and onto their stomachs.

Prompto pumped him nearly overstimulation as he chased his own. With a short cry, Prompto followed into bliss before slumping against Ignis.

Once he felt himself again, Ignis carefully guided Prompto to the bathroom. They cleaned up, leaning heavily against each other. Sleep came easily.

The next morning Prompto adjusted his collar for the fifth time in three minutes. He began bouncing lightly after the first ten, and after twenty Ignis was sure the poor boy would combust in front of the crowd.

Directly in front of them stood Noctis and his father, giving a speech to a grand crowd and the reporters that took the front. They stood at the top of the stairs to the Citadel as the morning light warmed their faces as they watched the people. Along the roads were stalls and vendors; a celebration of Bahamut and the gift of the Crystal.

Ignis shifted slightly, taking Prompto’s hands in his own. “It’s nearly over. I promise,” he whispered, eyes still forward.

As soon as they were released, Prompto was pulling Ignis along. “I want to see everything!”

And everything they saw. They watched every street performer from dancers to magicians. There was even a mime that Prompto had helped when someone tried to break the illusion. To their credit, they didn’t look terribly surprised when the man fell on his face.

The food stalls tempted them. They had sampled so much food that they both needed a break under a willow tree.

“It’s amazing!” cried Prompto from where he lay on Ignis’ lap. “There’s so much going on and everyone looks like they’re having just as much fun as us.”

“I don’t know if anyone is having as much fun as you, dear.” Ignis smiled at how he blushed and giggled. “I’m glad you’re having so much fun. It’s a wonderful pay off for all the work.”

Once their stomachs had settled, Prompto was dragging them back into the fray. They pushed on until well after nightfall. It was late and everyone was worn out. It was agreed that they would stay with Noctis in his rooms. Gladiolus had agreed as well.

Noctis and Prompto were curled up together on the floor. They held controllers but made no move to choose a game. Gladiolus had claimed on one of the chairs, laying over it haphazardly and Ignis was laying on the couch an arm covering his eyes.

They should actually go to bed. Ignis knew that, but he hasn’t quite built up the energy to say anything yet. He was considering making excuses for tomorrow, but that was hardly appropriate. A half day perhaps.

While he pondered his responsibilities, Ignis felt lips press against his own. Lips that warmed him like summer. With a smile, he slid his arm off his face to see Prompto. Moonstone eyes shone, even as he pouted. Ignis leaned up and gave Prompto a chaste kiss.

From the floor, he heard Noctis groan in disgust, though when Ignis looked the prince was smiling. A glance to the chair found Gladiolus smirking at him from his seat. Prompto was with him, his head now laid down on his chest. Even Copper was enjoying the moment, curled up against Noctis on the floor.

He’s exhausted, and Ignis knows he’ll be sore in the morning. But for now. This is everything he wants.


	13. Loved by Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is tired of waiting on Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Guys, we're almost done! I can't believe we've come this far. Thank you everyone!

“Iggy, I think I love you.”

The words hit Ignis and knocked the air from his chest. He choked on his coffee and stared at Prompto wide-eyed from across the table. Part of him thought he must have misheard him. For as much as Ignis had hoped, it was hard to believe it was true. It was not a confession he was prepared for first thing in the morning.

The silence between them sent the wrong message to Prompto. He curled in on himself, staring down at his plate of pancakes. “I’m sorry. Is that bad?” he whispered.

Ignis wanted to throw himself across the table and hold Prompto. Wanted to tell him it wasn’t bad, how much he loved him too. Instead, his voice was caught in his throat and he was frozen in his seat.

Prompto tried to explain himself. “It feels good to be near you. Know you’re here for me even if we’re apart.” He dared to look up through his lashes. His cheeks were pink. “I feel safe with you. I know I can always trust you to take care of me, even when I don’t understand what I need.” He grew bolder and sat up properly. Dared to look Ignis in the eye as he spoke. “I don’t feel like I have to be here like I did with the others. I,” his cheeks grew darker, “I feel wanted.”

The warmth that spread in Ignis’ chest had nothing to do with fairy magic. He reached out for Prompto and took his hand in his. You are wanted, Prompto. I...” He hesitated, afraid his own words would chase away the moment. “I love you as well.”

His fears were unfounded when Prompto squeezed his hand. He made a sound similar to a squeak, and Ignis couldn’t stop a small chuckle. Prompto beamed at him with so much affection and adoration that Ignis thought his heart might stop.

They finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, hands still together.

After, Prompto held tightly to the lapel of Ignis’ jacket. “You can’t go to work now! Not after breakfast,” he whined. His lower lips trembled as his pout tempted to become a full cry.

It reminded Ignis very much of the first day. Prompto didn’t want to be left alone then either. And just like then, Ignis had no interest in going in, but he had his duties to the crown. He pulled Prompto against him, holding him tightly to his chest. “I’m sorry, darling. I still have duties that need attending to.” He pressed a kiss to blond hair and let his fingers run through it. “I promise to be back as soon as I can.”

Leaning up on his toes, Prompto kissed Ignis. Wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. Kissed him until Ignis had his back against the door and his arms around Prompto’s waist.

It wasn’t until the hands around his waist tangled in his hair that he pulled away. Only because those hands were doing the pulling.

Ignis gave him a kiss before he dropped his hands into Prompto’s. “I’m afraid that won't stop me.” He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips, murmuring against them. “There’s is nothing I would rather do than stay with you,” another kiss, “and kiss you all day.” Another. “But we both know Noctis won’t get out of bed without someone there to drag him out.”

Another whine from Prompto as he tried to get Ignis to kiss him again. “Just a little longer then? Please?”

Moonstone eyes pleaded with him and melted Ignis’ resolve. Arms still around him, Ignis pulled Prompto against him again. “Perhaps a few more kisses won't hurt anything.”

In the end, Noctis and Ignis had to run through the halls to make their first meeting.

“What the hell, Ignis?” asked Noctis as he tried to adjust himself before they entered the room. “You haven’t been that late since Prompto came to live with you.”

“Apologises, Highness. He required my attention this morning. I’ll be more careful in the future.” After he used his phone to make sure his hair was perfectly styled he turned to enter the room, followed by a curious prince.

“Is that why he isn’t here today?”

Ignis simply gave a hum in response, not sure how to answer the question. Instead, he prepared himself to focus on the meeting as it began. Or at least he had tried to.

His mind would filter back to that morning. Prompto loved him back. It was more than he thought he could ever hope for. The very thought of it made his heart swell. It had made every kiss, every touch since then feel warmer. It was all he could focus on at the moment.

Noctis took notice of his advisor’s far off expression. How Ignis’ note taking was little more than stray doodles. With a quick scribble to the margin of his paper, Noctis kicked Ignis to get his attention. ‘Is Prom OK?’

With a slight nod, Ignis replied on his own notes. ‘Just said he wanted to stay home today.’ He thought it strange that he wanted to stay home. But as always, Ignis bent to his wish. It just gave him a reason to hurry home.

By the end of the next meeting, Noctis pulled Ignis away. “Dude, seriously. You’re not yourself today. What’s up?”

Ignis gave him a blank look. He wanted to tell Noctis, his oldest friend. Wanted to tell everyone that Prompto loved him back. But this was not the time, he knew that. Before he could say any of that, they were being shoved into their next meeting. The trend continued past lunch, which Ignis skipped in hopes of going home sooner.

It wasn’t until Ignis felt arms grab him as he turned a corner that anything was sorted out. Pinned against a wall Ignis saw Noctis glaring at him. “Yes, Highness?” he asked with his brow raised.

“Seriously. What’s going on? Prompto isn’t here and you’ve been acting weird. Did you make Prompto leave?” His face was serious.

Ignis was glad Noctis cared for Prompto so much. With a quick look around, Ignis made sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. “Prompto really is at my apartment. We just had a rather...”He paused as he thought of the right word. “An important conversation this morning. I’m afraid I may be lingering on it more than...” Another pause and Ignis blushed. “... appropriate.”

The hands-on Ignis tightened as Noctis gave him a shove. “Just spit it out! If you were mean to Prompto I’m taking him. He doesn’t deserve someone being mean to him.”

Now that was out of line, thought Ignis as he pushed Noctis off him. He leveled the prince with a glare. “After all this time do you really think I would do something so terrible?”

The glare Noctis gave in return was far more severe. “You did something before. Prompto didn’t even want to look at you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Noctis’ words hit Ignis hard. Of course, the prince didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t his place to explain things. And he assumed if Prompto wouldn’t bring it up with him he wouldn’t with anyone else either. That didn’t make the accusation hurt any less.

“That,” he started cautiously, “is something you’ll need to discuss with Prompto. Should he desire. Though I implore you to use a bit more tact with him.” When Noctis huffed in response, Ignis felt himself relax. Noctis was only protecting a friend; that was amendable.

He took a deep breath and smiled. “Prompto confessed that, um...” Ignis felt the heat creeping back into his cheeks. “... that we may share the same feelings.”

Noctis stood in the hall and his arms dropped to his sides. It seemed to take some time for the words to sink in. When they did, Noctis laughed. A loud full laugh that echoed down the halls. “Seriously, Iggy?” His laughter tapered off and he gave Ignis a lopsided grin. “I think everyone in Insomnia knows that. Six, man, I thought something bad happened and you’re just being a lovestruck idiot. Well, more so than normal.”

Ignis scoffed at the insult, but he smiled at how Noctis chuckled. He supposed he never did try to hide it.

“Go home, Iggy.” He held up his hand and continued before Ignis could say anything else. “Your prince says go home and be with your boyfriend. I’ll take care of everything here.” He shooed Ignis off until he was down the hall before going to the next meeting alone.

Ignis stepped up to the door of his apartment and suddenly felt nervous. He had a black chocobo plush in one hand, his other on the door. His boyfriend; that’s what Noctis had called Prompto. Was that what they were? It felt good, he thought, to call Prompto his boyfriend. With that thought, he opened the door.

There was no sound of feet coming to greet him. Instead, from the kitchen came a scream. He ran to the door the plush forgotten at the door.

Prompto stood by the stove, his hands in his hair. One of the pans was on the burner, but mostly it was on fire.

Ignis didn’t give himself a chance to think. He grabbed Prompto and pulled him away from the flames. Quickly grabbed the baking soda from the cupboards. The whole box ended up on the fire, but he was sure it was out.

Once he tossed away the box, he turned to check on Prompto. Who he found crying in the corner of the kitchen. Fearful of the worst he rushed over, checking the blond over. “Love, are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

Moonstone eyes looked up at Ignis tears ran down his cheeks. “I just,” he sniffled and scrubbed at his face. “I wanted to make a good dinner for you. Tonight was supposed to be special.” He let out another sob and leaned against Ignis.

Ignis pressed his handkerchief to Prompto’s tear streaked face. “Oh, Prompto. It’s alright.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was just a pan; nothing that could ruin the night. The evening was young. There were plenty of things they could still do. “Why don’t we get cleaned up and we can have a proper date? Would that be alright?”

With a small nod, Prompto gave a smile. “Can we walk through the park? We haven’t gotten to see it in so long.”

With a smile of his own, Ignis pressed another kiss to Prompto’s face. “Of course. Let me change into something less stuffy and we’ll be on our way.”

Prompto was up in a flash and hurried to the bedroom. He was digging through the closet when Ignis caught up to him. He pulled out shirt after shirt, gave them a frown, and put them back. He ignored how Ignis chuckled at him his search continued until he found what he was looking for. “Aha!” he exclaimed, holding up his prize. It was a simple white and grey shirt.

Handing over the shirt, he blushed, a soft pink on his cheeks. “I like this one,” he whispered. Prompto looked away, eyes on his feet.

Ignis took it and smiled. “This one it is.” Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he watched Prompto peer up through his bangs only to look away again, his blush darker. It was a comfort to know the confession had affected Prompto as well. Once he was changed they were out the door.

The park wasn’t far. As soon as they passed the entrance, Prompto was off like a bullet. He was nearly lost in the brush before he seemed to remember he was here with Ignis. Giggling, Prompto ran back to him and grabbed his arm. “It’s so beautiful!” He began pulling Ignis down the path. “Come on! We need to say hi to everyone.”

Letting himself be dragged, Ignis bit back a laugh. As they walked, Ignis slid his hand into Prompto’s. He grinned at how the other man blushed. The way his freckles darkened and he smiled. Ignis thought he was possibly the luckiest man in Eos- getting Prompto to himself.

“Over here, I see a squirrel we haven’t met yet!” Prompto giggled as he hurried over to greet it. He chatted with it a moment from its perch on an overhanging branch. It never seemed to occur to Prompto it was probably trying to make him go away. But maybe things were different as a fairy.

When Prompto’s furry friend left, Ignis took his chance to wrap his arms around him and pressed his back against his chest. He smiled at Prompto’s embarrassed whine, even as he leaned against him. Pressing a kiss to the back of his head, Ignis let his chin rest in his hair.

They enjoyed a quiet moment, until Prompto got restless and wiggled. Giggling, he turned around. “Getting bored?” Another giggle as Ignis kissed his forehead.

“With you around, I don’t think I could ever be bored.” Ignis kissed Prompto softly as he let a hand run through his hair. He let the warmth of Prompto wash over him as the blond wrapped his arms around Ignis’ neck.

They stayed together until they heard a child giggling behind them. Pulling apart quickly, Prompto hid his face in Ignis’ chest. Ignis looked and stammered an apology. The child continued to giggle at them. His mother just smiled softly and shook her head as she pulled them away.

Prompto tried to peer over Ignis’ shoulder, voice muffled by his shirt. “Are they gone?”

“Yes, darling. We’re alone now,” chuckled Ignis as the small family left his view.

“Good,” giggled Prompto as he pushed up onto his toes to steal a kiss. He darted off before Ignis could recuperate. “Come on! Let’s see the rest of the park.”

They wound down the path, fingers interlaced. Some of the more bold animals came to the edge of the path. Prompto stopped to talk to each one. They seemed to understand him well enough, seemed to react correctly at least.

Once they had left the park -and Prompto had said his goodbyes- the pair continued into the city. The sun had just begun to change the colours in the sky to warm oranges and reds. The streets were busy, but not uncomfortably crowded.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?”

The crowd had thickened as they walked deeper into the city. Street lights cast shadows at their feet.

“I’m hungry.”

With a quiet chuckle, Ignis nodded. It was getting late and dinner sounded like a good idea. Ignis was pondering what restaurants were nearby- he wanted to make sure their night ended perfectly- when there came a tug at his arm.

“We’re by the ramen shop, can we go there? Please?” Prompto looked up at Ignis his hands wrapped around his arm.

That was hardly ideal, thought Ignis, but it wasn’t like he could refuse the bundle of sunshine that clung to him. “If that’s what you want. Let’s have noodles.” Fingers intertwined again, Ignis let himself be led to the small ramen shop.

Over his bowl, Ignis watched Prompto. He was content enough with his noodles, chatting idly about Noctis and the games they’d been playing. His eyes were bright as he excitedly told his tales. His laughter was warm and welcoming. Something inside Ignis swelled and warmed. He felt like he was falling all over again.

Something in his face must have changed because Prompto gave him a strange look. “Are you okay, Iggy?”

Ignis smiled softly and shook his head. “Everything’s fine. Just thinking about how lucky I am that you love me too.”

A blush took over Prompto’s face and he covered it with his hands. He giggled as he peered between his fingers.

With a chuckle of his won, Ignis finished his meal. “Come now, it’s not so terrible is it?” he teased.

Prompto leveled him with a glare, that may have been more endearing than fearsome before he giggled again. “No. But I’ve been waiting for so long to hear you say it.” Under the table, he slid his hand to hold Ignis’.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough to say it sooner.”

It wasn’t long after the two found themselves back in the apartment. Together on the couch, they found themselves tangled up in each other.

Prompto kissed along Ignis’ jaw. With a nibble at Ignis’ earlobe, Prompto hummed at the whimper it earned him. “Ignis,” he whispered against his skin, as he ran his hand up Ignis’ thigh, massaging the muscles there.

With a sharp gasp, Ignis tried to stop the way his hips jerked at the contact. He wanted it. He’d thought about it enough. How Prompto’s warm skin would feel as it slid over his cock. Or the heat of his mouth as he took Ignis in as far as he could.

Ignis found himself lost in his desires and forced himself to calm down. There were more important things to concentrate on. He took the hand off his thigh and held it as he kissed at Prompto’s neck.

With a whimper, Prompto took hold of the hand in his. “Please, Iggy? I want to.” He moved the hand he was holding to press against his straining erection while his other pressed against Ignis’. They both moaned.

Rolling his hips into the touch, Ignis panted. He ran his hand over Prompto’s covered length as he murmured against his neck. “If... If you’re sure.”

Carefully they untangled themselves and Ignis guided them to the bedroom, just like the first night. But instead of Ignis laying Prompto on the sheets. Prompto pushes him against the bed.

Straddling Ignis’ hips, Prompto leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and teasing. He nipped at his lips and trailed kisses along his neck. Beneath him, Ignis whined and arched up into the touch. Prompto slipped his hands under Ignis shirt and murmured against his neck, “I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.” Carefully he bit at Ignis’ collarbone.

Ignis cried out as pleasure shot through him. His erection ached and he rolled his hips up in of search of friction. Prompto rolled his own down to meet him. Pulling up on the blond’s shirt, he let his own be removed next.

Chests pressed together, Ignis wrapped his hands around Prompto’s waist and relished in the warmth. He kissed and nipped at his neck.

Hips still rolled together as they panted against each other. Prompto pushed himself away from Ignis and smiled at the frustrated whimpers that fell from Ignis. He let his lips trail down Ignis’ chest, tongue darting out to tease as he made his way to the belt Ignis still wore.

Looking up at him, Prompto smirked. In a flash the belt was loose and Prompto was working pants down Ignis’ strong thighs to expose a weeping cock. He held it in a lazy grip and gave it a few teasing strokes.

Embarrassed at how needy he was, Ignis covered his mouth with his hand to try and muffle a moan that tore out of him. It wasn’t the first time he’d felt Prompto’s hand on his length, but it was the first time it was just for him. It took every scrap of will he had left not to thrust up into the grip.

Prompto kissed at Ignis’ thigh, up to his hips. “Please, Iggy. I want to hear you.” Lips teased closer to Ignis’ cock. “I want to hear everything.” Flattening his tongue, Prompto trailed it up the underside of the shaft to tease and suck against the soft flesh just beneath the head.

Ignis cried out and buried his fingers in the sheets to keep still. He was already shaking, he wasn’t sure how he was going to last as Prompto continued to lavish the head, tongue teasing the slit.

Through his lashes, Prompto watched Ignis his head fell back against the bed. A smirk was his only warning as he took the cock in fully, swallowing around the head in his throat.

Choking back a scream, Ignis found his hands in Prompto’s hair. Not pushing, just tangled in blond locks. He could already feel heat coiling. “Prom... Prompto. Please, I’m already too close.”

The plea fell onto deaf ears and Prompto swallowed again before he slid back, leaving only the head in his mouth. With a look to Ignis, a mischievous glint in his eyes, Prompto took him back into his throat. As Ignis moaned and begged under him, the blond greedily sucked the cock in his mouth.

It wasn’t long until Ignis’ hips were thrusting to meet the warm mouth above him. His release was coiled tight in his stomach. He pulled at Prompto’s hair, “I’m, Prom-” His voice was cut off in a strangled cry as his orgasm washed through him. He shuddered as he felt Prompto swallow around his shaft.

Prompto took every drop of come as it poured down his throat. He continued until Ignis whimpered and pushed him away from over stimulation.

Ignis laid against the sheets as his chest heaved and his vision came back to focus. He hardly noticed as Prompto crawled back up his body. Until warm lips pressed against his. Kissing back lazily, he welcomed the lingering taste of himself.

He whimpered when Prompto moved away. Leaning up to grab at something in a nightstand. Ignis kissed along his chest, hands moving his Prompto’s sides. As hazy as he was, he needed Prompto to finish. Needed to feel him come.

Settling himself on Ignis chest, he held up a well-loved tube of lube. “I hope you don’t mind. I was trying to clean up when I found them.”

If he were more coherent, Ignis might have been embarrassed. But right now he was more excited than anything. He gave a nod as he watched Prompto flick open the bottle.

Prompto slicked two fingers and let the bottle drop to the bed. He brought them behind himself and carefully began to work himself open. As soon as the first finger slipped past the ring of muscle, he whimpered.

Ignis watched as Prompto leaned over, his free hand resting on his chest. He felt his cock stir as Prompto moaned quietly and bucked into his hand. Kissing along Prompto’s neck, Ignis whispered encouragements.

Adding a second finger, Prompto bit his lip. He rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder as he worked himself open.

By the time Prompto reached for the lube again, Ignis was fully hard. He hissed as the cool liquid ran down his cock, warmed as Prompto worked it along the length.

“Are you ready?” whispered Prompto as he carefully settled himself over Ignis’ dick.

Ignis managed a nod and a gentle roll of his hips to let Prompto know he was in the clear. As Prompto eased down, Ignis held on to his hips. Not pushing, just running his thumbs over the soft skin as he tried to comfort Prompto.

Once Prompto was fully seated on Ignis’ cock he tried to catch his breath. He looked down and concentrated on Ignis face and warm smile.

“You look so good, love,” he encouraged. His hands still soothed over pale hips. The tight heat was tempting, but he held still. He could wait.

Blushing at the words, Prompto gave a test wiggle. He whimpered, but lifted himself up on his knees before sliding back down. The movement was slow as he raised up until only the head was inside him and back down until he was perfectly nestled on Ignis’ hips.

Prompto built a slow rhythm. He used Ignis’ chest for balance, letting the other man’s hands guide him. Whimpering, he increased the pace. Speeding up, they both moaned.

As Prompto sped up, Ignis let himself roll his hips to meet the thrusts. He was careful not to push Prompto faster than he was ready, but carefully he angled himself. When Prompto cried out, back arching, Ignis smirked. He tried to keep his thrusts aimed to brush at Prompto’s prostate.

Prompto quickly began chasing his release, bringing himself down on Ignis’ cock. His own cock bounced, neglected, against his stomach. But before he could reach for it, another hand did. Giving a deep groan, Prompto let himself be lost in the pleasure.

Ignis pumped Prompto at the pace he had set as he thrust into him. He leaned up to get better leverage and moaned as warm walls fluttered around him. Prompto was close, and he wanted nothing more than to watch him come completely undone.

It was only a few minutes more before Prompto screamed Ignis’ name and covered his chest with come. On wobbly legs, he tried to push through it, until Ignis’ hands on his hips gripped tighter.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” murmured Ignis as he thrust up into Prompto. His own release came shortly after. He came with a cry and filled Prompto.

They both fell onto the bed, panting and shaking. Prompto came to his senses first and pulled himself off Ignis’ wilted cock. He laid his head on Ignis’ chest and closed his eyes. Ignis hummed as he wrapped his arms around Prompto and buried his face in sweaty hair. “I love you,” he murmured as sleep pulled at him.

“I love you too,” Prompto whispered as he smiled.


	14. Moonstone and Sunshine Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four bros and a dragon is all you need for a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID IT! Oh, my gods guys I did it! Thank you so much, everyone, for sticking through for this, I know it was a bumpy ride. This whole piece was a new experience for me and I'm grateful for everyone that came along. Please please please let me know what you guys think about the ending (I was a little sketchy on that don't be afraid of hurting my feelings) and really about everything.

Stepping out of his office, Ignis nearly dove back in as a blur of blond zoomed by.

“Hi, Iggy! Bye, Iggy!”

Recently, Prompto had taken up work at the Citadel. Nothing serious, but he helped where he could. Simple things like helping with files and sending out notes. His coffee had quickly become a favourite throughout the building. But when asked his secret all he would answer with was an impish giggle.

His true talent – as they’d discovered – was his extensive knowledge of language. From translating old texts or meeting with a new dignitary, Prompto had become their go-to. They were still working out permissions for him to look at older documents.

With a sigh, Ignis smiled. He had hoped to get his boyfriend to help him during a rather irritating meeting. But he supposed it couldn’t be helped. Prompto had his own work to do. Ignis would just have to bear it, as he always had before.

The day had dragged and Ignis was grateful to be home. Today was an important day after all. He had everything planned out perfectly. A romantic night for two.

Prompto had bounded to the apartment door to greet no one in particular. “It’s so good to be home!” He spun on his toes to look to Ignis. “Hey, Iggy? Can we get takeout tonight? I just wanna cuddle on the couch and listen to music.”

As he unlocked the door, Ignis pretended to think about it. In truth, he had everything ready to make dinner, but getting more time with Prompto was preferable. “I suppose that won’t be a problem.” He opened the door, blindly looking for the lights, his attention on Prompto. “What would you like?”

“SURPRISE!”

Both boys nearly fell over from the yell that came from their living room. They were stunned into silence at the sight. In the center stood Gladiolus and Noctis. Copper was wrapped around the prince’s shoulders, chirping happily at them. In the kitchen there were an array of snacks, and upbeat music filled the apartment.

Gladiolus was the first to break the silence. He strode over to Ignis and gave him a strong clap on the back. “When you told me it’d been a year we’ve had Prompto, I knew we had to do something!” He gave Prompto a warm smile. “Sorry it’s so last minute. Iggy didn’t tell me until this morning.”

Copper flew across the room to settle on Prompto’s shoulders and nuzzled his cheek as Noctis made his way over. “You could have given us some warning. We’ll just have to do something cooler later.” He smiled at Prompto as he scratched under Copper’s chin. “We can play that new RPG we were talking about tomorrow.”

“But that doesn’t come out until next month you said!” Prompto exclaimed, nearly knocking Copper off his shoulder in excitement.

While the two chattered about the game, Ignis grabbed Gladiolus’ arm and dragged him into the kitchen. “Really, Gladio?” he deadpanned.

“What? You told me it had been a year and you wanted to celebrate.” As he explained himself, Gladiolus grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to be mad; it was kind. Truly, he was grateful for how much everyone cared for Prompto. But that didn’t change matters. “I appreciate it, and I’m sure Prompto more so. But when I told you that I had planned to celebrate. I had meant something a bit more...” He hummed, a blush on his cheeks. “Private.”

Understanding dawned on the larger man’s face, and his shoulders slumped. “Shit. Sorry, Iggy. Since you guys took it so slow, I figured...” He tapered off with a shrug, hands waving uselessly. But Ignis understood.

“No reason to apologize. You’re right. I should have planned something bigger. I suppose it was a bit selfish of me to try and monopolize his attention tonight.” Sighing, Ignis smiled. It was alright. There was still plenty of time to be with Prompto, he really didn’t mind sharing it with others.

As if on cue, the others entered the kitchen. Without preamble the boys grabbed their own pizza, Copper snapping at them for pieces.

“I certainly hope you haven’t gotten into the habit of sharing your unhealthy snacks?” Ignis raised a brow at Noctis’ guilty expression.

All the same, he pulled off a piece of meat to feed the pseudodragon. “Well I mean it’s only fair to share right? Normally it’s just strips of meat or something. But it’s a party, right?” As he spoke, Copper gave the advisor a pleading look.

Ignis sighed. As much as it seemed that way, he knew Copper was not just a pet. “Very well, but no chocolate. I don’t mind indulging on occasion, but let’s not risk his health. I hardly believe a veterinarian would be of any help.

With an excited chirp, Copper nibbled on his next offering.

“Well,” started Gladiolus as he walked across the kitchen to slap Prompto on his back. “It’s your day. What do you want to do with it?”

Prompto hummed while he chewed. “Oh!” Digging into his pocket, Prompto pulled out his cell phone – the first thing he got when he started officially working for the crown. “King’s Knight? I didn’t get a chance to play today.”

So they lounged in the living room. Gladiolus and Ignis sat on the couch with Prompto leaning between Ignis’ legs. Noctis laid with his head in Prompto’s lap and Copper on his chest. It was comfortable as they chatted idly.

“How’s your training coming, Prom?” asked Gladiolus as he tapped away at his screen.

Prompto had been training to be a crownsguard, insisting that he wanted to help Noctis. “Good! Cor has been helping me learn how to use a gun. He says if I want to help support Noctis I shouldn’t be on the front lines.”

Noctis gave a snort. “Yeah, and what does he say about your tricks?”

Ignis raised a brow as he looked over his phone to Prompto as the blond giggled. He’d seen some of his tricks first hand. Had learned a few himself. Still, he was surprised to hear that he was using them against Cor.

“Says I should take all advantages I can. Told me there was no such thing as a fair fight.” Prompto smiled when the others agreed. “I’m not allowed to use fairy lights on him anymore, or anyone else if it’s not a real fight though. There isn’t a way to protect their eyes and all.”

They shared a laugh before quiet fell over them again. They boys gamed until they noticed Prompto’s character was no longer reacting. He leaned heavily on Ignis’ leg, his phone on the ground next to him.

Ignis let the others see themselves out with his thanks and the rest of the junk food. It would go bad long before he and Prompto got to it. Getting him to bed was a different matter. He woke his boyfriend gently. “Prompto,” he whispered, a hand his shoulder. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed.”

He whined but stirred. “Iggy? What time is it?”

“It’s a little after two.” Carefully, Ignis helped a sleepy Prompto to his feet and got him into the bedroom. Getting him out of his clothes was easy, but getting him into pajamas quickly became too difficult.

Forgoing the effort, Ignis stripped down and crawled into bed with Prompto. He smiled when he felt arms wrapped tightly around him. Distantly he wondered if he could sleep without that feeling.

The next afternoon was a flurry of excitement. Murmurs down every hall of a strange man with strangely coloured hair and too many coats. No one knew how he had gotten past the wall or to the Citadel unnoticed.

No one knew what was said during the audience with the King. But that didn’t stop the whispers of war and attacks. Fear swept through the building even after the man left.

“Ignis? Who was that man? The one with the hat and winged arm?”

He looked over his report before he sat it down. “Ardyn Izunia, he’s the Chancellor of Niflheim.” When Prompto gave him an uneasy look, Ignis grew concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Quickly the blond shook his head and went back to the text he was translating. He refused to say another word on the subject.

Prompto whined that Noctis was too busy to see him, he wouldn’t even play King’s Knight when his duties should have finished, wouldn’t come home to his apartment. He had threatened to sneak into his rooms, just to make sure they hadn’t stolen him in the night.

“I know, Prompto. But it’s the nature of royalty, I’m afraid. Things should settle down soon, and things will go back to normal.”

Ignis hadn’t meant to lie. At the time he had thought it was the truth.

The four of them stood in front of the King. The news of a treaty and wedding seemed very bittersweet.

They packed their bags and made plans for what they could do on the trip. There were fishing spots and areas for Prompto to explore. By the time it came to leave, they were nearly excited about the adventure that lay before them.

It was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Glad to see you made it guys! <3 Proud of you for sticking with it. This was a huge compilation of firsts for me but it was still super fun! But now back to my regularly scheduled programming. (Possible Prompto Defenders and Rabid Beasts sequel? I haven't made up my mind yet, but gimmie ideas!)


End file.
